


Becky's Archive: Part II.

by Renezinha



Series: Becky writes. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is So Done, Becky is a knight, Becky writes fanfiction, Benny is cute, Bully!Jared, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Chuck and Amara are twins, Chuck's daycare, Chuck's super cute cat blog, Clusterfuck, College student Crowley, Cops and thieves, Dean is a voyeur, Demon Dean Winchester, Dick clones, Dick owns a food trailer, Dogs, Drunk Devil, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gavin is a roadie, Ghosts, God plays Sims, Human!Impala - Freeform, Humor, Illustrated, Impala is a babe, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kidnapped!Lucifer, Lucifer and Castiel are dragons, Lucifer and Nick are twins, Lucifer's a horndog, M/M, Mockumentary verse, Models, Morning After, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Nick takes care of human!Lucifer, Nick talks to Angels, Not a native english speaker btw, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Priest!Cas, Renaissance Faires, Restrained Castiel, Sam and Cas watch Too Cute, Sam is a knight of Hell, Sam is a pretty princess, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Stalker!Lucifer, The Sims, Threesome - M/M/M, Triplets, Twincest, cas is an ass, dog!Castiel, dog!Dean, dog!Sam, fairytale AU, petting, roleplay based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 44,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Second part of this: <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4925815/chapters/11302510">Becky's Archive</a></b><br/><br/>Becky's back to write more stuff.(?)<br/><br/><b>[Art made by <i>me</i> in chapters 15 and 18. Art made by my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness">EncyclopediaOfWeirdness</a> and colored by me in chapter 27.]</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party inside Jimmy

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_How about that idea I was telling you about before, with Lucifer, Castiel, Nick and Jimmy all inside Jimmy's vessel? A kind of parody, they need to bear with that until Lucifer finds a new vessel for him and Nick, like... Nick's vessel, which is temporarily out of service(???)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_What a mess! I'm gonna give it my best shot. XD_

  
-  


"Can you really beat her?" A bloody Castiel asked.

The devil smirked, fist still raised."I can."

"Then...yes."

  
~  


After a quick, awkward goodbye to the Winchesters, Lucifer; now possessing Castiel's vessel; turned around and returned to Hell. He had a few things to discuss with Crowley after all...and he also had a dangerous witch to dispose of.

  
~  


Lucifer didn't care about the demons and he never really cared about Hell either, but those abominations he created were the perfect tools...and hey, what if he feels like self indulging himself and let them worship him for a little while, so what? The devil was sitting on the poor excuse of a throne Crowley used to sit on, playing angry birds on a tablet some demon had brought him...and he was actually quite entertained with the game. Even if it was greatly frustrating at times.

"Stupid swines." Lucifer snorted at the Game Over screen, tossing the tablet aside, not even caring it ended up broken when it hit the hard, concrete floor. "Should probably check on the former landlord..." He snickered, mumbling the words mostly to himself, as he leaned back on the throne and closed his eyes, his vessel going limp.

  
~  


Jimmy had been trapped inside his body for over seven years now. He should have gone to Heaven when Raphael destroyed his body. Should have gone to Heaven when Lucifer destroyed his body. Should have gone to Heaven when the Leviathans destroyed his body, he should...man. That's one big ass endless list of what ifs right there, isn't it? Why he still remained with Castiel, he'll never know.

Been a long time since he has been aware of his surroundings, too.

Jimmy mostly spends his time in a corner of his own mind, reading, painting, cooking food he doesn't need to eat...wishing Cas would visit him more often. To say he feels lonely, would be an understatement.

"Cassie...psst psst, are you here? You know i will find you event-...oh."

That strange, yet familiar voice had Jimmy lifting his gaze from the book he was reading and gazing over at the onwer of said voice. That was...oh God, that was...! "Nic-...Lucifer?!"

"You're not Castiel, uh..."

Lucifer obviously appeared to Jimmy in the form of Nick, no wonder the poor man was scared. Mostly confused. What could he possibly...

"What are you doing here?!" Jimmy quickly got up, eyes on the devil the entire time. Then again, it's not like he can go anywhere. And he doubts a fake, mind-produced chair will hurt Lucifer. He could still try, though. See what happens.

"I could ask you the same exact thing, James." Lucifer taunted, bringing a finger to poke at his chin. "You should be dead. Anyway, i am not here for you...have you seen Castiel? Hmm?"

"What are you doing inside my body?!" Jimmy yelled.

"I was invited." Lucifer shrugged. "And i would like very much to see Cassie and thank him personally for the vow of trust."

"Castiel would never..."

And then Lucifer vanished, reappearing right behind the religious man. "But he did...he must be real desperate, don't you think?" Long, cold fingers slid up Jimmy's jaw, gently cupping his face. " After all, i am Earth's last hope."

"Lucifer, stop."

What was that? Jimmy blinked a few times, jerking away from the devil's touch, blue eyes staring at him in confusion. Did Lucifer just say that? What?

"Aww, Nick, i was having fun. You should be glad i am letting you touch your little sheep here..." Lucifer giggled, the little shit.

Nick? Nick was speaking through...Lucifer? How's that even possible?!

Seeing the confusion on Jimmy's face, the archangel grinned. "Right, right...you see, Nick here is like my personal hallucination. Yep, had it coming."

"H-how...why am i hearing him if he's, uh...."

"Minds are mysterious things, aren't they?"

Nick wasn't real...but Jimmy could still hear him.  
Now that was just cruel. Been years since he left his family...and lover, and he has never stopped blaming himself ever since.

"Ignore him, Jimmy. He'll go away. Eventually." Nick said.

"Nuh-huh, i won't! Feels warm and cozy in here!" Lucifer countered, a pout forming on his lips. "Besides...i was thinking we could have a little fun..." He added later, making grabby hands at Jimmy.

Oh...heeeeell no!

"Cas...please, Castiel, where are you?!" Jimmy's time to reach out to him.

"Lucifer." Castiel groaned, entering the living room.

-Insert loud round of applause here! Yes, Supernatural's filmed in front of a live studio audience!!!(?)-

"Leave Jimmy alone. Your beef is not with him."

"Aww. Castiel. About time you showed up." The devil smiled, ignoring Jimmy as he walked to his little brother. "Looking a bit worn out, Cassie."

"I allowed you in me to get rid of the darkness. Do not waste your time harassing the soul whithin me. Please."

"I...i don't get it, little thursday." Lucifer started, lifting a brow. "Why is he still here?"

Good question. Jimmy's ears perked up at that, curious about Castiel's asnwer.

"It is not of import. You are in control, do what you must...but leave him alone."

Chuckling, Lucifer shook his head. "I get it...you cling to the soul when you feel lonely. That's cute."

Jimmy looked from the devil to Castiel, searching for a reaction.

"Cas is tha-?"

But before Jimmy could ask anything else, the Angel was putting him to sleep. Lucifer was still laughing in the background while Jimmy's numb body fell onto the couch.

"Good." That was Nick.

"You think? Meh, we can have still some fun with him...as he is, he won't complain."

"Stop placing pervy thoughts into my head, Lucifer!" The hallucination moaned.

"I am not doing such thing. You are the hallucination here, not me!" Lucifer accused. "You are putting those thoughts into my head instead. OH...my, Nick, had no idea you had a somnophilia kink."

Rolling his eyes, a very exasperated Castiel turned around, blue eyes glaring daggers at his older brother. "If we could go back to the main plot now..."

Lucifer smiled widely, clapping his hands once. "Loving the sass, little brother. You sure put the ASS in CASS, huh?" He teased, winking.

 

...

 

Castiel should have never said yes.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_I admit i had fun writing this! Hope you have fun reading it too! XD_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81's comment:**

_Nick was a hallucination???? -LMAO!- I had fun, thanks. lol_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Yes! It was the only thing that occurred to me if he was to be inside Jimmy as well. x3 Glad you liked it._


	2. Too cute

**Fanboy83 posted:**

_I'd like to read something with Sastiel (Samstiel?). Sort of a Netflix and chill situation, maybe settling in after a difficult case? Thanks!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Fanboy83:**

_Netflix and chill situation. Remember, you asked for it! XD <3_

  
-  


Killing the Nachzehrer Alpha...or the were-pire, ghoul-pire, as Dean so stubbornly insisted on calling it, had been a royal pain in the ass! Sam was exhausted and all he wanted was to have a long, nice shower and get into bed. The sooner he falls asleep and gets some rest, the faster he will dream of his father again, he hopes. That last dream had been confusing but for some strange reason, he didn't think it had been just a dream.

Sam walked into his room to leave his stuff before hitting the showers, and when he looked to the bed, he saw Castiel sprawled out all over it, like he owned the damn thing or something! The tv was on, of course...Sam figures it has been on since he suggested he should watch Netlifx early that day...but that wasn't what bothered the hunter.

"Cas, is that...my pajamas?"

Startled, the Angel slowly sat up, turning his head to glance Sam's way. Apparently he had been distracted to the point he hadn't even noticed Sam and Dean were back from their hunt. And yes, he was wearing Sam's pajamas because...they were loose and comfortable. Not to mention they smelled really nice, too.

"Welcome back, Sam." Cas tried a little smile, nodding at the boy. "Yes, i...i am. Wearing your pajamas."

Snorting, Sam rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, still standing by the doorway. "Why?"

"Because...?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at the Angel's vague reply.

"I can take them off if it bothers you, Sam." Cas said as he got up from bed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"NO! No, just...keep them on." Sam's cheeks went pink and he laughed nervously, shaking his head, confusing the Angel. "I have another pair. It's okay. I'll...have a shower and i'll be right back."

"Okay." Castiel smiled, returning to bed. "Perhaps we could watch something on tv afterwards."

Sam dropped his duffel bag onto the chair close to the door and then walked to the closet to get some clothes and a towel. "Actually, i..."was thinking of getting some sleep, alone, he didn't say, when he saw the bright smile on his friend's face. "...sure, Cas. We can do that."

"I will pick a show while you are in the shower then."

"Yeah..." Sam laughed. "You do that."

What just happened?  
Is he really going to watch Netflix with Cas, in his bed, while both are wearing his pajamas? Sam will make sure to lock the door later, so Dean doesn't walk in on them and gets himself some more teasing material for later.

Sam wanted to have a long shower but he ended up having a quick one instead.  
Good thing he had grabbed himself some clothes too because he wasn't going to get dressed in his room while Cas is there...right? No, that would be just awkward.

And when he returned to his room, Cas was lying down in the middle of the bed, pressing random buttons on the remote, probably bored out of his mind while he waited for Sam to get back, wanting to find out what each button does.

"So, picked anything good?" Sam said, clearing his throat. "Dude, scoot over."

"Sorry." Cas moved a bit to his right, making room for Sam. "I did. It's a show about...puppies. And...and kittens, too. It is called Too Cute."

"Too Cute?" Sam echoed, lifting a brow, sitting on the bed right next to the Angel. "Okay. I thought we'd be watching Game of Throne or The Wire instead, but-"

"You don't like puppies?" Cas squinted, giving Sam an accusatory look.

"I love puppies!" Sam squeaked and...what, did that sound just come out of his mouth?! "I was going to say it's okay. We can watch that."

"Oh." A smile illuminated Castiel's features, making Sam smile as well, and then the Angel was pressing the button, starting the show. Tiny baby kittens were being licked clean by their mother and in the next scene, small baby puppies were eating, sucking greedly on their mom's milk. "It is very endearing, Sam, the show introduces us to these baby animals...until they reach their adult life. "

"I can see the appeal, yeah." Sam agreed, leaning back against the pillow, resting his tired limbs on his lap. "Had a dog once. Two, actually. Kinda miss them now."

"If Dean didn't hate dogs and he was not allergic to cats, would you consider to adopt one and keep him or her in the bunker?" Cas asked, blue eyes glued to the screen.

"I think we've had this conversation before, Cas." Sam grinned, knowing his friend had picked this particular show for a reason. "We can't have pets. Not with the life we have."

"Yes. Perhaps you are correct." Cas sighed, tilting his head to the side as he watched a baby kitten trying to climb their bed only to fall down onto its back. "I still think this place feel one species short."

Sam agreed but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Two humans and an Angel though, think we got it covered."

"But i cannot pet you and you cannot pet me, it is not the same." Came Cas' automatic, petulant reply. Which made Sam chuckle loudly.

"You can pet me if you want." Wait...waitwaitwait.

"...Sam?" Blue eyes were on hazel green ones before Sam could take that back!

"I mean...it was a joke, Cas!"

"Oh. Are you, uh...are you sure?"

Sam squirmed a little under those piercing blue, feeling rather self-conscious about himself. "Y-yeah, Cas. Come on, let's watch the rest of the show."

And so they did.

But when Sam's eyes threatened to close at some point, his tired body relaxing with the need to sleep, the hunter felt a light feaher touch on his hair, which had him kind of startling, giving a little jump.

Cas was touching his hair. Cas was...petting him.  
And before he could do anything about it, before he could protest, the door to his room was opening and...

"Heya, Sammy, have you seen my-"

...of course Dean had to choose that moment to walk in on them!

Sam wanted to slap himself.

He forgot to lock the door.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Fanboy83's profile:**

_Done! Tell me what you think, yes? <3 <3_

 

**Fanboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_That was great. I enjoyed it. Thanks Becky!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Fanboy83:**

_Aww, you're welcome. Glad you liked it! <3 <3_


	3. Chuck's Super Cute Cat Blog

**WhatIsAUsernameFor posted:**

_I would like to read about Sam walking in on Castiel when he is trying to place a slice of bread around a cat's head. Sam later finds out that Chuck's Super Cute Cat blog is the reason behind the Angel's shenanigans. This happens in the bunker, of course._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Someone's been looking into memes lately, hasn't he? x3 Okie, i hope this pleases you, Cassie!_

  
-  


Castiel's recovery was taking forever.

The Angel wanted to go outside, wanted to be of help to the boys...wanted to make himself useful. Not to mention he was almost sure he had been developing a bad case of PTSD lately. Castiel wanted to go outside and help but at the same time, he wanted to stay in the bunker and watch Netflix forever.

Well, for as long as Sam's membership allows it, that is.

Cas started watching a show called Game of Thrones a while ago and he had actually become quite enthralled with the fantasy themes and its strong characters...until each one of his favorite characters started dying and he decided he'd stop watching it for good. Too much drama and slaughter. It wasn't good for his mental health.

But today...today Castiel didn't want to watch Netflix.

And since Sam had left his laptop behind, he reached for it and placed it over his lap as he sat cross-legged on the middle of the bed. Might as well find other ways of entertaining himself while the Winchesters are gone.

Bringing Google up, the Angel typed the words funny cats into the broswer box and a little smile curled up his lips as the first results started popping up.

What could go wrong with cats, right?

Cats were nice animals. Good pets. Good company, loyal if you're loyal to them...aaaand he really wished they could have one in the bunker right now. It sure would occupy his days and he wouldn't be alone too often either. A win-win situation...if Dean wasn't allergic to them.

Castiel scrolled the page down, smiling and snickering whenever he saw a cat doing something funny...until he spotted a very peculiar picture of a cat with a...slice of bread around its head.

"What is this...?"

Clicking on the image led him to a site called Chuck's Super Cute Cat blog. It was filled with pictures of cats with bread on their heads...among other things.

The cats didn't look too happy...but the people leaving comments in the site sure seemed ecstatic, posting pictures of their own cats with bread on their heads.

"But...why?"

What was the appeal of doing that to your pet, the Angel wondered?

"They...look funny though." He admitted, as he clicked on next.

Castiel spent the entire afternoon looking at pictures of cats with slices of bread around their heads and by the end of the day, he had made a very importat decision.

"I need to test this."

~ 

 

Sam and Dean returned to the Bunker a couple days later.

Dean had started sneezing non stop the moment he stepped inside and Sam had scolded him for not taking a warmer jacket with him on the hunt since these had been a rather couple of chilling days. Even if Winter's gone, Spring wasn't make it any easier.

"I'm not sick, you little bitch." Dean retorted, sneezing again. "It's...it's something else." Another sneeze.

"Whatever, jerk, don't come any near me. I can't get sick right now, just can't."

"Dude!" Dean scoffed. "Did you just make a Family Guy reference?"

"So what if i did?" Sassy Sam replied back, little smirk tugging at his lips. "I'll go check on Cas."

"You do.." Sneeze." That..."Sneeze." Son of a B-" Sneeze.

Sam hurried to his room and when he pushed the door open, he froze in place, not sure if this was the real life or if he had just entered a different dimension! "What the...?!"

There were cats everywhere.

And bread.

And...bread on cats' heads and...and Castiel was trying to place a big slice of bread around an equally big cat, when his blue eyes suddenly locked on the tall figure standing by the doorwary.

Cas might have frozen in place, too.

"Uh...hello, Sam."

"...hello?"

Cas nodded. "That's..." The Angel squinted, letting the cat escape his grip. "...that's still the term."

"What the hell, Cas?! What's with the crazy cat lady stunt?! What are you doing?!" Sam quickly closed the door behind him, not wanting Dean to hear them and walk, well...into that! He has nothing against cats, even if he's a dog person himself, but he's not to have his brother having a heart attack if he sees the cats! Because he's sure he'll have a heart attack before he has any allergic reactions.

"I...i was..." Cas blushed a little, feeling like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He planned on getting rid of the cats before their arrival, but... "I was bored." He wanted to say lonely. "And i came across that...super cute cat blog and, uh...people were posting pictures of their cats. With bread on their heads and..."

"And what? And you went outside, picked up every stray cat you found, and brought them here? Not to mention you wasted all of our bread in your little...experiment." Sam huffed, air quotting the last word. To be honest, Sam wasn't that angry. He feared for Dean, but...hey. They have pets! Even if it's temporary.

"I apologize. I will make the trip to the grocery store if you want me to."

"Yeah. I think you have to." Said Sam, taking a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, as he gazed down at the black cat bumping his head against his left leg. "These little fellas are not going to feed themselves, are they?"

"I fed them Dean's burritos." Cas blurted.

Oh no he didn't! "Cas...dude, just...no."

"No?"

Sam shook his head.

"No more internet for you."

  
-

 

**Samlicker81 commented on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

_I don't have a cat, but if i had, i'd be doing the same! x3 Hope you like this!_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_My favorite part is when Sam's secretly fangirling about having pets in the bunker. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you._  



	4. That time with the triplets

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits Posted:**

_How about a little ficlet describing what demon Squirrel and i did to those lovely triplets, yes? Male/female triplets, you pick, darling._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**

_o.o Let's see how this one turns out, Mr Crowley. I mean, King. Mr King Crowley! XD_

  
-  


Crowley was on the phone, dealing with important matters regarding the realm, while his most recent best friend, aka Knight of Hell, Dean Winchester, had fun with three pretty little humans at the same time. In _his_ bed. _Crowley's bed_. Why squirrel never uses hiw own bed for his sexual activities, the King will never know. Or maybe he does know but he is not interested on letting the fresh new demon know he knows and...

"Bollocks." The King sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell Scotty to collect the soul. I don't care if the guy turned out to be a hunter, just deal with it! Get me my bloody soul, Guthrie!"

Crowley finished the call and sneaked a peek at the scene unfolding before him, in his bed. Two girls and one guy. Triplets. Actual triplets...aren't they two lucky son of bitches, huh?

Dean was lying on his back, buried balls deep into the guy's ass, as the slender male rocked back and forth against him, impaling himself on the demon's cock. The pretty little noises he made had Crowley shifting in his chair. As for the two girls, one sat behind her brother, jerking him off, while the other sat on Dean's face, squirming and moaning like a wanton whore as the demon gripped her buttocks and tongue fucked her hard.

Nothing's new to Crowley anymore when it comes to sex. He has participated in several orgies before, has witnessed much more arousing scenes than the one he was watching at the moment...but the fact his former arch enemy was one of the participants, actually had the demon King go hard in no time. The things he'd to his precious squirrel...! If only he hadn't insisted on fucking every Spring Breaker staying in town.

The girls were making out with each other now, their generous breasts smashed against their brother's back and chest.

"Crowley!" Dean's rough voice had the King snapping out of his stupor. He watched his fellow demon shove the girl on his face towards her brother, allowing her dripping cunt to rub against the guy's throbbing member, letting her kiss her sister better, and then he was locking gazes with the ruler of Hell. "Grab my phone. I want pictures."

Snorting and rolling his eyes, the demon didn't bother getting up, snapping his fingers to make Dean's phone appear in his hand instead. "Being a demon has made wonders for you, has it not?" Crowley teased, bringing up the camera. "Must have been hard, having to repress you desires when you were nothing but an insignificant little human..."

"Take the fucking picture, jackass. M'about to come."

"Bossy. Touches me right..." Click." Where my..."Click." ...Bathing suit goes.

Crowley took a lot of pictures alright.

And if Dean was the one featuring in all of them, well...

That's a story for another time.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits' profile:**

_I just...the Drowley unrequited love was strong in those episodes and so it was here! XD Hope you like it, oooh, your Highness!! (Insert emoji making a bow here) x3_

 

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits replied to Samlicker81:**

_Thank you, darling. This was...entertaining. To say the least. Even if i am not crushing on bloody squirrel that way... *Ahem. Logs out and goes back to the altar he has in Dean's name[?]*_


	5. Goodbye, brother

**WhatIsAUsernameFor posted:**

_If i may, i would like to place a special request regarding what happened recently. A Casifer ficlet where Lucifer says goodbye to Castiel before being cast away from his vessel. (Or killed.)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Here are the special feels you ordered!! Hope it's good. x3 <3_

  
-  


The Darkness's grip on God was strong. Strong to the point God couldn't do anything about it. Amara is going to destroy her brother. It is just a matter of time, see how long God can take the torture until she decides she is done playing around.

“She...she is going to kill him.”

“Lucifer don't...” Cas began, watching God squirming in the air, trying to fight his Sister's grasp. “...she is too powerful. You can't stop her.”

“I have to.”

“She will kill you. Kill us...i, i don't care what happens to me, but you...you don't have to die. You are still needed, brother. Please.”

Too late.

“Heaven needs you.”

“No, they don't. They need Father.” Lucifer was already reaching for the spear.

“Don't fret, little brother.” The devil said, his cold grace reaching out to his brother's warm one, hoping the gesture would reassure the youngest.” With some luck, she'll just get rid of me. I am the one she holds a grudge against after all, not you.”

“Lucifer!”

Castiel tried to regain control of his vessel but it was pointless. He felt the cold metal of the spear against his palms and when he realized it, he was on his feet again, ready to attack.

“Don't do this.”

“Overall...it was a good day.” Lucifer was grinning. “Got Dad to apologize to me...what else is there for me?”

“...”

Castiel wanted to say he was, he was there for him. He knew what he had gotten himself into when he said Yes to Lucifer back in Hell and he didn't regret his decision, not even for a second. Lucifer's stronger grace had been burning him up from the inside since then while he himself tried to mend the cracks with whatever grace he had left...and still, he wasn't complaining about the pain.

And Lucifer wasn't the monster depicted in the books either.

He'd leave him alone often, to his favorite corner in his mind, but there were times when the devil would join him and sit with him, in comfortable silence, while Cas watched his shows on the old tv in the bunker's kitchen.

There was a lot of anger and sorrow buried in the Archangel, God's favorite, and Castiel actually felt a part of that weight lift off his brother's shoulders when their Father finally apologized to him.

“I don't want you to die.” Don't leave, Cas wanted to say.

In that moment, Lucifer appeared in the mind conjured kitchen. They didn't have much time, but Lucifer wanted to say goodbye to his younger brother.

Because he knew it was a goodbye.

They could both die for all he knows, but Lucifer hoped Amara would focus on him only, not on Castiel.

“You and your little apes.” Lucifer started, walking to Castiel. “If i can't stop her, you must find a way to do it.”

Lucifer didn't want his death to be in vain.

God didn't deserve to be saved...but Lucifer had to try. He loved him, loved his Father and Creator more than anything, and there's just no way he will let his evil Sister gank him that easily. Not going down without a fight, he mused.

Never.

“And do it quick.”

“You're here to say goodbye.” Cas blinked, approaching his brother. “I should, uh...say my goodbyes too. In case we...”

Lucifer smiled, closing the distance, reaching out long fingers to caress his little brother's cheek. “After all these years...”

Castiel found himself leaning into the touch, blue locking on blue.”What...?”

“You are still a peculiar thing.”

Lucifer leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of his brother's head. “Thank you.” He added later, as he dropped his hand and stepped back. “Thank you for trusting me when no one else did.”

“...brother?”

“Let's save that poor excuse of a Dad, shall we?” And with a wink, Lucifer vanished.

Sam and Dean could do nothing but watch as Lucifer tried to charge against Amara, only to be easily stopped and tossed against the nearest pillar, spear flying off his hand, landing at a considerate distance away from him.

Amara tightened her grasp on God's vessel, and turned around, brown eyes flashing with renewed anger, as she lifted an arm towards Lucifer.

And that was it.

“Goodbye, nephew.”

The end.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

_=''''D Thoughts...?_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_Feels accomplished. Thank you. -Crying in enochian probably-_  
  
  
**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**  
  
_Wow Becky, that was beautiful. Nice job._  
  
  
**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**  
  
_That Casifer thing... -He's NATH crying, NAH!- Peculiar thing... -sniff!- “Thank you for trusting me when no one else did,” killed me, because that's how it happened after all, Cass trusted till the end. -WEEPS hard!-_


	6. Break up

**ChainedToAComet posted:**

_I'll...ahem, indulge myself by asking the following. I'd like to read a story where Jimmy and Nick 'break' up and then one night, Nick's casually walking down the street, when he spots Jimmy and his wife having dinner at some restaurant. There. -Still so very glad Claire is not around to see any of this!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ChainedToAComet:**

_Uh, drama, i smell lots and lots of drama!_

  
-  


"Been a while since we took the liberty of indulging in the little pleasures of life, huh?" Amelia giggled, dipping a couple fries into the garlic sauce. "Kinda missed this."

Jimmy tried to smile when he looked up at his wife, chewing around a piece of roasted meat. "The fries?"

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head. "No, silly, this...us. Going out and...doing things. Like a real married couple."

"Things have been...a little crazy. I mean, i...i have been busy with work, you have been busy with that, uh...church thing."

"You were supposed to help us with the church thing too, remember?" Amelia said, reaching for a few more fries. "Work keeps us busy, sure...but now that you stopped hanging out with Nick almost everyday, i guess you could make some time for what's really important."

Jimmy stopped eating for a moment and nearly told his wife to shut up because she had no idea what she was talking about.

He and Nick had stopped seeing each other for a while now and the reason behind their recent break up was yet another fight. His best friend and lover had tried to kiss him in public, had tried to grope him, God, and he hadn't stopped when Jimmy asked him to.

Sure, he might have been a little intoxicated...

But Jimmy couldn't forgive him this time.

Because he always does and then nothing changes.

Breaking up with him had been the right thing to do...right?

Even if Jimmy missed him like crazy.

"Jimmy?" Amelia was giving her husband a worried look. "Everything alright?"

"Huh?"

"I was telling you about the church project...? Are you sure you are okay? We can go home. Pretty sure the babysitter wouldn't mind going home a little earlier." Amelia smirked, casting Jimmy a rather suggestive look. "Bet Claire's sleeping by now."

Oh God, no...everything but that. Jimmy really didn't want to have sex with his wife..." I...i'm tired." Yeah, that oughta persuade her to drop the subject. He hopes.

"Hmm..."

 

Nick was a mess since Jimmy dumped him.

He had tried to stop drinking, he really did...but how was he supposed to resist the alcohol now that he had lost the one person he loves the most?

Life was hard since Sarah and the baby died...and it sure had gotten a lot harder after his only reason to live told him he didn't want to be with him anymore.

So, he drank.

He drank himself stupid and went outside into the chilly night.

Now, Nick wasn't a crazy drunk, he was actually quite collected even when he was heavily intoxicated and he would never make a scene unless he's provoked. Besides that, no one could really tell if he was drunk or not.

Jimmy would know, he thought, as a lazy smile spread across his lips.

The blond was walking down the street, slightly dragging his steps, when he randomly looked to his left and thought of...seeing Jimmy and Amelia inside a restaurant.

He had to look twice and blink his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

That was..definitely Jimmy.

And he was...having dinner with Amelia. And what was that? Was he actually smiling and laughing with her??

 

Anger rose within Nick and when he realized what he was doing, he was already dragging Jimmy out of the restaurant by the arm, leaving a crowd of confused people behind, as well as a very shocked Amelia who didn't even dare to get up from her seat when she saw the blond manhandling her husband like that.

Apparently, Jimmy had tried to reassure his wife that he'd deal with Nick while he was being dragged outside.

"Nick...stop, let go of me." Jimmy tried to free himself but he knows how strong Nick can be. " Are you insane...?!"

"This is your fault." Nick growled, pulling Jimmy with him into the dark alley just behind the restaurant.

"You reek of alcohol." The dark haired man stated, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I broke up with you because of it and now you come after me, drunk out of your mind...and cause a goddamn scene in the restaurant? With my wife in there??"

"It's your fault!" Nick yelled, shoving Jimmy against the wall.

And Jimmy looked scared now, as he slowly pushed himself off the wall. "Nick...Nick, please..."

"You left me when i needed you the most, just...how dare you?" The blond reached for the lapels of Jimmy's jacket and gripped them tight, shoving the other man back against the wall. "It's...it's your fault."

Jimmy wanted to yell at him...but when he saw the tears on Nick's face, his heart sank a little. "Let me take you home, okay?" Jimmy tried, reaching out trembling fingers to caress the blond's cheek. "So we can talk."

"Talk."

"Yes." Jimmy smiled sadly, feeling Nick's grip on his jacket loosening a little. "After we sober you up, that is. Okay?"

Nick wasn't saying anything, he was sobbing silently as he dropped both of his hands to his sides, watery blue eyes glued to the floor.

"Okay?" Jimmy lifted Nick's face, demanding an answer.

"Okay, yeah...okay. You won't leave?"

"Nick..."

"Don't leave. "

Sighing, Jimmy softly nodded his head. "I won't."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ChainedToAComet's profile:**

_There you go, Mr Novak!! x3 I hope this was what you had in mind? :D_

 

**DevilWorshiper posted:**

_You can't leave me, Jimbo! You can't! -The feels! Loved that Nimmy thing!-_

 

**ChainedToAComet replied to Samlicker81:**

_It sure was! Thank you._


	7. Soulless

**SuperfanofGod posted:**

_You know me, a fan of the classics. Can you write something where Castiel is the antihero who later meets up Soulless!Sam? That'd be an interesting twist of events!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Superfanofgod:**

_Interesting! Let's see what i can come up with!! XD_

  
-  


Having reached yet another dead end regarding the whole Crowley thing, both Sam and Dean agreed to go for plan B.

"Castiel?" Sam started praying to the Angel the moment he stepped outside. "We need you. It's important."

Nothing.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Sam continued. "Cas, we found something. It's... this gold box. Apparently Nazis were after it back in the day. Someone tried to open it and their face melted off. We think it's...you ready for this? The Ark of the Covenant. So..."

The rustle of feathers had Sam turning around.

"I am here, Sam. Where is the box?"

The youngest Winchester started laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that." He scoffed. "That was the plot of Raiders."

"The...Sam, i am busy. It's civil war upstairs, i can't-"

At the Angel's blabbering, because that's what it was to him, Sam took a step towards Cas, towering just above him. "I don't care! Cas...if you don't help us, I will hunt you down... and kill you."

Cas' turn to snort at Sam's threat. "Will you, boy?" He took a step towards Sam as well and looked up at him, letting the youngest know he wasn't scared of his shallow threats. "How?"

And when Castiel least expected, he had an actual Angel Blade pointed at his chest. "With this."

Oh. Where...where did Sam get that? And...how?

"Sam."

"Not so busy right now, are you?" Sam grinned and Cas' vessel nearly shivered. The look on the Winchester's face was dangerous, predatory even. He had completely turned into someone else now that he did not have a soul...and even though it was Cas' fault that had happened in the first place, he hadn't been scared of Sam before...until now, that is. "Gonna give us a moment of your oh so precious time, Angel?

And when did Sam get so close?

Castiel swallowed dryly even though he didn't need to, blue eyes locked on hazel green ones the entire time, trying to show himself defiant. He did flinch a little when he felt the sharp end of the blade press harder against his chest.

"You do not have to threaten me, Sam."

"Because you'd help us out of the goodness of your heart??" Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Now i wonder if you do have one."

"Sam...stop!"

But Sam didn't. He cut through Cas' white dress shirt and when the Angel met the boy's gaze, he saw the lust in Sam's eyes. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Cas."

Blood stained Cas' shirt and a bright white light shone through the cut.

"I don't want my soul back."

Castiel had to agree with the boy on that one at least. If Sam's soul were to be delivered back into his body, he would suffer a great deal. And then he'd die. A soul skinned alive by Lucifer and Michael themselves...Cas cringed at the mere thought.

Sam shouldn't want his soul back.

And soulless Sam was far more dangerous than he had predicted.

"But Dean...man, Dean won't shut up about it and i have to play this...hopeless lost little brother fakade so he'll chill and leave me the fuck alone...it's annoying. It's....it's more than i can handle. Wish i could just...smash his teeth in, you know?"

"Why were you praying to me?" Cas dared to ask, trying to ignore the pain seeping into his true form. "To play along this....this little fakade of yours? Sam, you're...you're better than this."

"I'm fucking soulless."

Sam cackled.

"Can't get any better than _this_."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on superfanofgod's profile:**

_Ok, even i have to admit this was creepy. o.o THOUGHTS?! x3_   
  
  
**SuperfanofGod replied to Samlicker81:**   
  
_Not what I expected. It was more! The sass! The anger! Everything! Fantastic work._


	8. That dick

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo posted:**

_It will be nice to read something in between meals once again. Glad you are back, Ms Rosen. As for the prompt, i want to read something about Dick dating Rowena in an alternate universe. And of course that insufferable son of hers does not approve of the relationship. Go wild._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo:**

_One Diwena AU coming out, Mr Leviathan! o.o (Will buy borax later just in case the leviathan feels afronted by the story?!)_

  
-  


Crowley and his mother had issues, anyone around them could notice the tension...and they haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately because the woman insisted on going out all the time and that bothered him beyond comprehension for some strange reason! She'd pick men online or at some bar and before they could even get to to the first awkward family dinner, she'd dump them. Or at least he thought she did because those men were never heard of or seen again.

Sometimes he suspected mommy dearest was a serial killer. A very clever one.

And tonight, was one of those nights!

College student Crowley was using the laptop in the living room, checking an e-mail from a class mate, when he heard the bell. He chose to ignore it and started the download of the file his mate said contained the results he needed in order to pass the test tomorrow.

Crowley wasn't dumb, he could easily pass all classes if he wanted...but college soon had become a waste of precious time when he started selling drugs. First to his friends and later to anyone interested.

And when people started calling him the King of the Crossroads, he had quickly adopted the nickname. It suited him quite well after all!

Of course his mother didn't know...not that she'd care if she did.

The bell rang again and his progenitor's voice sounded from upstairs.

"Fergus, get the door!"

Oh no she didn't. How many times must he tell her he loathes his first name? Not to mention he hates his last as well. No wonder he often chooses to go by Crowley. Had a nicer ring to it than Fergus or bloody Macleod!

"No one here by that name!"

"FERGUS RODERICK CROWLEY MCLEOD you open that door!"

Ugh. Crowley cringed at his full name and sighed in defeat as he put his laptop aside and got up from the couch. "FINE...evil bitch."

"I HEARD THAT!"

How...just how could she possibly have heard that?! "I'M ON MY WAY TO THE GODDAMN DOOR TO GREET YOUR BOY TOY FOR THE NIGHT...!"

"Good boy."

Crowley eventually got to the door and reached for the knob, pushing it open with more force than necessary, all rebel like.

The guy in the suit standing on the porch looked kind of familiar...huh. Wait, wasn't that...?

"Evening, Mr Macleod." The man greeted.

"Crowley." Crowley muttered. "You're...my algebra teacher." He squinted. "I think."

"Indeed i am. Been a while since i've seen you in class, Mr Macleod."

Oh, Crowley saw red! This guy's just like his mother, isn't he?! "It's Crowley!"

"What's that?"

Rolling his eyes, Crowley crossed his arms. "What brings you here, Mr..."He got this. Mr...Mr...something with an R?" Mr Roman?" There it is.

"I am here for your lovely mother."

Because having one of his teachers going out with his mother wasn't weird at all.

"What are your intentions towards her then?"

Roman started laughing and when he made a move to step inside, Crowley blocked the way. The teacher smirked at the boy's attempt at marking his territory and stepped back. "Only the best, Mr Mac-"

"CROWLEY!"

Rowena chose that moment to interrupt them.

"Fergus! Where are your manners?!"

Roman looked from the obnoxious son to the mother, admiring the way the blue dress she had picked for their date easily accentuated those sinuous curves of her. "It's alright, Rowena. Your boy's trying to protect you and i think that's just adorable."

Crowley thinks Roman would look adorable with his teeth smashed into his throat.

"Either way, i apologize for my son." Rowena cast her son a look of disapproval and used a hand to fix her hair. "I'm ready to go. Shall we, Richie?"

Richie. Fah!

"The limo's waiting outside, my queen." Roman smiled, offering her his right arm, which she gladly took, and both descended the steps together towards the fancy long vehicle parked by the curb.

Crowley's about to throw up. He can feel it.

"Tread lightly, Mr Roman. Mommy's known to eat her victims." Crowley said, an evilish smile tugging at his lips.

Rowena looked behind one last time while Roman pulled the limo door open for her. "Ignore my son, Richie. I swear that boy has a tendency for the drama. "

"Perhaps he should have opted for another career. Do you know he hasn't been to my class for over two months now?"

"Oooh?? You don't say...!" Rowena has a tendency for the stage as well because when she feigned shock and interest at the teacher's revelation, her reaction actually seemed very genuine!

Bloody fucking hell.

Crowley quickly entered the house, cursing under his breath.

He knew that dick was trouble the moment he opened the door!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo's profile:**

_Poor Crowley is in trouble. XD There, hope you like this! (PLEASE LIKE THIS, OMC! o.o )_

 

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo replied to Samlicker81:**

_I could eat that little brat alive, were he not an abomination, in that case i'd eat a hot trash sandwich instead. [The LOATHING is strong!] Thank you for the little ficlet. It was enjoyable._


	9. Jimmy is 3000% done

**DevilWorshiper posted:**

_I want to read something funny like how things happen sometimes in the Sims world. Like... a barbacue going wrong. They have the firebrand smoke detector, so they can't die, I mean! The ships would be Nimmy and Casifer, but since it's also kind of a polyamory thing, if one dares to kiss or touch the other couple's partner, it'd be like "oh no you didn't!" Stuff like that. lol_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_Now i want to play Sims again! Miss my neighbourhoods and families! (Rosen-Winchester family FTW! x3 ) Okie, hope you like this! XD_

  
-  


"Nick?! Niiiiiiick!" Lucifer started calling out to his twin the moment he entered the house. "Where you at, bro?"

"In the kitchen!"

Lucifer made his way to the kitchen and noticing his twin was about to grill some burgers, he immediately reached for the box in his brother's hands and snatched it away.

"Seriously?" Nick groaned, rolling his eyes. "Give that back, Luke, i'm hungry!"

"The Novaks invited us for a barbecue party, so...no need to cook today. They'll cook for us." Luke grinned, placing the frozen burgers back on the counter, away from his twin's reach just in case.

"Oh. Jimmy sure cooks a mean burger..." Nick said, smiling, facing the stove to turn it off.

"He's not cooking though, Cas said he'll handle the grill this time...and by the scared look on his brother's face, i'm not sure if that's a good idea."

And it wasn't! The twins had laughed at the stories Jimmy had told them before about all those times Cas had tried to cook...and sure, they were hilarious...but they were scary too.

"Huh...why is Jimmy allowing it then?" Nick asked, looking confused.

Shrugging, Luke smirked. "I think he lost a bet."

"What were they betting?"

"No idea."

 

Ten minutes later, the Shurley twins arrived to the Novaks' place. They met them in the backyard and the smell of...burnt food had both of them wrinkling their noses.

"Dammit, Cas, i should have never let you in charge of the grill!" Jimmy was scolding his younger twin when the Shurleys let them know they had just arrived.

"Hey, boys. Problems in paradise?" That was Luke. "What's with the smoke..." Luke fanned himself. "Damn, you trying to get some big muscled firemen over here or something? I'm jealous. I'm very, veeeery jealous now."

"And i'm just hungry." Nick said, patting his noisy stomach. "And by the looks of it..." The blond squinted when he saw the burnt burgers sitting on the grill. "We should probably order some pizza, yeah?"

"NO! " Castiel yelled, grabbing the spatula. "You eat my food or you eat nothing at all!"

"Cas..." Jimmy sighed.

"Uh, Cassie, love it when you get all worked up like that." Luke said, wiggling his brows.

"I have to admit it does all sort of funny things to me too." Nick smirked, nodding his agreement.

Narrowing his eyes, Jimmy punched Nick's arm. "Stop flirting with my brother when i'm standing right here."

Snickering, Nick rubbed his arm. "Sorry not sorry, babe." And to smoothen the angry lines on his boyfriend's face, Nick sneaked a hand around his waist and leaned to kiss him on the lips. "Seriously now. I'm hungry as fuck."

"I merely had a little accident! I...got distracted. It was a bee. I thought i had a bee on my...uh, hair." Cas coughed. He was such a shitty liar. "Anyway, Jimmy, get me the last box in the fridge.

"Don't order me around!" Jimmy protested.

"You want to eat?? Then you do as i say, assbutt!"

Lucifer was laughing when he gazed back at his twin. "You know, that's the exact same thing he yells at me when i'm fucking him through the mattress. Such a bossy lil' shit."

"TMI, Lucifer." Nick whined.

"I wonder if Jimmy would boss me the same way if i-"

"Jesus, Luke! Shut the hell up!" Nick didn't even realize he was blushing. He did feel a little tight in his pants. Stupid Lucifer and his shenanigans. He's hungry, he doesn't need to be horny too, doesn't need to picture his twin fucking his boyfriend while he and Castiel watch and jerk off to- FUCK, what the actual hell?!

"Hah, makes you think, huh?" Luke teased, stealing a quick glance at his brother's crotch. "Thought so."

Jimmy returned with their last box of burgers and handed it to his brother. "Here, you ruin these, i'll make you eat grass."

"Have faith in me, Jimbo!" Cas smiled, the psycho. "What could go wrong?"

  


Everything. **Everything** went wrong.

The grill caught on fire and somehow it spread to the garden, reaching the only tree in their yard. The smoke dectetor started beeping like crazy but then it stopped. Damn cheap thing had to break just when it was needed! Typical.

"Fuck!" Castiel was swinging the spatula towards the fire, like that would help. "I GOT THIS, I-"

"YOU STUPID FUCK!" Jimmy yelled as he ran for the hose and turned the water on.

"Get out of there, Cas!" Lucifer pushed the youngest Novak out of the way and nearly caught his shirt on fire. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"He's trying to get all of ourselves killed! MOVE!" Jimmy hosed the grill down and then proceeded to do the same to the fire that threatened to consume the tree, Nick helping his boyfriend handling the hose all the while.

Making sure the fire was out for good, Nick let the hose fall onto the floor and reached for the tap to turn the water off. "Well, this sure was..."

"Stupid."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Exciting!"

"Exciting?!" The three of them were staring at Lucifer now.

"Well, yeah." Luke shrugged. "I'm hard."

What in hell?

"So." Jimmy began, looking from Luke to his twin. "Will you accept you can't use the grill?"

Cas was grinning. "No." Why would he be grinning? He almost got them all killed. "And i'm kinda hard too."

"What...!"

Lucifer and Cas shared a look and started laughing, like the possibility of dying on a fire was the most hillarious thing ever. Smirking, Nick walked to his boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, relax. Everyone's ok."

"They're so immature." Jimmy sighed, turning around to look at Nick. "At least you're not that ins-"

But Nick was hard too.

And Jimmy wanted to hose them all down.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on DevilWorshiper's profile:**

_So, close enough??? XD I hope it entertains you! n.n_

 

**DevilWorshiper replied to Samlicker81:**

_That was.... Beautiful. -Laughed HARD. Does that mean laughing gets me hard? Like fire?? oh!- Thank you, Becks lol. Loved it._


	10. Rowena and the Dicks

**NaturalWitch posted:**

_Diwena, is it? Loved it! I'd love to read more about that ship, if you could, dear. How about one where I teach Richard a spell or two for the first time? Maybe to enhance a certain area of his? Not that it needs the improvement but a girl can dream, am I right?_

_Glad you're back, by the way._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_Thank you for the warm welcome! x3 I don't know what you expect from this, but all sorts of kinky thoughts just occurred to me, so, deal with it. (Don't turn her into a frog, please! X'D )_

  
-  


Rowena has been in a relationship with Richard Roman aka the Leviathan leader, for some time now.

Sure, things had been fun in the beginning and Rowena enjoyed the protection that came with being a powerful politician's girlfriend, but lately she feels their relationship has reached a dead end. Not only the man was busy all the time and did not spend much time with her, he was still cold and distant whenever he was home.

Then again, what did she expect? He might be a monster but he's still a man!

Or at least he looks like one.

Supernatural or human, men are all the same, Rowena sighed, as she turned the page on the book she was reading.

The money, the protection, the fancy parties...though that was all worth it, Rowena was still a woman. A woman with needs, very specific needs! She needs the Richard she fell for! The Richard that would fuck her through the mattress for hours and had her walking funny the next morning!

What if he was distant because...he had found himself a new toy to play with?

No, he wouldn't dare...would he? He knows what she is, what she is capable of doing. Leviathan might beat everything else but he's yet to face a powerful witch as the likes of her! Especially a jealous one!

"This is ridiculous." The witch huffed, closing the book. "The man is just busy, grab a hold of yourself!"

Standing from the couch, she walked to the bookshelf to place the book back into its designated spot. "Hm..." But what if her Richie indeed had someone else? "Might as well..." She squinted, walking away from the shelf to the big window across the room. "...prevent any unfortunate events, yes?" An evilish smirk appeared on her lips as she turned away from the window and walked to the room she shares with the Leviathan.

 

Roman arrived to the mansion a few hours later, followed by his loyal bodyguards, and when he heard the loud noises coming from the second floor just as he started climbing the stairs, his team immediately tensed up and one of them asked their boss if he wanted them to check the upper floor before he goes there.

"There's no need for that." The Leviathan said, grinning when he heard a familiar female voice moaning in abandon. "Pretty sure i can handle the situation."

"Sir-"

"Wait outside."

The team retreated to the garden to secure the perimeter, and only then Dick climbed the stairs to finally reach the second floor. Dumb humans. If they were to find out their boss is actually an immortal ancient being that has been locked away by God Himself, they'd know better not to ask stupid questions. They're just for show more than anything else.

He'll make sure to create himself a good leviathan team of bodyguards later. At least those will think twice before bothering him with ridiculous questions.

Approaching the master bedroom, the noises intensified, and though at first he thought the witch was having some fun on her own, the amused smile on his face soon faded when he heard male voices in the room. Male voices that...suspisciously sounded like his own. What in the world...?

The Leviathan pushed the door open and ...

"What...what is the meaning of this?!"

Rowena lied naked on the bed, surrounded by five naked Richard Romans, and when the witch heard her boyfriend's voice coming from the door, she lazily sat up and shot him a pervy smile. "Why, welcome home dearie!"

"How is this possible..." Dick looked...astounded, really, and then he remembered. "The arm. I take it you found it and...used it."

"I did." She replied, releasing a moan of pleasure when one of the five clones started mouthing at her neck and working his fingers in and out of her wet core." You seem to forget what i am capable of doing...and oh, i was feeling so...so lonely..."

"Where. Is.The.Arm?"

"Relax, it's...nnghh, do that again." Seems clone number three is her favorite. The witch was on the verge of exploding. Again. Clones number one, two, four and five started kissing her body and soon another couple of fingers breached her ass. Kinky Dicks aren't they? And Rowena was loving every minute of it! "It's in your office. What was i supposed to do with a rotting arm after i got what i ...oof...what i wanted?"

"These are not Leviathans." Dick stated the obvious when he tried looking into those clones' faces, seeing nothing but fake conjured flesh.

"Took some powerful witchcraft, love...but these fine men will keep me company for the rest of the night...since certain _others_ don't seem to want to do that." Oh, the venom behind those words!

Dick chuckled, he actually chuckled at the witch's words. So, she felt lonely and broke into his office to get the arm of the original Richard Roman to...conjure herself a bunch of fake Dicks. Huh. Pun totally intended by the way.

"I aim to conquer the world, my dear Rowena." He said, watching his clones pleasuring his girlfriend. He should be affected by the scene before him...but turns out, he wasn't. Those weren't real and once they're gone, she'll be back to him, begging him to take her just the way she likes it. "Can't do that if i am here all day indulging in your little whims, can i?"

Whims? Oh, how dare he?!

She is a woman, not some child!

Rowena shoved Dick number three down into the mattress and climbed on top of him, sinking on his cock inch by inch, making sure the original Dick saw the whole thing. "You can leave now..." She moaned loudly when the clone bottomed out and brought both hands to grip her thighs.

Smirking, Dick shook his head in amusement as he turned around to leave.

Oh, she'll be begging him soon alright. He will make sure of that.

"Enjoy...while you can."

And then he was gone.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**

_OMCHUCK! There! XD Is it good to keep you entertained while you're having a bubble bath surrounded by scented candles?! o.o (Crosses fingers)_

 

**NaturalWitch replied to Samlicker81:**

_That was not what I expected it to be but I absolutely enjoyed every minute of it. Thank you, darlin'._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_As long as she gets to live XD ) You're too kind! u.u_


	11. Handsy Ghost

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits posted:**

_Let's try something else...alternate universe(Human) where Crowley moves to a haunted house and the ghost that wakes him up in the middle of the night turns out to be quite handsy. And quite easy on the...dead eyes, too? [?] Let's say the ghost is Gabriel. Have fun with this one._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**  
  
Now THAT is interesting. Easy on the dead eyes. XD Got it! x3 

  
-  


The first time it happens, Crowley thinks he's dreaming so he doesn't really give it much importance.

Not complaining about the content of those wet dreams either, been a while since he allowed himself to relax or go out on dates, so perhaps this was his brain's way of saying it was about time he went out, who knows. Crowley doesn't give it much thought either way. Too busy moving, too busy unpacking, hell, he hasn't even greeted the neighbours yet though he suspects the old lady that lives next to him might be a witch since she's always mumbling unintelligible words under her breath whenever he catches her watching him from her kitchen window.

A lovely neighbourhood, no doubt.

The second time it happens, Crowley's not even asleep so...there's no way the wet warmth he feels trailing his jaw up is a dream.

The real estate agent did tell him the house was supposed to be haunted. He had laughed while the man remained serious. Then again, why should Crowley believe a ghost story coming from a guy named Lucifer? Lucifer! Who even names their child after the devil?!

He tried to ignore it the second time, telling himself his tiredness was probably making him see things, feel things that weren't there to begin with. He hadn't eaten anything yet that day either so perhaps it was just exhaustion.

Sure.

The third time it happens, Crowley is in the shower.

And while he soaped his arms, humming a random song, he felt something insanely tight and warm wrap around the head of his flaccid cock.

"What the...!" Crowley startled and his back hit the shower cabinet wall.

Something resembling a humanoid silhouette started forming in the middle of the steam, and while it gained shape, Crowley's eyes widened to the size of plates! That was definitely...a man. Wait...what? A man? No, not a man, that was a...

"I'm so glad you're home. Missed you." The man-ghost, whatever that was, said. "I was waiting for you."

"Wha-..." Crowley's brain was having trouble processing what was going on. Lucifer had been right then, the bastard. Ghosts are real...they are actually real! And his new house is haunted! Bollocks. "Who the hell are you?!"

The ghost smiled but didn't answer, reaching a cold hand to grab a hold of Crowley's soft member.

"Stop touching me!" But when Crowley tried to swat the ghost's hand away, his own went through his.

"Don't be like that, love." The ghost said at last, lifting his gaze, dead hazel eyes locking on scared ones. "You love it when i blow you in the shower. Let me do this for you."

"I am surely not being blown by a...a-" Gazing down, Crowley noticed how hard he was getting. Is he that pathetic?! Pathetic to the point of getting turned on by a...a bloody ghost?! "Shite."

The ghost smirked, the dead fucker! "It's okay, Sam."

Sam...?

"Who is Sam?" Crowley asked, lifting a brow in curiosity.

"You are, silly. Sam and Gabriel forever, remember?" The ghost, well Gabriel, winked, lifting his free hand to show Crowley the ring on his finger. Apparently this...Sam was married to Gabriel...and Gabriel was mistaking him for Sam...huh. Crowley's man enough to admit this whole thing has aroused the curiosity within him. Perhaps he should search the history of the house later. Maybe the real estate agent knows more than he lets out.

Maybe he c- "Fuck...!"

Yep. Gabriel had gotten to work and he was taking Crowley's cock into his mouth.

To hell with it, Crowley thought, when he felt that tongue swirl around the slit. Screw Casper the friendly ghost, hail Gabriel and his sinful mouth.

Might as well enjoy it before he finds a way to cast Gabriel out of the house.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits's profile:**

_Hope that was good. XD_

 

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits replied to Samlicker81:**

_To hell with Casper, now that's my kind of ghost. It was lovely, darling, thank you._


	12. 'Stolen goods'

**DevilWorshiper posted:**

_AU in which Nick is a cop, and Jimmy is a rebel/thief whatever, and Nick has to trap him. And stuff and things happen, for reasons. -Cough-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_Picturing Nick as a cop and Jimmy as a punk ass rebel thief right now. It's a very plesant mental picture! XD Here goes!_

  
-  


Nick was having a bad day. A really bad, shitty day.

Not only he had been given a shit ton of reports to fill in the morning, he had been assigned to an endless patrol on foot in one of the most shady neighbourhoods in town.

Not that he wanted to go home anytime soon, mind you, because his wife would nag him about mowing the lawn or cleaning the garage until his ears either start bleeding or fall off. He should probably find the time to divorce Sarah. He really should. Getting married hadn't been the best of decisions. He still blames that cheap bottle of scotch and that stupid trip to Vegas.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The screams brought Nick back to Earth and when he saw some kid running out of a store, carrying what he assumed were stolen goods, he immediately went into cop mode and started chasing after him. "You better catch that little fucker, officer!" The store owner's screams faded when he turned the corner and kept running after the thief.

"Stop right there! Don't make me pull out of my gun and shoot you, kid!"

"Hah! Pussy!" The thief teased as he jumped a fence and cut through the public garden.

"That's it, you're going down!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Five minutes later, Nick had the bastard pinned against the grass.

"Fuck...you're fast, i didn't th-"

"Shut up! I'm going to read you your rights and-"

"Bitch, please. I know them by heart by now." The thief snickered, wincing when the cop applied more pressure to his twisted arm. "You're hurting me...i could charge you with aggression."

Huffing, Nick rolled his eyes. "You wish. Get the fuck up." The cop helped the thief stand on his feet and when their eyes finally met, the older man saw the youngest's cheeks going pink. Huh. He wonders if he's that flustered as well. The little shit did make him run.

"Wow." The thief said. "You're...you're hot. I wouldn't have run if i knew how hot you were." And then he smirked, eyeing up the cop for a solid few seconds. "I mean...damn."

"Is that what you do when you're in trouble? Flirt with the authorities?"

Smirking, the thief shook his head. "None of them were that good looking." He winked.

"You must have one hell of a criminal record, Mr..."

"Jimmy. Well, James. James Novak. In case you want to add me on social media or something." And Jimmy's one hell of a teaser, isn't he?

"You're young, Mr Novak. How about you return what you stole to that nice man and i let you go with a warning?"

Jimmy squinted, seeming to consider the cop's offer. "Huh, may i...offer a counter-proposal?"

"What?" Nick lifted a brow, squirming a little under the boy's scrutiny. The hell? Where did that come from?

"You let me blow you behind that dumpster over there and i promise i will leave Ben's grocery store alone." The thief, Jimmy, smiled, big blue eyes widening in both hope and lust.

"What...?" Nick repeated, cursing himself for sounding like a broken record. "I...i could arrest you for, uh...for such an indecent proposal, boy!"

"Uh-huh." Jimmy nodded, agreeing. "You could...or you could fuck my face and come down my throat."

"..."

"Your call." Jimmy grinned.

Needless is to say Nick ended up going with the thief's proposal.

Best. Blowjob. Ever.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on DevilWorshiper's profile:**

_Ohmy, that ending am i right?! X'D I hope you like it!_

 

**DevilWorshiper commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Hell. Look at that perverted young Jimmy Novak! Now I need to tell Jimmy to play as a thief, start a nice roleplay game, cough... @ChainedToAComet.  
Well, that was cool, and hawt! Why did you have to stop there????? -lol-_

 

**ChainedToAComet replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_Stop it. That is not happening! -Insert frowny face here?!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_I don't know, it was getting too long. Don't hate me? XD Still, i'm happy you enjoyed it! <3_


	13. Lawsuit

**Lawboy83 posted:**

_Sam is a successful lawyer who took on a case against the Devil, a wealthy business man who used his employee, Castiel for sexual favors. The Devil (Lucifer) tries to buy Sam off the same way and somehow succeeds. [Sastifer smut implied]._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_What an enticing prompt, this one! o.o Let's see what happens! XD_

  
-  


Sam Winchester's a very well known name amongst lawyers nowadays, despite his young age.

Sam has been climbing the legal career ladder by wining a case after the other, so it didn't really come much of a surprise when he was given one of the most famous and mediatic cases drawing all attentions in the media lately.

Allegedly, the wealthy owner of the Casino The Cage had taken advantage of one of his employees, some shy middle-aged man called Castiel Novak that worked as a bartender three times a week at the casino and spent the remaining days working as a Dealer on the Poker tables.

So far, the story went like this:

The owner, Lucifer Shurley, best known as the Devil amongst his peers, had seduced Mr Novak, compelling the man into going to his office, offering a generous salary raise in exhange for sex, but once all cards were on the table, metaphorically speaking that is, Mr Novak had regretted his decision of following his Boss all the way into his office and when he tried to leave, the Devil had put himself between the man and the door and slipped his hands around his waist, pulling him into a rough kiss.

According to Mr Novak, he had tried to run away, but the Devil's grip was just too strong, and the other man ended up having his way with him eventually.

Now, though Mr Novak didn't exactly labeled what happened as rape, he still went and pressed charges against his Boss.

Probably trying to see if he'd win some money with all this.

Sam doesn't think he has a very strong case against the Devil because...since the moment the Casino owner got served, he immediately surrounded himself with the best laywers in the country.

He'll still try, though, it's his job and he'll see it through. One way or the other.

 

"You could have accepted the money, you know." Lucifer taunted on the other end of the line while Castiel walked down the curb at a rushed pace, cursing himself for being late to the meeting with his lawyer. "I still fucked you, didn't i?" He sknickered, laughing loudly when he heard Castiel release a groan. "You're not going to win, Cassie. You really...REALLY should have accepted the money."

"Stop calling me." Castiel retorted.

"You didn't hang up yet." Lucifer's shit eating grin was almost audible. "You're still in time to call this little circus off. You had your fun. You know...if you don't do it, i will assure you no other casinos will give you a job. I own you."

"I will tell my lawyer what you just said and we're going to use your words against you."

Chuckling, Lucifer's voice dropped an octave. If that's even possible considering how low his voice already is. "Winchester, right? Smart kid. Young."

"Lucifer..."

"He won't help you. You don't have anything against me but your word and we both know it's useless. I am a powerful man, Castiel. You should have known better before messing with me, i-"

Click.

"Infuriating bastard." Castiel cursed, pocketing his phone, a little sigh escaping his lips when the sight of the coffee shop he agreed to meet up with his lawer came into sight.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr Novak." Sam greeted his client with a handshake and gestured towards the empty chair across the table. "Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"You seem troubled..." Sam commented, sitting down. "Something happened?"

"Lucifer called...he said awful things."

"I see...tell me everything."

 

Lucifer's confident, he knows Sam Winchester won't help Castiel, but when he saw the boy's picture on the newspaper the next day, walking next to his client as they left a local coffee shop together, he wanted to bless the paparazzi that had taken that picture.

The kid had a really nice ass...damn.

The sight of him and Castiel together though...fuck.

Castiel is attractive. Sam is attractive.

And he wanted to fuck them both.

Mostly Sam.  
What if the boy was a virgin? What if he wasn't even gay to start with? How fun would that be?

And how would Mr Winchester help his client if a scandal like that were to be known?

The Devil can already picture the tabloids.  
And the photoshopped pictures.

He wants them. And he shall have them.

 

"What are we doing here?" Castiel protested, tugging at the collar of his suit, suddenly feeling like he was suffocating.

"Mr Shurley said he wanted to make a deal." Said Sam, gaze exploring the odd living room decoration. Who the hell owns a statue of himself? A... naked statue of himself for that matter. Lucifer sure has a big ego. And if the statue's proportions are to be correct, then he must have a real big d-

"Mr Shurley will see you know." The maid, Meg...something, announced, a smirky smile curling her lips as she gestured towards the stairs. "Last door on the right."

"Thank you, miss." Sam nodded, getting up from the couch, Cas in tow.

"Good luck." She winked at them and walked away.

"Why would she say that?" Castiel frowned, following Sam upstairs. "I didn't like the way she was looking at us..."

"Relax, Mr Novak. If Mr Shurley's deal is good, we take it, if not, we go ahead and take him to court. Initial plan still stands...but i have to admit i was curious when his lawyer called me, saying he wanted to propose a deal."

"I...i understand."

"I am sure it won't take long."

Both men walked down the hall and when they got to the door, Sam knocked.

"Come in." A raspy voice commanded.

Sam turned the knob and pushed the door open, making his way inside first.

"Good morning, Mr Shurley, i wanted to thank you f-...uh..what...what is all this?"

"Oh God!" Castiel looked astounded as well when he stepped into the room.

Lucifer was sitting on a big chair, completely naked, lazily stroking himself to hardness, and though that alone was a massive red flag, no pun intended, the strange objects hanging on the walls were what had both Sam and Castiel gaping in fear.

The hell, was that some sort of...sex dungeon?!

The door shut behind them and the click that followed meant that someone had locked it.

Probably Meg...that woman sure had a very suspicious smile on her face when she wished them good luck.

Well, shit.

"Mr Shurley." Sam swallowed, trying to keep his gaze at eye level. "If you don't let us go, i will call the police-"

"You could try..."Lucifer teased, biting his lip, stroking himself faster. "There's no reception here." The bastard giggled. He giggled! For fuck's sake. "Now, why don't you make yourself comfortable, hmm? Unless you want me to force you...Cassie there can relate, can't he? Hey there, handsome."

Castiel blushed, looking away.

"Mr Shurley, this is a very outrageous behavior!"

"Ah ah ah...! I do want to make a deal."

"You are a...a very sick man." Castiel's voice trembled a little when he gazed towards his Boss. Former Boss.

"No deal!" Sam yelled. "You let us go this instant!"

"Mr Winchester! Sam...Sammy? I'm going to call you Sammy." The Devil smirked, eyeing up the young lawyer like he's his newest prey. "I wonder if you'd still be that feisty if you were choking on my cock."

"W-what?" Even Sam was blushing now!

Castiel blinked, looking between Lucifer and Sam.

"Alright, about that deal..."Lucifer continued, dropping his hand, and both Sam and Cas could see the head of the blond's cock glistening with precome. "I am willing to readmit Cassie, willing to write a recomendation letter if that's what he wants, willing to forget this silly lawsuit ever happened...if..."

"If...?" Cas prompted.

"If...i get to fuck Sam while you suck him off, Cassie." Lucifer grinned. "Fair enough, don't you think?"

Sam and Castiel shared a look, Lucifer chuckled.

"Oh, right, almost forgot. Of course Sammy boy would get something out of this as well, say...a better position in that lousy firm of yours?"

"This...y-you're blackmailing us!"

"I am." Lucifer shrugged, gazing from Sam to Castiel. "I want an answer, boys."

They were trapped.

They could shove Lucifer's deal up his ass and kick the door open, maybe slap that smug maid on their way out...but the Devil's deal actually sounded ... very appealing!

The hell, was Sam actually considering his ridiculous proposal?!

"Sam..." Castiel approached his lawyer. "I...i think i am inclined to, uh...to-"

So Castiel was on board, huh.

"Boys...?" Lucifer's voice had them peeling their eyes from each other.

"Fine."

Lifting a brow, Lucifer looked Sam in the eye.  
Did he really say the big yes?

Hah!

Not even mr goody-goody Sam Winchester could refuse such a generous deal, could he?

Lucifer's going to enjoy this.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Lawboy83's profile:**

_Phewwwwww, that was long or what?! o.o Let me know what you think!! XD_

 

**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_Wow Becky! That was great, thanks! Might have been long but well worth it! Loved it!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_I love it that you loved it. <3 (Crush much?!)_


	14. Meanie

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Because we need more Sassy-Gay!Mark Pellegrino on the SPN set. With Jared thinking the world is all focused on him and his well built being,  
and Misha trying to be part of the group, he tries with Mark, whom was trying to talk to Jared, whom was trying to get into 'character'. Lol_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_No idea what i'll come up with for this one. Let's see! x3_

  
-  


"Hey there, Jared. I was wondering if you'd like to go through some lines with me, perhaps rehearse the scene where i slap the shit out of you?" Mark Pellegrino grinned as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, script hanging from his left hand.

"It's Sam." Jared groaned, not even bothering to look his co-actor's way, eyes entirely glued to the script in his hands.

"Wha-"

"IT'S SAM! When i'm rehearsing, you call me Sam, you don't call me Jared and you most certainly will not call me Sir!"

"Why the hell would anyone call you sir, you dumbass little brat? Do you know how old i am? I've made...tons of movies, shows, i-"

"All i heard is that you're old." Jared huffed, turning the page.

"Now you listen here, you little sh-"

"Hey guys, hi!!" The interrupting high pitched voice had both actors glancing Misha Collins' way. "Oh, you two reading lines together?! Mind if i join you?"

"Who are you again?" Jared asked, lifting a brow, raising a hand to wave Clif over. "How did you get in here?"

Mark rolled his eyes and Misha frowned, seeming confused...and then scared when he saw Jared's bodyguard coming their way. "I....Misha, i'm Misha."

"Mishka??"

"Uh, no...it's...Misha. I can spell it for you if you want, M-I-"

"Ugh, Mark Sheppard here has already ruined my mood, not you too, Mishka!"

"It's fucking Pellegrino! Sheppard's that hobo that shows up around the set every now and then, remember?!" Mark protested. He's, indeed, too old for this shit.

"Oh, right." Jared shrugged, exchanging a knowing look with Clif that probably said _escort these dudes to the exit and make sure no one bothers me for the rest of the day and oh, while you're at it, bring me a milkshake, you know how i like it._

Nodding, Clif proceeded to take both Mark and Misha by their arms.

"What the hell- do you know who i am?!" Pellegrino squirmed, trying to free himself...but damn, Clif's a strong man!

"Some punk ass kid that did porn once." Clif snorted. Mark looked very offended...he even blushed!

Misha's blue eyes widened to the size of plates when he heard Clif state such fact, but he didn't say anything about it, not wanting to turn Mark into an enemy if he dared to mock him for having done porn before. "Just...don't resist. It's futile." Misha, quitter Misha, provided, sighing, as both he and Mark were escorted outside.

And once outside, the door to Jared's trailer slammed shut and Clif walked away to get that milkshake for his boss.

Awkward silence.

Mark was fanning himself very rapidly, and...were those tears in his eyes?!

"It's okay, Mark." Misha went for the hug, embracing the other actor in a very awkward and, most likely, unrequited way. "Jared can be a bully sometimes. I have been working with him since season four and he doesn't seem to have learned my name yet."

"He's mean! "Sighing, Mark brought a hand up to Misha's shoulder. "Misha?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me some more?"

Oh, okay!  
Misha's more than happy to oblige!

Seems that friendly hug wasn't as unrequited as Misha thought it was!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_Haha, bully Jared took over this thing! XD Hope you like it anyway!_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_-Laughed so hard at the end lmao!-  
It was great, loved it! You embrace the man, Misha! You do that lol!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Yay, i am so glad you loved it! x3 XD_

 

**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_I'm even laughing! That was hilarious!  
-Jared is now jealous of all the attention!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_Of course he is, because he's the center of the world in that verse! How dare they?! Haha XD_


	15. Take a picture, lasts longer

**Fanboy83 posted:**

_Castiel and Lucifer are experienced underwear angel models (just like Victoria's Secret models) who end up with a novice photographer (Sam). What happens when the two models get a load of Sam Winchester on his first day? [Much smut encouraged]_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Fanboy83:**

_How fitting! Seriously! That's such a cool prompt, i hope i won't disappoint, senpai! u.u_

  
-  


"DUDE!" Dean patted his younger brother on the back, with more force than necessary if Sam's to say something about it, congratulating him for landing a job with one of the most requested male modelling agencies in the whole country. Chuck's Secret agency! "Even though i don't swing that way, i gotta say you're one lucky son of a bitch! You're gonna get rich, like really rich, filthy rich!"

"Dean!" Sam blushed, brushing his brother's hand off. "Stop making a big deal out of it. I'll be but one of many photographers, doubt any of those models would even look at me twice..."

"You're the man behind the camera, they'll be looking at you the entire time." Dean teased, laughing. "Maybe you'll get to work with the models in the posters in your room. Castille and...Lucy, right?"

"Castiel and Lucifer." Sam corrected, blushing harder. He should probably get rid of the posters, he really should...i mean, he's approaching on thirty, he's not a teen anymore and grown ass men didn't have posters of other men on their walls...right?! Cas and Luci, though, they were like Chuck's Secret MVP! Sam was nervous about meeting them but he was also excited because next week it was Angel Parade week! All models would put on different Angel wings on their backs and walk down the heavy decorated catwalk wearing as less clothing and accessories as possible.

Sam loved Angel Parade week.

"Fanboy." Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

Overral, Sam's first day at the agency went well.

Not only he got to meet and work with many models he had only watched on tv, he had been often praised about his photography skills. The boss was pleased and so were the models.

One of them had even flirted with Sam. Michael was his name. A gorgeous blue eyed man with dark hair he had seen many times performing on the catwalk and in many tv commercials as well. Michael had managed to slip a little piece of paper with his phone number into his shirt pocket and to say Sam was dumbfounded, would be understatement of the year!

Michael is handsome, but Sam wasn't going to call him.

He didn't want to get fired later in case the boss found out.

Besides, he has a thing for Castiel and Lucifer.  
Though he doubts they'd pay him the same attention Michael did.

And he'd still get in trouble with the boss if he found out he and Cas and Luci-

"Winchester!" Speak of the devil. "Good job, those pics turned out really great! I'll show them to Mr Shurley later, but i am sure he'll approve them. Summer catalogue, here we go!"

"I am glad you liked them, Gabriel." Funny how his boss has a first name policy but will still call him by his last name.

"Cassie and Lucibae return from Rome tonight and you're going to work with them first thing in the morning, alright?" Gabe grinned. "What do you think, big boy, ready to get a load of them??"

Oh. My. God.  
Damn Gabriel and his poor choice of words.

Of course Sam's ready. More than ready! To work with them, that is!

 

Sam didn't sleep for a second that night.

The poster of a Lucifer dressed in a white suit on the left and the poster of a half naked Castiel on the right, reminding him of what's to come when he has to get up and go to work in the morning.

Not wanting to go through the embarrassment of popping a boner during work when he's taking pictures of those two, he decided he should do something about his urges and give himself a hand in the hopes to calm down his nervousness.

Sam jerked off to the mental picture of those two lying in bed with him, pampering him with kisses as they placed both of their hands over his and stroked him faster and faster to a blinding orgasm.

He'd...shower in the morning.

 

Next day, Sam entered the Agency with a bright smile on his face, greeted his co-workers, and walked to Gabe's office.

"What are you doing here?!" Gabriel squinted, chewing on minty bubblegum. "Cas and Luci are waiting for you!"

"Oh...i...i'm sorry, i had no idea i was late!"

"You're not, they're early." Gabriel chuckled. "Go on, then! Shoo! Get to work!"

 

Sam was nervous alright, so nervous he feared he'd throw up the half burnt toast he shoved down his throat before getting out of the house and-

Nope. Sam was not ready for what he walked into when he opened the door to the room where he's supposed to meet up with the models.

He was not ready!

Abort!

So not ready!

Lucifer was kissing Castiel and Sam could actually see the way their tongues rubbed and swirled around each other, saliva dropping down their stubbly chins, as the blond ground his hips against the shorter man's, eliciting the most sinful noises out of those swollen kissed lips.

"Huh...i...uh..."

He should...leave, shouldn't he? Things is he was rooted to place.

And he was getting hard.

Ooooh fuck. Great.

Lucifer broke the kiss for a moment, turning those predatory icy blue on him, while a very eager Cas kept kissing his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, hips grinding against the blond's, seeking whatever friction he might get.

Not to mention they were half naked and wearing those ridiculous Angel wings some self- proclaimed fashion designer made for them. Sam's not ashamed to admit his gaze might have wandered to the outline of their very hard cocks hidden beneath those sheer white garments they were wearing.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  


"You are the new photographer, aren't you?" Lucifer's voice was smooth as silk. Did funny things to Sam. And his cock. Which stood to full attention now.

"Y-yes. I'm Sam."

"Sam." Grinning, the blond gazed back at Castiel, leaning to kiss his forehead. "Cassie, the new photographer is here."

"Luci...nnghh...no, don't stop. I'm close." Cas mumbled, grinding faster.

Holy crap.

Sam's cock is about to have a seizure!

"Stop." Lucifer grabbed a fistful of dark hair and yanked the younger model's head back, forcing him to acknowledge the other man in the room. "Say hello to Sam, baby."

"Hm...hello." Cas greeted Sam shyly, biting on his lip, and Sam tried not to squirm under those piercing baby blues.

"That's a good boy." Lucifer praised, unclenching his fist, draping his arm over Cas' shoulders. "What do you think, should we invite Sam to our little party? He does look...." And Lucifer's eyes darted to the bulge between Sam's legs. "...interested, to say the least."

"He...he does." Cas agreed, licking his lips, body still tingling with the need to get some release. And the sooner the better. "I want him, Luci."

"Hm." Humming his approval, Lucifer let go of Cas for a moment and walked towards Sam. "I want him too."

"What about the photos?" Sam lamely asked, wishing his brain had been smart enough to come up with something else. Someting flirty, something dirty...whatever! Everything but work! Stupid brain, why must it embarass him like that?!

"They can wait." Lucifer promised, reaching out a hand to cup Sam's chin, jerking his head up so the model could look him in the eye. "You have lovely eyes. Hazel...green?"

Sam swallowed, trying to nod his head, insane heat pooling in his crotch. He's pretty sure he's leaking by now...

"Luci." Cas' voice had the older model looking away from Sam to gaze at him. "I want to suck him. And i want you to fuck me while i suck him."

Chuckling, Lucifer dropped his hand, shaking his head in amusement. "Anything else, your Majesty?"

"Want you to come all over his face...he has such beautiful cheekbones...i...i really want to see them covered in white."

Sam must be dreaming because this can't be real.

Can't be real!

"Can do, Cassie." Lucifer seemed on board with it. He waved Cas closer and when both models gazed at Sam, the photographer felt way too self-conscious. A part of him wanted to run, but the other? The 99% of him? Wanted to go on his knees and do whatever those two ask of him, because...fuck yes! FUCK YES! "Castiel's a bit of a bitchy sub, you see, but nothing pleases me more than fulfilling his fantasies."

"Sam?" That was Cas. "Will you do as we say?"

Blinking a few times, Sam tried to find his voice.

"Yes." Clearing his throat, he repeated. "Fuck, yes. Anything. Fuck."

 

Grinning, Castiel backed Sam against a nearby couch, often used in the pictures, until the back of his knees hit the edge and he fell on it. The younger model climbed on top of the photographer and immediately reached for the zipper, pulling it down, while Lucifer positioned himself behind Castiel, a hand pushing his clothes up his bare ass, spreading his cheeks apart, while two fingers of his free hand slipped inside his tight hole.

Castiel released a loud groan at the dry intrusion, but that didn't stop him from freeing Sam's leaking arousal and lean down to take it into his mouth all at once.

"Oh God, Cas, your mouth..." Sam moaned, refraining himself from thrusting his cock deeper into the model's throat, but Lucifer's laughter had the Winchester gazing at him over Cas' shoulder.

"It's okay, you can fuck his mouth. Little whore gets off on it." Lucifer said, spanking Cas' behind, thrusting his fingers to the knuckle inside his ass. "You like it, don't you?"

Cas hummed, the vibration around his cock nearly sending Sam off the edge.

"See? Do it, Sam. Wreck his throat."

Well then, don't mind if i do, Sam thought.

Sam thrust his hips experimentally at first and noticing Cas didn't have any problems with it, the Winchester started fucking his throat in earnest, chasing his orgasm.

"Just like that, Sam...fuck, that's hot. Harder!" Lucifer encouraged, stroking his cock before he lined it up with Cas' entrance.

Castiel moaned wantonly around Sam's cock, his body rocking back and forth with the force of Lucifer's thrusts, until one particular thrust had Sam coming undone since the older model had shoved Cas harder against him, thus forcing his pulsing cock to hit the back of Cas' throat.

Sam cried out in pleasure, hips bucking erratically, white hot come pouring down Cas' throat as he rode the afterglow. His hips eventually stilled and he opened his eyes only to watch Cas come untounched all over himself, ropes of come landing on his clothes as well since he hadn't bothered to remove them.

He should have removed them.

Goddammit.

Castiel collapsed on top of Sam, utterly spent, and Sam didn't resist to wrap his hands around his narrow waist. Who knows if another opportunity like this will come up in the future, right?! Might as well cuddle the fuck out of his crushes!

Lucifer wasn't done yet though.

Cas did say he wanted to watch him come all over Sam's face. Oh God. Kudos to Sam's spent cock for trying to get up again!

"Don't fall asleep, Cassie." Lucifer's broken voice had the younger model mumbling something under his breath as he disentangled from Sam's embrace and sat up on the couch. "You asked for the big finale. Watch it."

Castiel nodded, his eyes threatening to droop, while Lucifer told Sam to get off the couch and get on his knees on the floor.

A command Sam was more than happy to obey.

Didn't take long for Lucifer's cock to start pulsing and when his fluids landed on Sam's face, the Winchester closed his eyes and opened his mouth, the fucker!

 

Not too bad for a second day on the job, Sam thought later that day, as he tried to keep a straight face while taking pictures of Castiel and Lucifer wearing nothing but speedos.

He can't wait for tomorrow.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Fanboy83's profile:**

_Longest thing i've ever wrote?! Dunno! But Kudos for me for not teasing you guys with no smut for once, right? AMIRIGHT?! X'D Hope you like this. u.u_

 

**Fanboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_Blew me away! -literally- That was so hot and steamy! Seriously made my night! <3_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Fanboy83:**

_Yay, i enjoyed writing it! You enjoyed reading it. I enjoy your joy?!! x3 x3_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Holyshi---......... /////////// -That was too hot. Hot Damn.-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Hot enough to warm that cold Grace of yours, Mr Devil?! ;) XD Glad you enjoyed it too!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to draw _that_. lol


	16. Exotic

**I.P.Freely posted:**

_Let's add some more Calthazar, darling. I just can't get enough! How about something really slutty? I'm loving the whole angel models thing, let's run with that idea. Castiel goes international and meets an exotic model- moi! Lots of flirting and lots of sexual innuendos are highly encouraged._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to I.P. Freely:**

_Slutty's the keyword then!! X'D Okie!! Here goes nothing. x3_

  
-  


Castiel Novak quickly became a renowned name in the modelling world and it didn't take long for the male model to receive job offers from everywhere around the globe.

From Japan to Iceland, from Australia to South Africa, Castiel was on a roll!

He'd call his friends in America every now and then, especially Lucifer and Sam, making sure they knew he was thinking about them even though he was thousands of miles away. They'd mess up with him and call him a glorified diva even if he was nothing like that. They missed him as much as Castiel missed them but then, one day, Lucifer announced he and Sam were taking things to the next level and though Castiel gave them his blessing, he couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

Then again, his way of living stopped being compatible with theirs and Cas knew they weren't going to wait for him forever.

Still, it hurt.

Castiel's next modelling job would be at a fancy Hotel in London and he was actually looking forward to it. He needed to distract himself, needed to meet new people. Even if he meets new people everyday, no one seemed to have caught his eye just yet. And he has worked with the finest male and female models out there.

 

He wasn't ready for Balthazar though.

The british male model was...something else!  
His accent did funny things to Cas and whenever they brushed hands or had to pose really close to each other for photoshoots, his skin would still be tingling long after Balthazar was gone.

He was gorgeous. He was smart. He was strong...and Cas wanted to jump him.

Sam who? Lucifer who?  
Cas had eyes for Balthazar only.

 

They were on a break and Cas was eating a salad in a private dressing room his agent had managed to arrange him, when a knock on the door kind of startled him, interrupting all sorts of dirty thoughts filling his mind most likely.

"Come in."

"Hello, darling."

Cas stood at attention immediately. His crush had just entered his dressing room. Act casual. Dont say anything stupid, don't-

"I like your biceps."

!!!

Balthazar's eyes widened at the outburst and then he started laughing.

Stupid...stupid brain! Cas wanted to disappear.

"Why, thank you love." The british smirked, leaning on his side against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, making sure the other model had a good view of his biceps! "I must admit i am surprised."

"At my stupidity?" Again...why?!

"Oh no, i do not think you are stupid at all, Castiel." Balthazar grinned, licking his lips, eyeing him up, humming his approval at the sheer fabric covering his lean body. It sure left nothing to the imagination! "I am surprised because i came here to put my moves on you and you-"

"Got ahead of myself." Castiel finished for him. "I...i apologize, i should have let you, uh...do your thing." He smirked. Okay, brain, that's the way to go. Sass and sarcasm. Put those wits to good use for once! "So..." The younger model put the salad aside and got up from his seat, walking towards the other model. "Just so you know..." And then he was leaning forward, lips ghosting Balthazar's ear. "I'd let you put anything you want...in me."

Balthazar nearly lost his shit there for a moment!  
He's supposed to be the predator here.

But, hey. Not that he's complaining.

"That so, love?" The older model unfolded his arms and brought one hand up to cup the youngest's chin. "Any preferences on wherever i might put my...moves?"

 

And that's how Balthazar ended up fucking Castiel against the wall.

The whole dressing room shook but none of them seemed to care about the unwanted attention.

Castiel was trembling with the need to come, letting out the prettiest moans, as Balthazar thrust hard and fast into his barely stretched hole, the palms on the wall leaving sweaty handprints beneath them. "Touch me...touch my cock, oh God, i need-"

"Aren't you a demanding little bitch?" Balthazar teased, leaning forward, kissing and nibbling on his shoulder. "Not gonna touch you, might as well come on my cock."

"Balthazar...please!"

"Even if you beg in such a pretty way..." Balthazar snickered against his ear, fingers digging onto Cas' firm buttocks as he picked up the pace. "No."

"B-balth-!"

The british straightened up, using both hands to spread Cas' cheeks, as he watched his cock viciously fucking into his hole. He wasn't going to last.

Cas tried to reach for his own cock, but at the pace Balthazar fucked him, he'd probably fall face first on the floor if his hands were to leave the wall.

 

The ringtone he picked for Lucifer started playing loudly in the room and Cas knew his former lover and friend was calling him. And for the first time since he said he'd start dating Sam for real, Castiel didn't feel anything. The cock up his ass letting him know there were more fish in the sea. He wasn't even curious about whatever Lucifer might want to talk with him. And if he really wants to talk, he'll leave a message or something, right?

"Aren't you...aren't you going to answer that?" Balthazar teased, voice and grip trembling.

And Castiel seemed close too because the heat coiled in his gut threatened to burst any moment now.

"Kiss me."

"Cassie..."

"Kiss me." Cas turned his head and Balthazar leaned in to press his lips onto his for a sloppy kiss over his shoulder. All tongue and teeth.

Both men groaned and when Cas' walls clenched around Balthazar's cock, the british came with a loud moan, thrusting faster, relishing in the aftershocks, letting the younger model's ass milk his shaft to the last drop. And Castiel came mere moments later as well, painting the wall in white.

The models slid to the floor and Cas instinctively moved closer to Balthazar, resting his head against his chest. He's a cuddler by nature! Lucifer used to cuddle him afterwards. Sam too.

Balthazar didn't seem to mind though. He actually wrapped an arm around the american model, an honest smile tugging at his lips as he leaned his head to place a little kiss on that damp, messy hair. "You know, Cassie...i think i am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Cas replied, closing his eyes, panting softly.

"Hm. I might...convince my agent to land a job in America sometime soon...how about that, love, would you like that?"

Presume Balthazar around his friends?! Why, yes. Cas likes the idea very much.

"I'd love that."

"Then it's settled."

And that was the beginning of a beautiful _partnership_.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on I.P. Freely's profile:**

_I don't know if it was 'slutty' enough for your standards, but i hope you enjoy reading this anyway! XD_

 

**I.P.Freely replied to Samlicker81:**

_Why mourn over the Devil when a sexy Brit is just around the corner? Wonderful, darling! You know me, I could always use more hanky panky!  
-His gauge is broken, don't listen to him-_


	17. This is awkward

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits posted:**

_Crowstiel. Two strangers get drunk, fall in bed...and i want to read about the morning after. Make it as awkward as possible, yes?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**

_One awkward Crowstiel fic coming out! XD_

  
-  


The light that penetrated the bedroom windows forced a very grumpy and sleepy Castiel to leap out of bed, naked, at seven am, to draw the blinds down as he squinted his eyes against the strong rays of sun. And once the room was dark again, he returned to bed, lied down, and turned onto his right.

"Stupid sun..." He mumbled against the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, growling at the familiar pain in the back of his skull, indicating the start of a headache.  
Castiel kind of...remembers drinking more than he should at Sam's job promotion party last night.

And whatever happened after the tenth shot of tequila, is nothing but a blur.  
Stupid Gabriel and his drinking games.

Then again, he's home. Safe. In his bed.  
He wouldn't even be home if something bad had happened in the first place, right?

Right.

He'll sleep through his hangover and he'll be fine.

He'll be just fine.

 

"What time is this?" A sleepy rough voice asked, startling Castiel awake.

Or not.

"Bloody hell, it's not eight yet, is it??"

Castiel jumped out of the bed, falling on his ass onto the fluffy carpet on the floor, because he sure as hell doesn't remembering hooking up with anyone at the party let alone bring them home with him!

Wait. Fluffy carpet?  
He doesn't have any carpets of the sort in his room...

"What was that..." The owner of the raspy voice sat up on the bed and stretched an arm to flip the nightstand's lamp swith on. "Castiel? What are you doing down there, love?" The man teased, peering at him from his spot on the bed.

"Who...i..."

"Deep breaths now."

"W-where am i?! Who are you? Where did you get this awesome carpet?!"

Eh?

"Huh, you really don't remember?" The pale light from the lamp illuminated Crowley's features and when Cas looked up at him, his brain tried kicking into gear. He seemed familiar. He was at Sam's party, wasn't he?

Wasn't this guy...one of Sam's lawyer friends?  
No, he wasn't a friend of Sam's per se, he was...

Oh, crap.

OH, CRAP!

"You're...you're Sam's Boss."

"That i am. The name's Crowley Ferguson in case you're still experiencing difficulties remembering things on your own."

Castiel was stunned. Did he actually sleep with Sam's boss?!  
Why?!

And...who seduced who?

Noticing the confused expression on Castiel's face, Crowley smirked and got up from bed, reaching for the neatly folded robe on top of the dresser. "You look like you could use some coffee. God knows i do."

"I...i-"

Crowley walked to the closet to retrieve another robe and then approached Cas. "Here. Until the maid comes and washes your clothes, i suggest you put this on."

Great. Now he's a ...a hostage!  
Stuck until his clothes are washed and dry and...

Why were his clothes being washed?  
Just...what happened last night?

"I can tell you are still confused, but i promise a good cup of coffee will do wonders to your memory." Crowley grinned and walked to the door. "You coming?"

Castiel groaned in response and got up, wearing the robe. "Yes."

 

Crowley made coffee for the both of them and offered a cup to Castiel, whom was sitting across him at the kitchen island, still looking confused.

"So...how did i end up here again??" Cas asked after a while, reaching for the cup with both hands. "I can't seem to remember that part."

"You came on to me."

He...he did?

"And i found you very attractive." The older man smiled around the edge of his cup before taking a sip. "Still do."

"That's...it?"

"I knew you were drunk, i was a bit tipsy myself, but it was when you hopped onto the snacks table and spilled an entire tray of tequila shots all over yourself, that i suggested you came home with me."

"...really."

"Yes, really."

"But, uh..." Castiel was blushing now. "We...woke up in the same bed. Did we...did we actually-"

"You fell asleep with my cock in your mouth."

Cas cringed at the man's bluntness!

"I took no offense, darling. I did appreciate the effort though."

Where's a shovel so he can dig a hole and hide in there for the rest of his life?

"My brother Gabriel is the one to blame. He...he incited me to participate in his drinking games when he knows my tolerance to alcohol is pretty low."

"On that we agree." Crowley finished his coffee after a couple sips and placed the empty cup on the table, eyes on Cas the entire time. Damn, but he looked good like that, wrapped in his robe, messy dark hair pointing in all directions. There's no way he'll let him leave his appartment before he has a piece of that.

"Crowley?"

"Yes?"

"You're staring."

Of course he is.

Grinning, Crowley shook his head, leaning forward, daring to reach out a hand to touch Castiel's around the immaculate cup trapped between his hands. He hadn't even tasted the coffee yet.

"I was thinking...i can be kind of OCD sometimes...and if there's one thing that bothers me, is leaving things unfinished."

"You're...referring to the blowjob, aren't you?"

Ah, he's not just pretty, he's quite perceptive too, is he not?

Crowley's going to have fun with this one.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits' profile:**

_Awkward enough? o.o XD Hope you like!!_

 

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits replied to Samlicker81:**

_Works perfectly fine by me. Thank you, darling._


	18. Daddy Day Care

**WhatIsAUsernameFor posted:**

_I just thought of something! -Excited Angel is excited- I want to read a human AU in which Chuck runs a daycare and he has to look after the Novak twins; Cassie and Jimmy; Crowley, Sammy, Dean, Richie(Dick), Gabriel, Becky, Lucifer, etc. -All of them then(?)-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_D'aww! That's lovely. I like this prompt. <3_

  
-  


Chuck Shurley's dream of becoming a published writer crumbled around him the day the reviews of his first published book came out.

The critics hated it.  
And the book hadn't sold very well after that.

Apparently, self inserting yourself into a story was the douchiest things to do.  
Yes, they had used those very words to describe it.

Great.

Chuck actually thought he'd reach world fame with his book. Supernatural was such a wonderful story because it had a bit of everything. Drama, comedy, tragedy, monsters...love.

A pity it hadn't worked.

Damn critics.

Chuck needed to eat though. He needed to pay bills.  
Since he couldn't live of his writing, one day he thought of opening a daycare.

Blame the movie he watched the other day. Daddy Day Care was very underrated in Chuck's opinion!  
If Eddy's character could do it, then so could he!

Right?!

Should have picked another movie for inspiration.

 

The first day he opened the doors of his modest house, he received a few parents.  
Apparently they were so desperate to leave their kids with someone, they didn't even notice the crappy state of his living room.

Chuck should have cleaned up better.

But hey, he had gotten some children's books at least. And toys!  
And he had plenty of food too.

Cereals.  
And spagethi...

The first parent, a single mom named Naomi Novak, had brought her five year old twin boys a few days later when he officially started his new job.

Castiel and Jimmy were their names and they were so similar, Chuck knows he'll have a hard time telling them apart.

The second parent, was a single dad as well. John Winchester brought his four year old son Dean and his youngest, Sam. Sam was only six months and when the man told Chuck their mom had died on a fire, his heart went to the poor guy and his family.

Chuck wasn't expecting to receive any babies...but how hard can it be, right? Ha...ha ha!

Rowena and her nine year old son Fergus were next. The redhead seemed quite pleased about being able to get rid of her son for a few hours and when she called him an adorable little pest and told him to behave, the kid had rolled his eyes at his progenitor and hissed between gritted teeth.

"It's Crowley!"

"Uh..."Chuck looked from the kid to their mother. "I thought his name was Fergus?"

"He is going through a phase, the little brat..." She said, sounding annoyed.

"I...see."

After Rowena, a blonde woman came to drop off her two year old daughter, Becky. Becky was what you could call a...hyperactive kid. Chuck wonders if she'll give him trouble.

He might have been worried about Becky, but when Joshua brought his adopted kids, he realized Becky was going to be the least of his problems. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael were going to be a pain in the ass, weren't they?

Hell, who even names their kid after the Devil?

Chuck didn't like the look the creepy blond kid shot his way, that's for sure.

Lucifer was nine, Michael was ten, Gabriel was eight and Raphael was seven.  
They might be the oldest, including Fergus, but Chuck doesn't trust them to behave.

The last parent arrived a little late, but Chuck told the man, some business man by the looks of it, that it was fine. The man beckoned his reluctant ten year old son close and Chuck could tell the kid didn't like the idea of staying at some dude's daycare. Poor Richie had to suck it up.

Let's not delve into details though.

If this...business man wants to leave his child with a guy in a robe, at a place that probably lacks conditions to receive so many kids, he's not going to say a thing about it!

The pamphlets and posters he had glued a little everywhere around town had worked their magic it seems.

Chuck prays the social services will never find out about his illegal establishment though. He doesn't have the money to pay fines right now. He doesn't have money to buy a pair of decent pants let alone fines! Hah!

 

Okay, it's go time.

"Hey, kids?" Chuck was holding baby Sam against his chest when he entered the living room. "Who wants to read a book-...BECKY, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Why was she climbing the bookshelf, is she suicidal?! Chuck gently placed the baby on the couch, told Dean to keep an eye on him, and rushed to tear Becky away from the bookshelf. "Don't do that...you'll get hurt!"

"But but...." And then she started crying.  
And baby Sam started crying as well.

Those two would make a great choir.

"Guys...no, ok...hmmm..." Chuck tried to calm Becky down but she just started crying louder. "Shh, shh, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to yell!"

Little Dean was sitting next to his little brother, rubbing his tiny palm against the baby's arm. "Shut up, bitch."

"What...Dean, did you just say a bad word?" Crap. Chuck's freaking out right now. What if Dean starts talking like that around his father and his father blames him for being a bad influence on his kid or something?!

Becky giggled and said 'bitch' too.

"Becky! No, don't ever say that word again, okay?"

The little girl nodded, eyes still glistening with tears while a shy smiled appeared on her lips. "Okie."

"Good..." Sighing, Chuck put her on the floor and watched her run toward the toys he had placed on the carpet. There were dolls and cars he had bought last minute. Books too, with plenty of pictures.

The writer directed his attentions to Dean once again and walked back to the couch to pick up Sam and sit next to the other boy. "Now...about that bad word."

"Bitch?" Dean shrugged, blinking his eyes, as he looked up at him.

"Aaahh, but don't say it again!"

"Daddy says it all the time."

Aaaaalright then.

 

While Chuck and Dean had a very frustrating chat about bad words and their consequences, Gabriel walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room, crying.

"There's no candy in this house!" He yelled, dropping to his knees. "Why, why is there no candy in this house?!"

"Gabriel..." Raphael was reading a stupid book about talking planes, clearly annoyed by his brother's behavior. "It's bad enough when the babies cry."

"M'not a baby!" Gabriel sobbed.

"Stop it, you two. I need to focus." Michael said, trying to pile a tower made of legos. "Almost...there...almost..."

But Lucifer kicked the tower and Michael lost his shit.

"Lucifer!"

"What? Your tower's stupid. Same way your face is stupid." The blond kid snickered, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

 

Meanwhile, Richie and Fergus were leaning against the wall, watching the scene unfold before them.

"I'd bet all of my toys on the tall one." Fergus said, smirking, glancing towards Michael.

"I don't know...the other one looks tough. Bet he could take on the tall one just fine."

"You're on." Fergus grinned, shaking hands with Richie.

 

Chuck was quick to intervene though! No fighting on his watch!

He separated the brothers and told Gabriel he'd get him some candy if he stops crying.  
Cereal with sugar might do the trick, right?

...it didn't.

Because Gabriel started crying again, refusing the bowl, saying he was in Hell.

 

Castiel and Jimmy were playing with two dolls in a corner. The twins liked being on their own, it seems.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yvuj5t)   


"I saw you kissing her!" Jimmy started, making a girly voice, as he held his doll.

"I didn't kiss her, she had...candy on her face and ...and...i used my tongue to clean it off like doggies do!" Was Castiel's male doll best response.

"You kissed her! I want the divorce!" Jimmy's doll was having none of it! "But i get to keep the car." Jimmy reached for the red toy car and put his doll inside. "It's mine."

"Nuh-huh, the car is mine. I bought it!"

"It's mine now because i'm sitting on it!"

"No...i don't want to live in this world anymore!" Cas' doll fainted and both twins giggled.

"You two are pretty cute." That was Lucifer. The boy sat next to them and rested his back against the wall, bringing a knee up to his chest. "Can i play with you?"

The twins blushed, not used to playing with other kids, but Castiel still nodded and reached for the other male doll they weren't using. "You can have this one."

"Thanks." Lucifer smirked, taking the doll. "So..."Clearing his throat, the older boy's voice dropped and he approached his doll to the twins' dolls. "Hi, i'm...Michael and i'm an idiot."

Michael heard this and cast his younger brother a dangerous look.  
Which Lucifer ignored, of course.

The twins played along though.

"Hello, Michael." Jimmy started, approaching his female doll to Lucifer's. "I'm Rachel and i don't think you are an idiot." He smiled, moving the doll's arm to pretend its hand was shaking Lucifer's doll's hand. "Do you want to go for a ride in my car?"

Castiel chimed in! "Oh, look, i am okay again!" He even moved his doll from one side to the other. Such an amazing recovery since his doll was supposed to be passed out on the floor. "And i said the car is mine!"

"Ignore him, Michael." Jimmy opened the passenger door for Lucifer's doll and put his doll's hands over the wheel. "Let's go. I want ice cream!"

"Oh, awesome." Lucifer laughed, putting his doll in the car and closing the little door. "I love ice cream."

Gabriel popped up out of nowhere at the mention of anything sweet."Someone said ice cream?! WHERE?!"

"Our...dolls are having ice cream." Jimmy smiled shyly at Gabriel. "You can have Mr Potato head there and join us if you want."

Squinting his eyes, Gabriel didn't even say a word as he walked away.  
He's really in Hell, isn't he?

 

Overall, Chuck's first day went pretty well.

Sam had been easier to deal with than he thought and he had called it a success when Dean made it to the end of they withouth saying any other bad words.

Becky hadn't tried to climb the bookshelves again. Another success.

Fergus and Richie had found his porn stash somehow...

Lucifer teased his brother Michael every now and then, but the twins Castiel and Jimmy managed to keep him busy with their weird plots and Chuck wanted to thank those two for avoiding a disaster just waiting to happen.

Raphael had given up on the children's books and had started reading one of Chuck's Supernatural copies...only to approach Chuck later and tell the man his book sucked.

And Gabriel never gave up on finding edible candy in the house.

Yeah, not too shabby for a first day, Chuck mused, smiling, as he watched the last parent take their kid away.

"You're welcome, Mrs Rosen. Becky's a delight to have around! Bye!"  
He waved the woman and little Becky goodbye and then closed the door, sighing.

...

"This is... not for me. Nope."

 

The next day, Chuck applied for a job at the local grocery store.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

_Aww, picturing Chuck taking care of all those kids, is too much for me!! <3 I had fun writing this, i hope you like it too! :D_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_I did enjoy this. Very much so. Thank you._

 

**Guest69 replied to Samlicker81:**

_LOL! That was epic!_  
  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to Guest69:**  
  
_Thank you, Mr 69! x3_  
  
  
**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**  
  
_OMD that was hilarious! -hahaha, loved it!-_  
  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**  
  
_Thank you! :D_


	19. Four for...four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to **chapter 16**.

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Noup. You broke the Casifer with that thing since it was a sequel, how could you???? You and Balthy, gettouutaaaheereee, we're not friends anymore! -lmao!- Now you're forced to fix that and make it end in foursome, Becky! Lucifer misses Cass, he lets Sam know about it and Sam realizes he also misses Cassie with them!... And if Cass doesn't miss them back, we're over, so over(???) You can add the fact that Cassie introduces Balthy to Sam and Luci, and they all start a better and interesting PARTNERSHIP -FOURSOME I SAY.-_  
I need a happy ending, and since this is fiction, foursome is the solution in this case! -lol-  
[Don't you dare ending it with Destiel(???)] 

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_NO, i want to keep being friends with Satan. :O DON'T LEAVE ME! T.T (Tosses fic as a sacrifice to the Devil??)_

  
-  


"What is it?" Sam asked from where he was seated, at his desk, going through the latest pictures he took a few days ago. Gabriel needed them ASAP and Sam had little time to edit them since his boyfriend, Lucifer, insisted they went out for dinner and a movie. He could have refused the invitation, but the blond has been so sad lately, he didn't have it in him to say no to him. If Lucifer needed to go out to clear his head, then he might as well postpone his work and go out with him. "You have been...acting weird lately."

Lucifer was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, frowning at the pictures on Castiel's facebook, and he answered to Sam with an almost inaudible grunt.

"What was that?" Sam lifted a brow, turning his head to gaze over to him.

"Cas' coming back." The model said, stalking Castiel's galleries and recent statuses.

"Oh...that's, uh...that's good, right?"

When Castiel hit world fame at last, the male model was out of the country most of the time, and only four months had gone by when Lucifer and Sam agreed to start a relationship without him. Sam has always had a crush on both of them, and when Cas' life changed and he ended up dating Lucifer, that didn't mean he stopped missing Castiel. And neither did Lucifer it seems.

That's when it hit him. Lucifer's been sad because Castiel is coming back, hasn't he?

Sam can only imagine what's going on in his boyfriend's head right now. After all...Lucifer and Castiel had been a thing for years before he... intruded.

Funny how he still blames himself for it when it had nothing to do with it in the first place. If Castiel hadn't left, he's sure they would have kept going. The three of them.

"He's not coming alone though..."Lucifer sighed, turning his laptop towards Sam.

"Isn't that..." Sam squinted his eyes a little, a pretty blush coloring his cheeks when he saw the man standing next to Castiel in the picture. "That's freaking Balthazar Roché!"

"If you have a crush on this guy as well, so help me God, i will shave your head."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Everyone has a crush on Balthazar, i mean...have you looked at him? Have you heard him talk??"

"Sam....there's a pair of scissors inside the top drawer."

"Stop stalking them then!" He rolled his eyes and gazed back at his computer's screen. "And stop distracting me, i have work to do."

"They went to that black and white party together! Sam!"

"Lucifer...i said-"

"Look at what Cas is wearing. I can see his ass!" Lucifer was about to have a nervous breakdown! "And i'm pretty sure Roché isn't wearing any underwear...!"

"Oh my God!" Sam got up and picked up his laptop. "I'm going to finish this in the living room."

"SAM! There's a picture of them kissing!"

Lucifer had a nervous breakdown that night.  
Sam had to make him some tea and cuddle him until he finally fell asleep.

 

"Been a few years since i travelled to the great USA." Balthazar's sarcasm was obvious as he walked next to Castiel towards the yellow cab waiting for them outside, bodyguards in tow, carrying their bags. "Can't say i missed it that much..." The brit wrinkled his nose, watching the girl that just walked by them, clearly disapproving of the outfit she was wearing. "What a bloody disaster."

"You will get used to it again, i'm sure." Said Cas as he opened the cab's door and climbed inside.

"We'll see."

 

The trip to the agency didn't take long.

Gabriel greeted both Castiel and Balthazar, praising his client for his astounding work overseas, and then focused on kissing Balthazar's ass as well. Cas knew Balth liked that. Liked being praised and worshiped. Hell, Cas has 'worshiped' him a few times already. He knows what he's talking about!

"Tonight's going to be grand!" Gabriel started, looking from a model to the other. "Not only Mr Shurley is in town for the event, la crème de la crème is here as well! Agencies from all over the world made sure to be here, no one wants to miss you on the catwalk, Cassie." The agent winked, patting his shoulder. "Having Balthazar Roché here as well is also a plus."

"We're gonna rock that catwalk, darling, count on that." Balthazar smiled, throwing an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Sure, uh..." Cas bit his lip and looked up at Gabriel. "Is...Lucifer participating as well?"

"Oh yeah! All male models in Chuck's Secret are participating!" Gabe nodded, grinning. "It's going to be awesome. Winchester's coming too. He's one of the best photographers we have."

Well then.  
Okay.

They're both coming. Of course they are.  
Makes sense....right?

To say Castiel was nervous about facing Lucifer and Sam again, would be an understatement.

Then again, he shouldn't be that nervous. They've moved on and...so has he. He thinks.  
They don't miss him, do they? No, probably not.

Even if he misses them as hell.

 

Chuck's Secret fashion show was a sucess. Chuck was pleased with his models and fashion designers, and he even praised Gabriel's trained eye to discover new talents everyday. The new models had been great as well. Especially that kid, Adam...something. He had been a sucess with the ladies.

Castiel, Balthazar and Lucifer walked on the catwalk together a few times, and the little glances Cas and Lucifer shared didn't go unnoticed by the brit.

They were in Castiel's dressing room, when Balthazar confronted him. Not out of anger or jealousy or anything, mostly out of curiosity. "If i well remember, you and that blond bloke worked together a few times, yes?"

Castiel nodded, keeping his head down, avoiding the mirror in front of him.  
"I have."

"You are also in love with him."

"Wha-?" Castiel looked up, meeting Balth's gaze.

"And he...loves you back!" Balthazar grinned, joining his hands for a silent clap. "Tragic, really....so, why did two break up again?"

Castiel's a tomato.  
The color of one, at least.

"We didn't, we...i mean-" Now that Cas thinks about it, he and Lucifer had never addressed their relationship. Not once. Were they boyfriends? And after Sam joined them? What to call to that?

Probably a fling.  
Something to pass the time.

Thing is, Balthazar was right.

Castiel loved Lucifer. A lot.  
And he had feelings for Sam as well.

But he liked being with Balthazar too, soo...

What a mess!

"Cassie?" The brit rested both hands on the younger model's shoulders and started massaging them. "Everything alright?"

 

Their little one-sided chat was interrupted when the door to their dressing room got kicked open all of a sudden, and a very pissed Lucifer, wearing heavy makeup and sheer garments, made his way inside."Don't you touch him!"

"Lucifer...?" Castiel's eyes widened in both shock and surprise and...embarrassment? "What are you doing?"

"SAM!" The angry blond beckoned a very 3000% done Sam Winchester close and when the photographer showed up by the door as well, he lamely greeted both models with a wave of his hand. Sam couldn't be more embarrassed. Lucifer's such a drama queen sometimes.

"Hey there, Cas. Mr Roché."

"Oh...well, hello there, handsome." Seems Balthazar liked what he was seeing. Sam was a fine specimen alright!" Sam, is it?"

Sam blushed!

"If you don't stop flirting with my boyfriends, i will fight you, you ...you english filth!"

"My, your boyfriends?" Balthazar's brows rose to his hairline and a playful smile made its way to his lips. "And how did you get that lucky, eh mate?"

"Lucifer, get out." That was Castiel. As much as he missed him and Sam, he wanted to kick the blond's ass for his dramatic shenanigans. "If you want to talk, we'll talk. Not here, not right now. Let's not ruin a perfect night, okay?"

"I suggest you listen to my wise Cassie here." Balthazar teased, pulling Castiel up from his seat to possessively slide a hand around his waist. For some strange reason, the brit was enjoying the anger plastered on Lucifer's face.

"He's not yours!" Lucifer hissed.

"Let's go." Sam grabbed one of Lucifer's arms and tried dragging him outside. "We'll talk later. Like Cas said." He looked at Cas for confirmation and when he nodded, Sam smiled a little. "Okay. We'll go home. Call us later when you feel like talking."

"I will." Replied Cas. "And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

Sam's smile widened and his heart might have skipped a beat.

 

They all talked later.  
But Castiel insisted on bringing Balthazar with him because the brit had become a very important part in his life as well. Even if they hadn't been together for long.

At first, Lucifer complained about the brit's presence, but as the hours went by and the bottles emptied, the mood in Sam's apartment had changed a great deal.

At least, no one was grumpy anymore.

And Balthazar and Lucifer managed to talk without the blond wanting to choke the brit to death.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"Balthazar shouted, raising a half full bottle of vodka." It's a thing you Americans like to play at parties, yes?"

"It's played everywhere, but yeah." Sam provided, downing the last contents of his beer.

"I'm in!" Castiel placed his empty bottle on the floor, right in the middle of them.

"What are we, kids?" Lucifer huffed, clearly intoxicated. "No kissing. Let's raise the bar."

"What did you have in mind, you devil?" The brit teased.

"Blowjobs."

"I'm in!" The three of them echoed.

 

After that....very educative night, the four of them promised to visit each other more often.  
Even if they happened to be working overseas at the time.

Lucifer's not ready to give up on Cas again. And neither is Sam.

And if they have to add Balthazar to their little love equation, so be it.

No one was complaining.

Not even Lucifer.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_Are we friends again??! :'''D XD_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_THERE! Now I can die in peace(?). Good work, me likes! -A lot! Luce's jealousy made me laugh, it was all funny and cute! And then the suggestion about blowjobs instead of kissing lmao! another good laugh. How to complain with Balthy? No way! Of course they had to end up all together!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_I'm happy you liked it and i'm also happy you get to die in peace. x3 (Awwww!)_


	20. The Priest and the Knight

**Fanboy83 posted:**

_How about an AU love story with demon!Sam and priest!Cas. Father Castiel attempts to save Sam but ends up falling for his demonic side? (Sam isn't possessed, he actually became a demon.) Have fun!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Fanboy83:**

_Forbidden love story between a priest and a demon?! (SWOONS) Let's see what i can do with that! o.o_

  
-  


"Fuck, do that again..." The trapped demon squirmed against the chains binding him, throwing his head back to release a loud chuckle. "Come ooooon, Padre." The creature teased once again, lifting his head to stare at the religious man in the eye. "That all you got?"

"I...i don't understand." The priest, a novice called Castiel, had been trying to exorcize the demon inside the man they call Sam for hours now. He didn't believe it when the hunters that brought him earlier in the morning said he wasn't possessed, that he was a full demon. But after several failed attempts, the priest is actually inclined to believe them....but how is that even possible? Demons need human bodies to walk the Earth...why would this one be any different? "Holy water is supposed to hurt you, not, uh..." Castiel's eyes darted to the bulge between the demon's legs and he quickly looked away, blushing.

"What, get me off??" The demon cackled, noticing the embarrassment plastered on the priest's pretty face.

"Y-you will not speak like that in the house of the Lord!" Cas pressed a previously blessed and bathed in holy water cross against the demon's forehead, and when it didn't work, he gasped, tumbling backwards. The cross should have burnt him!

"You're not very good at this, are you?" The black eyed abomination smirked, slightly tilting his head to the side . "Dumb hunters should have known better."

"What...?"

"You know..." The demon started, curling both of his hands into fists. "...these cheap chains of yours?"

Castiel squinted, getting back to his feet. "They weren't..." Cheap? "...i painted the sigils on them myself." He added later, watching the demon carefully.

"My point exactly, little priest." He smirked, eyes turning black. "You suck at this."

And just like that, the chains around Sam's wrists and ankles opened and fell onto the cold concrete floor, making a loud clinking sound.

"Oh my God!" Color drained from Castiel's face at the sight of the free abomination, but before he could bolt for the door, the demon vanished from his spot and appeared right between the priest and the exit, blocking the only way out of that tiny room.

"Where are you going, Padre? Fun's just starting!"

"What..." Castiel took a few steps backwards and when his back hit the wall, he gulped, trying to find his voice. "W-what are you?!"

"Name's Sam." The demon grinned, approaching the scared priest, relishing in the way his big blue eyes widened with both fear and shock at their sudden proximity. "But you already know that, don't you?" And then Sam was bringing a hand up to cup Cas' chin. "Damn, you're pretty."

"Don't touch me!" Cas spat.

"Aw! You had to go and say that!" Sam chuckled, dropping his hand. For now. "I always do the opposite of what i'm told. Funny, isn't it?"

"T-there's nothing funny about it!" A very exasperated Castiel shouted...and why is he even arguing with this abomination in the first place?!

Sam just smiled and then forced himself on the priest all of a sudden, crowding him against the wall, crashing his lips against his.

Completely caught off guard, Castiel's brain took a few seconds to register what was going on...and as soon as the taste of sulfur became too much, too strong, that's when the priest finally tried to free himself. Though the demon's grip was just too strong. He wasn't going anywhere, was he?

Castiel never had a first kiss let alone a sexual experience before...and to have this...thing ravishing him like that, felt equally unclean and...arousing. Arousing! The priest's mentally cursing his body for betraying him like that. How could he possibly correspond to a demon like that? Him? Can't be! Not him! Perhaps the demon did something...?

He did something to him alright.

Sam's hand found the priest's growing erection and Cas squeezed his eyes shut in embarassment, biting hard on his lip so no more of those blasphemous noises would came out of him.

"We're gonna have fun, Padre. Now that i know you actually want this as well, fuck, things just got a lot more interesting, didn't they?" The demon teased, stroking the priest over the fabric of his slacks.

"Nggh...n-no...!"

"You want to know what i am?" The demon leaned forward and approached his lips to Cas' right ear. "I'm the one who will take you apart." He paused to bite at the priest's sensitive lobe. "I'm the one who will put you together and take you apart over and over again...until you're so used to it, you'll be the one begging me to do it."

What could Castiel say to that?? The poor priest was extremely aroused though he was still scared as well. The mix of feelings and sensations were what scared him the most. Not death, not possession...

"W-what are you?" Castiel managed to say between breathless pants, blood dripping from the small cut on his lower lip.

"I'm something else."

Sam's lips found Cas' again and the kiss was more demanding this time. Rough. Cas moaned and squirmed against the demon's body but when he felt him sucking at the blood pouring out of his lip, he froze.

"Handpicked by Lucifer himself, Padre." Sam continued, licking his lips, tasting the priest's blood on his tongue.

Hearing that, Castiel blinked. Did he just say the Devil...no, that can't be. It's not possible. It's a myth, it's not...  
"Y-you're..."

"A knight of Hell." Sam finished for him. "A very bored knight of Hell."

Bored?

Oh.

OH!

Did Sam allow himself to be caught by hunters... out of boredom?

"Not anymore though. Not that i have you."  
The knight cupped Castiel's face with both hands and leaned to press a little kiss against his bruised lips.

"It has been centuries since i had a consort."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Fanboy83's profile:**

_Love story-ish? X'D I hope you like this anyway._

 

**Fanboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_For a demon, that's about as much love you can do for a love story, I imagine! haha Loved it all! A knight of Hell and all, nice touch!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Fanboy83:**

_Well, yeah! Still a better love story than Twilight then?? XDD I'm happy you liked it! <3_


	21. This just in

**HellSucks posted:**

_How about you write about that thing you wanted to write? I'll show you the picture so you can remember the prompt.(???)_

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=24f9u76)   


**Samlicker81 replied to HellSucks :**

_That thing...with the doll. I remember! o.o XD_

  
-  


After what seemed an eternity, Adam had finally been set free from the cage at last!

Six years on Earth, hundreds of years in Hell.

Needless is to say poor Adam Milligan was a mess.  
Being locked with two temperamental Archangels for centuries oughta do that to you.

Adam tried to live a normal life but every now and then, memories from the cage, memories from what Lucifer and Michael did to him, would come back to torment him. He hasn't slept well since he escaped the cage.

And how did he escape that place, he wonders?

Sam and Dean weren't there when he came back to the surface. Besides himself and a couple black ravens, Stull Cemetery was empty.

God? Was there a God?

Adam just didn't care.

 

One sunny afternoon, Adam was sitting on the porch of a cheap house he rented a few weeks ago, when something...no, someone blocked his view. A visitor? Who could it be...

The stranger cleared his throat and descended one of the steps, noticing the discomfort on Adam's face with their proximity.

"Good afternoon, Mr Milligan?"

Even though the stranger had cleared his throat, his voice sounded kind of...girly?

"Who are you?"

Could be a demon. Could be an Angel. Could be a monster coming after him...but you know what? Adam. Didn't.Care. Too numb to give a fuck.

Any other person would have probably get themselves weapons, salt, iron, the works...but not Adam.  
Because...what else can you do to him that Lucifer and Michael haven't done yet?

"I'm...ammmm..."

Adam squinted, taking a better look at this guy's face.  
He...he was wearing a fake moustache, wasn't he?

And the round glasses seemed something bought from a props shop too. Not to mention the weird Indiana Jones hat he was wearing. And what about the grey trench coat covering two flannel shirts? It was too hot to wear that many layers.

"Okay, here's the deal!" The guy coughed. "I know you have been in the cage. I know everything...i'm friends with many hunters, including the GORGEOUS, dreamy Sam Winchester and that short brother of his."

Wha...?

"The hell do you want?" Adam got to his feet, sizing the other guy and...well, isn't he short now that he's up, huh?

"An exclusive!" The stranger squealed! "I mean..." Clears throat again." An exclusive. About what happened to you in the cage." The guy said, trying to sound more...masculine.

"You're kididing." A reporter? A supernatural reporter? Is that a real thing??

Adam's 999999999999999% done right now.

"I'm not. It's important."

"Why?"

"Uhm...for...reasons?"

"Get out of my porch." Adam yelled, gesturing towards the curb. "Now!"

"But, but...i even brought something to help with the interview!" The reporter fished a small anatomic doll out of his backpack and Adam's eyes widened at the sight of it.

What was he trying to insinuate with that?!

He had been tortured, toyed with, but he hadn't been molested...or had he? Memories are too blurry sometimes and he just can't tell anymore.

One thing's sure, he's not gonna share anything with no reporters! Ever!

"I said... get out!"

Adam pushed the guy down the steps, making him tumble backwards, and when the hat fell, long blond hair cascaded behind the guy's back. Wait. No. That wasn't a guy...that was...

"Owie!!!"

A girl.

But not just any girl.

Becky _fucking_ Rosen!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on HellSucks' profile:**

_Plot twist and then again...not really??!?! XD Hope you like. n.n_

 

**HellSucks replied to Samlicker81 :**

_Well... of course you'd show up. You got me though, for a moment I thought it was Hallucifer trolling...me(???) -LOVED IT LOL-_


	22. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to **chapter 19**.

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_Maybe, if you want, I dare you to make a situation between Lucifer and Balthazar after that, same verse, but the two of them alone...? Since you made them look as rivals at the beginning...? Let's say Balthazar teases him, and Lucifer ends up dominating the hell outta him? -I say Lucifer as the dom because Lucifer is rarely seen as a bottom, but you can make him a bottom if you prefer it, I don't mind lol.-_

 

**Samlicker81 repled to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Challenge ACCEPTED, Satan! o.o_

  
-  


"Are you sure they will be okay?" Cas asked as he tried to keep up with the giant he has for a boyfriend. Sam takes one step, Cas takes two or three. It's hard! "All by themselves...?"

"They're not kids, Cas, pretty sure they can handle each other's company for a few hours." Sam grinned, looking away from Cas' worried blue eyes to the grocery store just ahead. Good thing Cas wore shades and a huge ridiculous hat or the paparazzi would have been all over them by now. Sam liked being around his famous boyfriends and everything that came with it, but being able to go to the store to buy food like in any other normal day, was what the tall man enjoyed the most.

Ah, the simple pleasures of life!

"If you say so." The model shrugged, gazing towards the store. "We could have hired someone to buy groceries for us, you know?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Sam said, "yeah, but where would be the fun in that?"

 

"Hey, i was watching that!" A very grumpy Lucifer complained after Balthazar literally flopped down onto the couch and snatched the remote from him.

"If there's something i will not tolerate, that is Titanic at ten in the morning, love!"

So Balthazar changed the channel to a Project Runway rerun.

"Don't you ever get tired from watching that." Lucifer huffed, rolling his eyes, leaning back on the couch, looking like a little kid about to throw a tantrum.

"I'd rather watch a documentary about the mechanics of Honey Bee mating. Anything but Titanic. I knew you were human trash the moment i saw you" The brit teased, lifting his gaze to wink at the other man. "Where's Sammy and my Cassie by the way?"

Lucifer groaned, wanting to smack the guy silly.

"Castiel's not yours!"

"Fine, our Cassie. OURS. Our Cassie and our Sammy. Happy now?" Balthazar sat up, crossing his legs. "Did you scare them away with that bad mood of yours??"

"Son of a- they'll be back in a few hours. They went out to do some shopping." He growled.

"Oh! I hope Cassie brings me those delicious pork rinds snack. They're my absolute favorite!"

Lucifer's time to smirk. "And it shows."

"Excuse me...?" Balthazar's not amused. "Did you just...oh my Lord, did you just call me fat?!"

"If the hat fits..." The bastard feigned an innocent smile and Roché didn't resist to tackle the older model to the floor. "What the fu- get off me!"

"I think it's time i teach you a lesson, you smug twat!"

"Get off me, Roché!" Funny how Lucifer wasn't even fighting back! Not really. Of course Balthazar noticed this and his lips curled into a smirk.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

And before Lucifer could protest, Balthazar was restraining both of his hands above his head and leaning down to crash his lips against his. All tongue and teeth. Rough. Needy.

He has watched Lucifer fuck Castiel and Sam several times, hell, he has even spread his legs for him more than once...but Lucifer wasn't your typical dom...was he now? The bloody bastard was a switch. And Balthazar surely did not dismiss the little glint of hope in his icy blue eyes when he didn't put much of a fight after being restrained.

Balthazar's more than happy to give him what he wants.  
What he craves.

 

"Want me to carry those for you?" Sam, polite Sam, gentleman Sam, asked Cas when he saw the shorter man struggling with carrying two heavy bags of groceries.

"I'm fine." Cas stubbornly replied. "Though this reminds me...i should probably visit the gym more often."He joked.

"Or you could request our help more often instead." Sam winked, chuckling at his boyfriend's pretty pink cheeks. "What, sex is working out too!"

"I'm worried."

"The youngest Winchester inserted the key into the keyhole and then moved his hand up to the doorknob. "About?"

Sam knew what he meant but to be honest, he wasn't that worried. Balthazar and Lucifer are two grown ass men. They should be able to solve their differences, right? Sam opened the door and he kinda froze when he heard the loud moans coming from the living room.

A quick glance at Castiel telling him he had heard the same.

"Are they..." Castiel trailed off, dropping the bags.

"It...it seems they are."

And when both Sam and Cas entered the living room, Balthazar was fucking Lucifer against the wall.

They solved their _differences_ alright.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_Hope that was good? I mean, i think it was good. XD_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_Now that was lovely. There, now it's official they are all having a great relationship lol. -Loved it, as always xD!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Perfect! x3_


	23. BA cops

**CrossfitQueen posted:**

_Hiya Becky! Long time reader, first time requester! I'd love to read about Jody-o and myself on a supernatural hunt! A couple of BA cops hunting down evil and such. Maybe a werewolf! Make it comical, yah? Have fun with it!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to CrossfitQueen:**

_Donna, i'm so honoured to have you in my site!! x3 x3 x3 BA cops being BA and hunting evil it is!! XD_

  
-  


The sheriff of Sioux Falls didn't seem to catch a break.

Jody was pacing the room, holding the phone against her hear, searching for her shoes, the red heels she wears once or twice every six months if she's lucky, while trying to convince the woman on the other side of the line that she was late. And not in in a fashionable way!

“Donna, i already told you...” The sheriff sighed, taking a peek under the bed. “Where did i put those goddamn shoes...! Anyway, like i was telling you, i have a date...and i'm not gonna ditch this guy because of a hunch you think you might have!”

“It's not a hunch, Jodio, it's the real deal. Fangs and all...but not a lot of fur. Huh. I expected more fur, ya know? Like...Michael J. Fox's teen wolf kind of fur?”

“I'm not going.”

“Sam and Dean aren't picking their phones, you're all i have left.” She sighed.” Come on, it will be fun!” The sheriff of Stillwater insisted. “ We had fun chopping those mean mister fangs' heads back then, didn't we?”

“Donna...”

“Jodio, Jodio, Jodio!” The blonde cheered.

“Ugh fine.” She'll never have the chance to invite Mr Muscles out ever again, will she? “You owe me though, you better not forget that!” Ditching Mr Muscles for a five hour trip to Minnesota... yeah, Donna will owe her big time alright.

 

Jody arrived at Stillwater around one am, and Donna, whom had been waiting for her friend to arrive in any moment, was there to receive her with some coffee and doughnuts. Long trip, she figured Jody would like the treat.

“Hiya there!” Donna greeted, shoving the box and cup into her fellow sheriff's hands. “It's so good to see you. Thanks for coming!”

“Yeah...good to see you too.” Well, doughnuts and coffee. That was nice, Jody thought, nodding with a tired smile on her face, appreciating the gesture...since she didn't make any stops along the way and didn't eat anything before leaving the house. “Thanks for this.” She said and dug right in, reaching for a doughnut. “What about the case, what do you got?”

“Right! Follow me then.” Donna said, gesturing for Jody to accompany her to the Police Department. Given the lateness of the hour, only the usual suspects would be inside, still working. Stillwater police never sleeps!

 

While Jody finished her coffee, Donna brought the file about the...animal attack case. “This is everything we have so far.” Pictures, samples of skin and hair, a couple broken claws...the works. Everything a common animal attack case would consist of...if it weren't for the fact that no one knew what kind of animal was involved in the first place. And then again, what animal would remove the heart, almost in a sloppy surgical away, and leave the body behind, completely untouched?

Jody rolled her eyes.  
She was so used to this by now.

“Far as i know, werewolves run in packs. We go back to the place where the last victim was found, and we start from there.”

“And do what exactly?”

Jody shrugged, smirking.  
“We improvise. Winchester style.” She added later, winking. “Besides, what wolf could resist two nice gals like us, huh? Am i right?”

Donna chuckled loudly at that. “You betcha!”

 

Both sherriffs left the Department a while later, making sure they had everything they needed with them, silver bullets included. Jody had brought some with her and she was surprised to see that Donna had some with her as well.

Donna did her homework it seems.  
Jody can't help but be a little proud right now!

 

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the crime scene. A very well known and popular place where young couples usually come to make out.

“Body was found here, by the lake...and there was a trail of blood that ended near the water.” Donna explained. “Think our wolfie might have gotten into the water to hide its trail?”

“It's a possibility.” Jody agreed, approaching the lake. The trail of blood was still there, barely there though, there was no mistaking it.

“Hm, so we might have a swimmer.” Donna snorted. “Had a doggie once, old mutt hated bath time...”

“Donna?” Jody went still, noticing movement out of the coner of her eye. “Donna!” She called again, in a loud whisper.

“It's funny to picture a werewolf during bath time, isn't it?” And when she gazed back at the other sheriff, she narrowed her eyes, wondering what had gotten into her. “Jody?”

“We're not alone...”

“What...” That's when Donna saw the leaves moving behind Jody. The bush shook and the blonde immediately reached for her silver bullet gun. “I...i think i saw it!”

Jody reached for her gun as well, and rushed to Donna's side, gaze wandering to the lake, making sure nothing would jump on them from behind. “Careful, these things are fast.”

The bushes moved again, and Donna pulled the safety off, ready to take the shot if it came to it. “Deal's over, buster! Come out or i'll shoot!”

“Donna!”

“What? Gotta let them know we know, yeah?”

“D-don't shoot!” A naked guy, a teenager by the looks of it, came out with both of his hands in the air. “Please, don't kill me, i...i...!”

“It's just a kid.” Jody frowned, lowering her gun. “What are you doing here?”

“What happened to your clothes?” Donna asked, lowering her gun as well.

“M-m-my girlfriend” S-she...she-”

Great, a stutterer, Jody huffed, rolling her eyes. “This is a crime scene, you shouldn't be here in the first place. Scram!”

“Hold it right there.” Donna squinted. “What did your girlfriend do to you again??”

“Really, Donna?”

“S-she s-s-stole my clothes, uh...c-can i lower my h-hands now?”

“Please do.” Jody snorted.

The guy immediately covered his intimate parts with both hands.  
“L-like i was saying, she...s-she accused me of k-kissing Melanie during a break...a-and-”

“Well, did you?”

“W-what?”

“Did you kiss this Melanie girl?”

Why was Donna still talking to the kid, Jody wondered?! They have a werewolf to catch for crying out loud!

“I...”

“Did you?!”

“Donna!”

“I-it was just a ...a peck!”

“Shut the front door, i knew it!” Donna smirked. “Go home kid, and start treating the ladies with more respect, will ya?!”

“Y-yes, ma'am!”

The guy ran off, and when Donna gazed back at Jody, she shrugged, noticing the exasperated look on her friends' face. “Gotta teach them young, Jodio.”

“Uh-huh...”

 

They spent hours in the woods, mostly searching the area close to the crime scene, and when they got nothing, Jody was more than ready to call it off and find a place to crash.

“We should expand our search tomorrow night. “Donna suggested, as she walked next to Jody on their way back to the car.

“Maybe there's not even a werewold in the woods to begin with.”

“But you saw the pictures. No animal could have done that, all points to a werewolf.”

“Or a lunatic.” Jody sighed. “We tend to forget not everything is supernatural related.”

“Oh...i guess you're right.” Donna flinched. “I'm sorry you had to call off your date.”

“It doesn't matter.” Jody grinned. “I'm mostly worried about Claire and Alex now. Pretty sure they're throwing a party as we speak.”

Donna chuckled. “Teens gotta blow off some steam so they're not angry all the time.”

“Not every damn night i'm out of the house, they don't!” Jody laughed as well, shaking her head...and just when they were arriving at the car, she saw a tall, male figure standing next to it. It wasn't another cop, she realized, it was...

“What the H-E-double hockey sticks ...Jody!!” Donna yelled as she fumbled for her gun.

“I see it!” Jody confirmed, lifting the barrel of her gun towards the naked kid they encountered not so long ago. He was the werewolf, of course, they should have known better!

The werewolf growled at them, almost in a mocking kind of way, as if challenging them to catch him, and then ran off, disappearing into the woods.

 

It's going to be a long, loooong night.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on CrossfitQueen's profile:**

_Hope you like it, tried making it as comical as possible! XD_

 

**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_Donna here, confiscating Sam's account. I loved the story, Becky-o! Thank you very much! Definitely going to put it in my favorites!_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor posted:**

_...!_  
I knew it. The kid was the werewolf. I hope the sheriffs caught him in the end...did,uh...did they catch him?  
-Needs to know!- 

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_Awww, Donna, give Sam a hug for me, will you?! XD I'm so happy you liked it! x3 x3 Until the next one then! =D_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Cassie! But of course they caught him, it's Donna and Jody and Donna and Jody are badass AF!! x3_


	24. Chuck's toys

**WelcomeToTheEnd posted:**

_Alternate Universe.  
Amara and Chuck are human.  
Siblings. Twins.  
Ages around six or seven  
They fight a lot._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WelcomeToTheEnd:**

_Ohmy, the Darkness herself...x'D Lemme see what i can do! o.o_

  
-  


Little Amara arrived home from school at three pm sharp, dismissing the maid's question about her day the moment she entered the Shurley mansion. She was angry, no scratch that, she was pissed, beyond pissed, because some kid had picked on her and she was the one ending up in the corner for the rest of the class after punching him straight on the nose.

He had called her a weirdo and she had defended herself. So what? She didn't break his nose, there was blood, sure, but the kid's nose was intact at least.

Okay, she might have gotten extra time in the corner for calling him a pussy...

Yep, her parents were summoned...but little Amara doubts they'll show up in person, they'll probably send their lawyers or...the maid. Happened before, wouldn't surprise her if it happened again.

And unlike her twin brother, Chuck, Amara's more mature than her age implies.

Chuck's always playing with his toys, creating the most preposterous stories...always alone and lost in his fantasies. Amara didn't mind at first...but when he stopped inviting her to play with him, their relationship turned somewhat...sour.

She hated it.

 

Chuck stayed home, claiming he was sick, telling the maid his tummy hurt...but the moment she left his room, he ran to the door and locked it. Of course he wasn't sick, he just didn't want to go to school, is all. He'd rather stay home, in his room, in his safe haven, with his toys and his stories.

It's not like mommy and daddy would care ...they're never home anyway. Ms Hester was more of a parent to him and his sister than their biological mother ever was.

“Excuse me, miss?” Chuck said, trying to make his voice sound lower and raspier, as he approached the female doll in his left hand to the male doll in his right one. “Can you quit touching me?”

“No!” He squeaked later, in his best girly voice. “You're so firm, so-” The door to his room opened and he startled. Didn't he lock the door?? “Amara! Can't you knock?!”

“I knew you weren't sick!” The girl frowned, glaring at the dolls, noticing the lego house he built for those same dolls. “I'm gonna tell momma!”

Chuck huffed. “Like i care, momma won't be back anytime soon.”

“Ugh!” She groaned, curling her hands into fists at her sides. “Uriel called me names and i punched him. I punched him because you weren't there...”

“You...” Chuck and Amara used to be inseparable before, they'd protect each other from bullies most of the time...and when he heard his twin sister say she punched Uriel because he wasn't there...he felt bad. He really did. “...uh...”

“You like your toys so much, you pretended to be sick, didn't you?” She was angry, so angry...but at the same time, there were tears in her eyes. “You like your toys more than you like me.”

“It's not like th-” His twin made a bee line for the lego house and stomped on it. “Amara, stop that!”

“No!” And then she was snatching the dolls from her brother's hands. “I hate you. I hate your toys!” Chuck shrieked in horror when he saw her breaking the dolls' arms and legs and chopping their heads off. “Sam, noooooooooo!”

“You named them?!”

“I...what are you doing to Becky?!”

Sam? Becky?  
That was the last straw.

“Look what i do to your precious dolls!” Amara ran to the balcony and threw the dolls over the railing. Chuck rushed to the balcony as well only to see his Sam and Becky fall into the pool.

“Noo!!”

“Shut up!”  
With that, Amara turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Chuck never had the opportunity to tell his sister how much he's sorry, because whenever he tried, she'd glare at him and slam the door shut on his face. He was willing to apologize, even after she destroyed and drowned his dolls!, but her stubbornness would get in the way every time.

So Chuck asked Ms Hester to buy him new dolls so he could start over.

Without her.  
 _Again._

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on WelcomeToTheEnd's profile:**

_...thoughts? XD_

 

**SuperCute replied to Samlicker81:**

_What was that? Pretty legit is what it was... Nice work, Becky._

 

**WelcomeToTheEnd replied to Samlicker81 and left kudos!!:**

_I shall spare you because that was legit.  
So legit, it made me angry.  
*Goes after her brother?*_


	25. Rumors, silly rumors

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo Posted:**

_Alright, since everyone's tossing prompts your way, i figured it was about time i asked for one as well. Dickifer human AU. Dick owns a food trailer and Lucifer is one of his regular clients. The catch here is that there are rumors that Dick makes burgers with human leftovers. Enjoy! [Not creepy at all, yes?]_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo:**

_Naahh, it wasn't creepy at all XD Hope this suits your (creepy) tastes, Mr Monster!! x3_

  
-  


“Luke, wait up!” Victor was walking out of the public restroom, still adjusting his belt, as he called out to his fellow officer. “Were you actually leaving without me? Rude much?”

“I'm hungry.” Luke shrugged as he walked towards the food trailer just down the street. “And i got tired of waiting.” And then he was gazing at him, squinting his eyes, smirking at the other man. “Got stuck in the toilet again?” He teased.

“Go fuck yourself with a goat.”

“...what?”

Victor rolled his eyes. “It's...four in the morning, man, i don't know what i'm saying anymore.”

“Christ.” Luke snorted. “Hate the night shift...”

“Pff, no you don't.”

“Pardon?”

“You love the night shift. And you love Roman's food trailer. You're in love with Roman.” Victor grinned and then started singing. “ _Luke and Roman sitting in a tree...la la la fuck it lala i don't know the lyrics_...!”

“You go fuck yourself with a goat, i just like the man's steak sandwiches, is all!” Luke...blushed?!

“I thought you were trying to avoid all red meat.” Another wicked grin on Victor's face. “Not Roman's meat though...OH, wait, i remember the lyrics now! _First comes love...then comes marriage...then comes a f-u-c-k-i-n-g STD_...!”

“Shut the fuck up! Jesus!”

“You heard the rumors, right?” Vic asked later, Roman's trailer coming into view.

“No, i haven't...do tell.” Luke prompted.

“They say Roman makes sandwiches with human leftovers.”

A pause. An awkward silence.  
Intense staring.

“Are you high?”

“What, no man, it's legit!”

“Didn't you say it's a rumor?” Luke narrowed his eyes.

“I mean...everyone's saying it in the streets.”

“And by everyone you mean...you?” A snort.

“All i'm saying is that i heard it. Why would anyone come up with such a sordid rumor if it wasn't true, huh? Am i right?”

“A rival? Who knows.” Luke started walking again, leaving Victor behind. “Don't follow me if you're gonna be a dick around the guy.”

“Hah!” Victor caught up to him though. “It's funny because his name's Dick and-”

“Zip it.”

“Okay, gee, the hell you so sensitive lately?”

 

“Having a good night, officers?” Dick Roman greeted both cops, flashing them his best smile. “Caught many bad guys?” He asked later, focusing his piercing gaze on Luke.

“It has been a peaceful night so far.” The blond replied, smiling rather shyly.

Victor rolled his eyes. His friend was such a badass cop...but whenever he was around this Roman guy, he'd turn into a creepy schoolgirl with a crush. Creepy because... picturing Luke in a girly school uniform was the stuff of nightmares!

“That's a good thing, isn't it?” Roman winked at Luke and Victor kind of felt left out! “So, what will it be tonight? The usual? Luke...?”

“Yeah yeah...i swear you make the best steak sandwiches i've ever tasted.” The blond praised.

“Biased!” Victor coughed against a closed fist.

“Very well. Mr Henriksen?”

Whaaaaaaaat, this guy calls Luke by his first name and has the nerve of addressing him all formal like?!

“I'll just have a coke, thanks.” There's no way he'll eat Roman's sandwiches now, not after hearing about those morbid rumors, he won't!

Luke nudged his friend when Roman turned around to work on his sandwich, mumbling an almost inaudible: ' _don't be an ass_ ' into his ear.

“Not gonna eat anything, watta-”

“Shh!”

“Here you go, gentlemen.” Dick turned around, placing Luke's sandwich on the metallic counter, right in front of him, and handed a coke to Victor. “Are you sure you don't want to eat anything, Mr Henriksen...?”

Victor found Roman's insistence to be quite suspicious...but when he gazed at Luke, he found the blond glaring at him. “Naw, i'm fine.” He said, opening his soda.

 

Both Luke and Victor ate and drank in silence, Luke watching Dick out of the corner of his eye, grinning every now and then at the way he treated any tired worker that came to the trailer in search of a good meal.

The rumors were ridiculous.  
Dick Roman was nice. Kind. Good looking. There's no way he's secretly a psycho, right? No. Victor was just messing with him, like he always does.

He's probably jealous of the attention Dick dedicates to him whenever they come to his trailer.  
The mental picture had him smirking.

“I'm done.” Victor slapped a five dollar bill on the counter. “Time to go back to work.”

“Yeah, i'm done too.” Luke agreed as he fished a twenty out of his pocket and placed it next to Victor's five on the counter. “Thanks for the sandwich, it was really good." He smiled at Roman, feeling his face and ears becoming warmer when Dick smiled back at him.

“Only the best for you, Luke.”

“I'm...yeah, i'm out of here.” Victor was so done with their flirting, he didn't even wait for the change. “I'll wait for you on the other side of the street, don't take too long.”

“Alright.”

Both Dick and Luke watched Victor cross the street, and then Dick was looking up at the blond. “About time he gave us some privacy...” The smug smile on Roman's face did funny things to Luke!

“What do you mean?” Luke knew, pff of course he knew...they had been flirting for a while now for fuck's sake, but the bastard wanted to hear him say it out loud.

“Well...” Dick started, taking the chance no one but them were at the trailer at the moment, and reached for one of Luke's hands. “...been waiting to get you all for myself...so i could ask you something.”

“I'm all ears.” A smirk.

“I'm taking the night off tomorrow...and i know it's your day off as well, so...”

“It is...” How did he know that, Luke wondered? Is he keeping track of his schedule...?

“I want to ask you out.” Roman said. “Perhaps we could grab a meal? At my place?”

Red flag, red flag!

“I...i don't know...”

“If you think my steak sandwiches are good, wait until you try my Meat Surprise special.”

Meat...surprise special? Now that had him recalling the silly rumors Vic claimed he had heard of.  
No, he can't let a dumb joke influence him, he just can't.

“You know...i think i'd like that.”

“Perfect, shall we change numbers now?”

“Definitely.”

 

Dick and Luke changed numbers, and after some more flirting, the blond said his goodbyes and left, crossing the street to meet up with Victor on the other side.

“Bitch, what took you so long?! Didn't i tell you not to-”

“Guess who has a date!”

“What...hell no...nuh-huh. Tell me you didn't agree to go out on a date with Mr Monster over there!”

“I did.” A frown. “You seem to forget i'm a cop, anything goes wrong, i'll know how to defend myself, alright?? Don't be so dramatic.”

“You won't do shit if you're trapped to a human sized tray and about to be cooked!”

“Shut up, Victor.”

 

Roman had this...creepy smile on his face as he watched Luke and Victor walk down the street and disappear from sight when they turned right.

“Can already taste him...”

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo's profile:**

_Okaaaaaaay, this was interesting!! XD I think(?) o.o_

 

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo replied to Samlicker81:**

_Excellent!_


	26. My Angel

**ChainedToAComet posted:**

_Oh! How about...an AU in which Nick's the one talking to Angels? Of course his Angel would still be Lucifer. And though Jimmy's the religious one, he obviously does not approve of this!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ChainedToAComet:**

_That's my kind of plost twist! AUs 4evah! Here it goes! x3_

  
-  


“Tell me your Angel's name.” Jimmy insisted, for the nth time that night.

“Why?”

“Nick!”

“Seriously, why?” Nick snorted. “So you can tell me i'm crazy and should take my pills?”

“I'm tired.” The other admitted, taking the vacant spot next to Nick on the couch. “I just...you're always speaking to him, always mentioning him...i...it makes me uneasy, okay? I caught you more than once, talking to him in the middle of the night...and...i can't do this anymore, Nick, i can't. I need to know.”

Jimmy's the religious one...and even though he should be happy his atheist lover is supposedly talking to Angels, he's not. Far from it actually.

He might believe in God and His Angels...but this? This was just too much.  
Jimmy feared Nick might be developing a dangerous illness. One that doesn't go away with pills.

“I know...and i'm sorry.” Nick said, reaching out a hand to gently squeeze Jimmy's shoulder. “But i fear you'll worry a lot more if i tell you his name.”

“Yeah...too late for that.”

“Come here...” Nick straightened up and opened his arms. “We shouldn't be wasting our precious time together.”

Sighing, Jimmy lightly shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the blond. “I can't stop thinking about it. I'm scared. What if...what if you're sick? Like...really sick?”

“I feel fine.” Nick wrapped his arms around his lover's shaking form...and when he realized he was sobbing silently, his heart sank a little. He didn't want Jimmy to feel bad, didn't want him to worry...and he regrets telling him about the Angel, regrets it everyday.

But Nick had been scared at the time too. Scared and curious...and since Jimmy's all about religion, he thought he might help him...somehow.

Of course he immediately regretted it when the Angel he talks to almost everynight, introduced himself as Lucifer.

The Devil.

What would Jimmy say if he told him he was speaking to the Devil himself?  
Nick didn't think he was crazy.  
He couldn't see Lucifer per se...but he could feel him.

The room's temperature would drop and the windows would freeze...and sure, at first Nick thought he was hallucinating, because none of that could be real...but when he got up in the morning, the windows would still be frozen and the room would still be chilly.

In summer.

Jimmy had complained about the cold more than once, whenever he stayed the night, but Nick never told him the truth. Blaming global warming is always easier, right?

“Stay the night?” Nick asked later, voice soft and filled with affection as he leaned to place a little kiss on his lover's hair.

“I can't.”

“Please?”

“Amelia's starting to ask questions...” Jimmy said, sighing against Nick's neck, not even realizing what that did to the other man. “I..i don't know...”

“What's one more lie, little sheep?” Nick joked, running his fingers through Jimmy's dark locks. “It has been a while since you stayed...and i miss you.”

“I just...i know you'll talk to the Angel again. And then we'll fight...”

“I won't talk to him. Won't talk to anyone.” Nick said, brushing his fingertips beneath Jimmy's chin, slightly lifting his head so their eyes could meet. “Anyone but you.”

“Promise?”

A soft kiss was Nick's response.

 

That same night, after making Jimmy scream his name in pleasure a couple times, Nick laid wide awake in bed while his exhausted lover snored lightly next to him.

And that's when he felt it.

The cold.

He was coming...

“No, not tonight.” Nick muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, refusing to give in this time.

“Nick.” Lucifer's voice resonated in his head and he knows there's no way he can avoid it now. “Nick.”

“I can't...no.”

“We need to talk.” And just like that, Nick was lured to go to him once again. It was pointless to resist, Lucifer always get what he wants, doesn't he? The blond got up from the bed, slowly, already feeling bad for lying to Jimmy, and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Okay.” Nick stood in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by frozen windows, and gazed around, wondering if he'd get to see this Angel of his in person...so to speak. “I'm here. Alone. Speak.”

“It's time, Nick.”

“Time for what?”

“It's time we become one.”

“I...i'm not sure i follow...?”

“I told you this day would come.”

“Oh. Right...right...because i'm special.”

“You are.” Lucifer's voice was barely a whisper now. “There are very few people like you.”

“That's not a bad pickup line.” Nick joked...though he was starting to freak out if he's to be honest. He remembers the conversation he had with Lucifer the first time. Lucifer told him he could bring him justice. Peace.

Just what he needed at the time, when he and Jimmy weren't together yet.

But now?  
Now he had Jimmy. The one man he never stopped loving, the one man he didn't give up on, ever. Not even for a second. Not even when he married Amelia and he married Sarah...

Jimmy was his everything.

But Lucifer needed him...and Nick knows he won't be able to tell him no, will he?  
The Devil was very alluring, he knew exactly what to say, what strings to pull...and justice and peace sounded ...great actually.

He'll never be over Sarah and the baby's deaths, not matter how hard he tries.

Perhaps Lucifer can give him the peace he needs?  
Would he be able to return to Jimmy's side when he's done with him?

“Say Yes, Nick.” And then the unthinkable happened. A shadow started to materialized in front of Nick...and when he saw whom it was, he nearly collapsed.

It was...his wife. And she was carrying their baby.

“Sarah...is that...is that really you?”

“This...” Sarah...Lucifer started, slowly rocking the little baby in her arms. “ By saying Yes to me, you will give them peace as well.”

“Sarah...” But when Nick tried to reach out for his wife and son, they disappeared. “Sarah?!”

“Nick?” A sleepy Jimmy walked into the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes. “What's going on, are you alright?”

“I...” Nick didn't know what to say, what to do...and when he started crying, Jimmy rushed to hold him. “I'm so sorry, Jimmy...i can't, i really can't-”

“Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay.” Jimmy held him close, dropping to the floor with Nick when his knees gave out on him. “I'm here.”

Jimmy could only guess what happened, but he didn't push it, didn't try to start a fight or anything either...because seeing Nick like that, broke his heart.

So he just held him close the entire night and let him cry on his shoulder.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ChainedToAComet's profile:**

_I dunno why i thought this could be funny...when it ISN'T! x'D Hope you like anyway. n.n_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Of course it's not funny, Becks. It's sad. SAD. -Really cool prompt!-_

 

**ChainedToAComet replied to Samlicker81:**

_Mindblown! Thanks for writing this, Becky, it was great!  
-And sad too!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Sowy!!!!!! XD_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ChainedToAComet:**

_D'aww, you're welcome. Thanks for the prompt! =D_

 

**DevilWorshiper posted:**

_Hey... HEY! Loved the thing. It was sad, and enjoyed the fact you can't tell for certain what happened in the end. This Nick having Jimmy tho', I'm not sure if he'd say Yes to Lucifer... -SORRY LUCE!- But I can picture Sarah's spirit angry because of the baby mostly as well, so she might be wanting revenge as well, even accepting Nick's sacrifice by saying Yes to Lucifer.  
Loved it <3_


	27. Knights and Dragons

**WhatIsAUsernameFor posted:**

_I would like to request something with dragons, knights and damsels in distress! -For obvious reasons, it had to be done!- Make it as funny as possible, please._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Here goes nothing!!!! x3_

  
-  


“The dragon took prince Winchester!”

Becky, whom had been granted an honorary title of knighthood by the kingdom's monarch, nearly spat her ale when the peasant stormed inside the tavern with the news of prince Sam's abduction. The King, John Winchester the Second, had promised his son's hand in marriage to her, and since the wedding was supposed to take place in a few months, Becky...no, Ser Becky, found the dragon's behavior to be quite outrageous!

How dare he?!

 

The dragon, Lucifer was its name, had showed up one day; out of nowhere really, because no one saw him coming; claiming the cliff of Red Rose as his own, and the creature hadn't wasted any time either in making a home out of it.

But unlike other dragons, Lucifer was far from being normal. He was huge in his beast form, sure, but he had the ability to change and look like any regular human. The people called him a wizard, a shapeshifter, a monster...and most were scared of his abilities, afraid the creature would eventually enter their houses to kill them or... worse.

Lucifer had settled down by the Red Rose cliff then and things seemed peaceful for the first couple years...until the dragon went crazy one night and attacked the village that surrounded the castle. Houses burnt, entire families were lost...and when the people demanded blood, King John had been swift to dispatch an army to get rid of Lucifer.

Of course that didn't end up well.  
Lucifer slaughtered the army and nearly killed the King as well, if it wasn't for the monarch's quick words.

A deal had been made that fatidic night.

Lucifer would still lurk around, and King John would be forced to provide him with food, among other things, if he wanted to keep ruling and wished to maintain his kingdom, that is. The dragon also demanded a virgin to be sent to him every year...and despite the riots in the village, people protesting against that demand, they knew better than disobeying.

Lucifer would kill them all.

What he did to those virgins though, no one knew.  
They were never seen again either.

Young women and men lost forever, much to their families dismay.

That's why Prince Sam's abduction didn't make any sense...

Then again, Lucifer needed a virgin every year...and he hadn't had one this year yet.

No, he couldn't have taken Sam...could he?  
Sam was...pure, untouched, and he belonged to Becky, so...

 

“No!” Becky flipped the table and got up. “That vile creature shall not have my fiancé!”

“You show him, Ser Becky!” Everyone in the tavern whistled and cheered up for their bravest Knight.

“Slay the beast!”

“Bring us its head!”

“Loud noises!!” The village's idiot yelled.

Determined, Ser Becky stormed out of the tavern and rode her horse towards the Castle. She had to talk to King John before she dared doing anything. She couldn't endager her beloved's life...she'd die first!

 

King John told her everything and fearing another slaughter, he advised Ser Becky to tread lightly. The monarch wanted his son back for he was his only heir, but he did not wish risking losing his kingdom to that mad dragon a second time.

 

Becky wanted to ride to Red Rose on the brink of dawn...but at King John's suggestion, she first went to Roman's cabin by the lake the night before. Rumor has it the man eats people, but Becky wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of his wife either and she was a real witch.

Both were cast out to live as hermits by the lake in the outskirts after the infamous incident all those years ago...and despite not liking it, the Knight knew better. If she wanted to save Sam, she needed to play by the dragon's rules...even if they were dirty and far from being honorable!

 

“Who goes there?” Roman lifted the oil lamp towards Becky, and his wife, Rowena, soon joined him outside as well, ready to cast a spell if necessary. Wouldn't be the first time those snotty kids from the village dared to come and throw rocks at their house.

“It's a Knight, dearie.” Rowena hissed her disapproval, recognizing the armor and house Winchester's sigil encrusted onto the breastplate. “Are you lost?”

“I am not. I come seeking your help.” Becky said. “The dragon has taken prince Sam away and i need help to save him.”

Roman and Rowena shared a look.  
The witch rolled her eyes and gazed back at the Knight.

“And why would we help, do tell??”

“King John cast us out..and he expect us to help him? Are you mad, woman?”

Sighing, Becky reached for the purse clasped around her waist and pulled the strings, opening it. “I have gold, would it be enough?”

“Richard...” Rowena's eyes widened at the sight of the gold. “Richard, look. It's...it's gold!”

“Rowena...”

“When was the last time you bought me a dress?!”

Becky squinted.  
What was going on?

“We'll help!” Seems Rowena decided for the both of them. The witch snatched the gold from Becky and slipped the bag into her cleavage. “What do you need?”

 

**Next day:**

“Why am i wearing a dress?!” Sam shouted, trying to get it off, freezing in place when the door to his room unlocked and Lucifer walked inside. Of course the dragon was in his human form. A blue eyed blond man on his late thirties by the looks of it.

“Do you like it?” Lucifer grinned, approaching the prince.

“D-don't come any closer!” Sam stumbled backwards, landing on the king-sized bed.

“Come now, i'm not going to hurt you.”

“Why am i here then? What have you done with...with all those others you took away?”

“They're alive, don't worry.” The dragon smirked on his way to the balcony. “They serve me.”

“The...maids i saw a while ago?”

“Uh-huh.” Lucifer leaned over the railing, taking in the beautiful view.

“Are they, uh...”

“Yes, Sam, they're still virgins.”

What the...?

“Why did you take them away then?!”

“Because i can, because i have to keep your daddy on a short leash.”

Sam didn't get it.  
Lucifer was...what, toying with them?

“The fire...”

“Oh, that wasn't me.” Lucifer sighed, straightening up. “I was there, yes...but i did not attack the village.”

“Lies!” Sam accused, swallowing dryly at the intense look he got in return. “The people saw you!”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer moved away from the balcony to approach Sam on the bed. “It wasn't me.”

“Y-you're the only dragon around.” Sam blinked, crawling away from him.

“As a matter of fact, i-”

“SHOW YOURSELF, DRAGON!”

“Rude.” Lucifer snorted, pulling away, directing his gaze towards the balcony window. “I was speaking...”

“Ser Becky...!” Because Sam would recognize Becky's high pitched voice anywhere.

“Hm?” Lucifer walked to the window once again, taking a peek outside. “Daddy didn't send an army this time?”

“What...?” Sam leapt out of bed and ran to the window, all fears forgotten it seems! “What!” He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Becky was...alone. Alone?! Did his father expect a single Knight to take over a dragon?! It was insane!

“I'll be right back, Sammy.” The blond promised, jumping out of the window, landing on his dragon form which was...quite impressive to say the least. Lucifer was a huge beast!

“Don't call me that!”

Becky saw the dragon land and she immediately unsheathed her sword, raising it towards the creature. “I'm coming, my prince!”

“Please, Ser Becky, save me please!”

A low growl interrupted their little reunion and Becky was, once again, focusing her gaze on the dragon. “Are you sure you want to do this, little human?” Lucifer teased, his huge mouth curling to something close to a smirk. “Last time, it took an army...” An army he slaughtered. An army he had to slaughter.

“I don't need an army, beast! I shall be enough!”  
And then she was retrieving a small flask from under her armor.

“Uh-oh, am i in trouble?” The dragon chuckled and the ground shook with the vibrations.

“You will be!”  
Becky dropped the flask on the floor and when it shattered, black smoke poured out and engulfed the Knight in a thick cloud.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fpcqj8)   


“Okay, i am interested.” Being an expert on all things magic, Lucifer wanted to see how far this little Knight would go to get her precious prince back.

“She's using magic, oh my...i can't...what has she done?” Sam was about to have a nervous breakdown! Magic was forbidden...and he had just witnessed Becky using it.

Then again...it's a dragon. And his life's at stake. He shouldn't be worried about the law!

The smoked dispersed and an army of Becky clones appeared out of nowhere!  
There were...literally thousands and thousands of Beckys out there!

Sam passed out.

The dragon scratched his head with a wing. “Now that's impressive...let me guess, you got that spell from the ginger whore, didn't you?”

Lucifer knew Rowena?  
Well, shit.

“Its source is not important.” Becky countered. “Prepare to die!”

“Oooooooookay.”

On the Knight's signal, the Becky army moved together, as a cohesive unit, and began their attack!

The dragon simply took off, flapping his huge wings, and flew towards the army, opening his mouth, spitting fire in all directions.

“Noo!” It was very unsettling for Becky, having to see her clones on fire, but she had a mission to accomplish and she'd see it through!

While some of the clones managed to distract the dragon later, Becky saw a window of opportunity and took it. She ran towards the creature's tail, using it to climb onto his back so she could sink her sword onto his head.

“Gahh!” Lucifer screeched at the sharp pain, trying to shake Becky off of his back. “How dare you, how...i'm going to crush you between my teeth, human!”

“LUCIFER!”

The remaining clones stopped. Becky stopped. Lucifer stopped.  
They all gazed towards the castle's entrance.

“Is that...?!” Becky slid down Lucifer's back and joined her army, looking as dumbfounded as her clones. As Lucifer.

A tiny dragon, a smaller dragon than Lucifer at least, had come out of the castle...and to say he didn't look very pleased, would be understatement of the century!

“Uh...” Lucifer blinked his huge red eyes, using a wing to rub at the wound on his head. “I...i can explain?”

“I don't need an explanation.” The little dragon growled. “I told you...Lucifer, i told you...a thousand times, if you brought one more virgin to the castle, i'd leave! You want me to leave? Well, do you?!”

“I...i...no, of course not!”

“Return prince Sam to his father this instant!”

“But...!”

“ _Now_ , Lucifer!”

Becky's clones vanished with a poof sound after a few minutes, leaving Becky alone to witness the most strange situation she has ever seen in her entire life.

“Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?!” Lucifer countered, raising a tiny arm(?), making Sam appear beside Becky. “You...you should be sleeping.”

“I couldn't sleep, not with...all _this_ happening outside!”

“Look, Castiel...i...i'm sorry, i just-”

“No.” The smaller dragon, Castiel, grabbed Lucifer by the tail and started dragging him inside the castle. “I don't want to listen.”

“Caaaaas..!”

“No!”

 

The huge doors slammed shut and Becky, dumbfounded Becky, rushed to help her beloved. Whom was still unconscious at the moment.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

_Hope that was okay. I RULZ of course! XD_

 

**Guest 969 replied to Samlicker81:**

_ROFLMAO! That was so hilarious, Becky! OMG! Like my cheeks hurt so bad right now! xD_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_I laughed too hard. My stomach hurts. It was awesome x'D_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_:D :D :D :D It was even better than what i had envisioned. Thank you, Becky._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Guest 969:**

_Mission accomplished then. Cas wanted it to be funny, so! XD_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Thanks! Happy you got a good laugh out of this! XD_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_YAY, i'm glad! <3_


	28. It's a dog's world

**Lawboy83 posted:**

_I'd like to read about a world where Dean and me are dogs at a pet store waiting to be adopted. We'd be helping other animals- saving lives and hunting things. Throw Cas in there too. Bobby could adopt us in the end._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_Never wrote about dogs before. Hope this will be okay!!_

  
-  


“He's a feisty one.” The guy in charge of the dog pound chuckled, patting the top of the smaller German Sheppard's cage. “Tried to bite me more than once...regardless...” The man said, coughing a little, regretting having said what he just said. He's there to compell people to adopt dogs...not to scare them! “Dean's a good boy. He senses when other dogs are in trouble, ya know? The other day, that Border Collie over there started choking on his collar...somehow, and ol' Dean here alerted me to it!”

“Really?” The woman blinked, gazing down at the her six year old son, whom was trying to reach his tiny hands through the bars so he could pet the dog's head. “I don't know...you said he bit you...and i'm not sure if he's the right dog to keep at home. He's...kind of big. We live in a small flat.”

Dog Dean barked at that.

“Mommy!” The boy squeaked. “I want doggie Dean!”

“Sorry, Jimmy...we can't take him.” The woman sighed, running her fingers through her son's soft hair, lifting her gaze towards the pound owner. “Say, do you happen to have any cats?”

Cats. Always the cats.

Around five of six furballs are adopted everyday...while the dogs stay where they are. In their confining cages.

But Dog Dean hadn't be caught alone, he had a brother...a larger German Sheppard by the name of Sam, and though they used to be unsepparable and roam the streets in search of food together, they had been tossed into cages that were pretty far away from each other.

Neither of the dogs liked being away for long...and they'd bark and howl all night long sometimes, just to make sure none of them had been adopted. That the other was still there.

 

Later that same day, the black and white Border Collie got his collar into his mouth once again and started choking on it. Dean had be quick to notice this and bark, trying to draw the pound's owner attention towards the poor dog.

Even Sam joined in, barking as loud as possible.  
And when all dogs started barking along, the guy was forced to come to their block.

“Alright, settle down...settle...SHUT UP!”

Dean barked and scratched at the bars and when the guy seemed to get it, he saw him rushing towards the Border Collie. Just in time it seems. A few more seconds, and the poor dog would have choked to death.

“Jesus...” The guy petted the dog's head as he checked the name on the tag. “Goddamit, Castiel, why are you always doing this?” The dog was still panting, intense blue gaze set on the guy's face. “Guess we'll have to leave it out, won't we?” The man sighed, removing the collar, pulling away so he could lock Castiel's cage. “Alright, go to sleep.” He groaned, gazing around. “All of you, go to sleep!”

The man left and Dean barked once.

Sam barked back.

All was good.

Dean then glanced towards Castiel's cage and raised a paw, pressing it against one of the bars.

Castiel didn't react, he didn't bark much either...but when he raised a paw as well, Dean dropped his and laid down on the old sheet he had for a bed.

 

Next day, same routine.

A few people would come to their block, to pick the perfect dog...and when none of them adopted a dog in the end, Dean whined. Neither he or Sam ever had a human owner before...and the dog couldn't help but wonder sometimes, if it was really that a great a thing.

Some humans liked to mistreat their pets...Sam and Dean had seen it happening.  
They had tried to bite the guy, too, whom seemed determined to hit his dog to death with a bat.

“Whatever gave you the impression i'm a cat person, ya idjit??” Bobby huffed, not even waiting for the guy's permission to enter the dogs' block. “Dunno who your boss is, but i'd fire ya if it was me.”

“Hey...that hurt.” The guy frowned, following Bobby. “And for your info, i'm my own boss...”

“Figures.”

“What?”

“I need two dogs. Three tops. Big dogs.”

“I see.” Someone's adopting a dog today? Talk about miracles! “What do you need them for if i may ask?”

“You may not.”

“But-”

“Zip it, princess.”

Sam had been watching Bobby since he entered the block...and unlike the other humans, this one wasn't all fake and forced smiles. No false promises either. He barked once, as if wanting to let Dean know they might have a shot with this one human.

Of course Dean perked up right away and approached the bars, trying to get a good look of the man.

“German Sheppards.” Bobby said. “Yep, that's exactly what i need.”

The guy in charge sure didn't like Bobby's tone, afraid the old man might end up hurting the dogs...or worse. Wouldn't be the first time. “The law forces me to ask what you need the dogs for, sir, i-”

“Ahh, quiet. Not gonna hurt them.”

“Okay, uh...”

Bobby sighed. “I run a junkyard.” He began to explain. “Some parts have gone missing lately...expensive parts, and i can't do all by myself. I have my gun, but it isn't enough if i can't catch the guys, is it now?”

“Uh, no?”

“Need a few dogs to scare those little rats off. Get it know?”

“I...think so, yes.” The guy was even more afraid of Bobby now...but something was telling him he was a good person nonetheless. He'd never hurt the dogs, would he? “You mentioned the German Sheppards, yes? I just so happen to have two. They're brothers.”

“I'll take them.”

“What about a...third dog?” He did say 'three tops'.

 

And that's how Bobby ended up taking Sam, Dean and Castiel home with him.

Sam and Dean were feisty and they'd scare all thieves away...while Castiel quickly became the house dog.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Lawboy83's profile:**

_:D ??_

 

**AngelsAreDicks posted:**

_I liked it!_


	29. Teen love

**AB Negative posted:**

_I'm lookin' through your archives and I don't see much of myself in 'em. Let's change that, shall we? Somethin' lite? I'd like to read about myself stalkin' Hot Wings to find out more about him before actually approaching him. You get my drift, sweetheart? You can date it to us as teenagers if ya want. I won't stop ya._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Teen!Benstiel FTW then! x3_

  
-  


Benny has been watching Castiel for a while...and though he had liked the guy the first moment he landed his eyes on him, he hadn't had the guts to approach him. Mostly because he thought he had a boyfriend since he used to hang out with that Dean kid in every class break.

Didn't take long for Benny to find out Dean was as straight as an arrow though. Guy was dating Lisa, the head Cheerleader, for crying out loud!

Of course that didn't mean Benny would make his move. Not yet.  
The year was almost over and this was probably his only opportunity to man up and go talk to the guy because he isn't going to college and he doubts he'll see Castiel again after the kid goes to that fancy school overseas. England he thought he heard the other day.

“This is ridiculous.” Benny's best friend, Andrea, said, snorting, casting a glance Cas' way over her shoulder. “How long has it been since you started stalking the poor guy?” The girl snickered, gazing back at her friend, dipping her fries into the ketchup.

“M'not stalking him.” Benny groaned, adjusting his cap for the nth time that day.

“You are.”

“Not exactly my fault he happened to come here when we were havin' lunch.” Came the protest.

“He always comes here, that's why we started coming here too!”

“Shh, keep it down, want everyone to hear us?!”

“Fine...” She rolled her eyes and munched on her fries. “You should go talk to him.”

“Can't, he's uh...he's not alone.”

“Excuses.” She shot her friend a glare, seeing right through his bullshit. “Kid's cute, gotta give you that...but if you don't make up your mind anytime soon, someone else's gonna take the prize, Benny.” Andrea teased, hoping it would push Benny to do something for Christ's sake.

“What do you mean? I...i haven't seen anyone looking at him that way, i-”

“Hah!” She grinned, pointing a french fry at him. “Stalker.”

“Andrea, Jesus, will you-...fuck, he's looking this way.”

“You know what...” The girl licked the ketchup off her lips, cleaned her hands on a paper napkin, and got up from her seat. “I think it's time we play a little game called...”

“Andrea, get your ass back here!”

She ignored him though, and made her way towards Castiel and his friends' table.

“...hey there, blue eyes. Have you met Benny?” She then smirked, gesturing towards her best friend, whom seemed to want to hide behind his hat and disappear forever.

“Uh...” Castiel blinked confused blue eyes, looking between Andrea and the one she introduced as Benny. “I...im afraid not.”

“Dude...” Cas' friend smirked, sharing a known look with Andrea, and got up from his seat. “I just remembered i have to go home. Gotta feed the fish.”

“You don't have any fish, Garth.” Castiel frowned, pink creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. “Don't leave me here...” Cas muttered, knowing Garth could hear him just fine.

“No? Oh, i'll buy some on the way back home and feed them then. See you later, Cas!”

“Garth!”

But Garth was already gone.  
And so was...Andrea? Where did she go?  
Not even Benny seemed to know...for when he looked up, she was nowhere to be seen.

Great.

Benny felt trapped...and he could tell Castiel felt the same way.

Taking a deep breath, Benny finally got up from his seat, cursing Andrea under his breath, as he slowly walked to Castiel's table. Might as well get on with it. Thank you, Andrea, thank you very much. You might have just ruined everything.

“Heya, i'm...” He started, clearing his throat. “I'm Benny.”

“I know.” Said Cas as he got up from his seat as well, eyes roaming the huge male body standing before him. He didn't look that big from where he was sitting...that's for sure. “I'm Cas, uh, Castiel.”

“Yeah, i know.” Benny admitted, gazing at the floor for a moment. “So...seems our friends ditched us, huh?”

“It would appear so.” Cas nodded, gulping. “Would you like to...w-would you like to join me for lunch?”

Fucking hell.  
Benny's heart skipped a beat at the way Cas stuttered...when he thought he would be the one stuttering through their entire conversation whenever he mustered the courage to do so, that is.

“I'd like tha'.”

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ABNegative's profile:**

_:D !_


	30. Stalker

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Jimmifer based from the lyrics "Tag, you're it" from Melanie Martinez. Jimmy, run! -DarkSexy!Jimmifer because I'm in need of dark stuff lately cough!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Dark!Sexy!Jimmifer for my favorite devil(?) ! x3_

  
-  


If there was one thing Jimmy hated more than anything at the moment, that was his night job. He had been forced to get the night shift at a bakery, not having found anything else but that to increase his income, cursing the price of some of the books he needed for college.

Working at the coffee shop during the day was tiring...but the bakery night shift was even worse. Sometimes he'd leave the place around four, five in the morning...which left him with little time to sleep and study...let alone just sit down and relax for five damn minutes.

Jimmy was exhausted...and on top of that, he had become a little paranoid lately.

Everytime he left the bakery, he'd find the same man leaning against a lamp post just across the street, staring at him. At first, Jimmy thought it was just a coincidence. The guy probably worked his own night shift at some place nearby and was there to catch a cab or...something. Because, yeah, that made sense.

Thing is...Jimmy started to see the man around the building he lives in.  
Often.  
Perhaps too often..  
And that couldn't be a coincidence...could it now?

Jimmy moved into the building only a few months ago, met all the neighbours...and a blue eyed blond on his late thirties wasn't one of them. He'd know. Because he was...well, kind of attractive if he thinks of it.

He would never forget having met him, that's for sure.

The blond never tried to approach him or anything...thus Jimmy's paranoia.  
Maybe it was all just a big coincidence or maybe he was stalking him..

He had no way of knowing.

Until tonight, that is.

 

The blond, Lucifer, he had hissed into Jimmy's ear as he crowded him against the harsh concrete wall, trapping his wrists above his head, seemed to have finally made his move.

He had followed Jimmy all the way from the bakery until he made sure no one would see them as he forced and dragged the college student towards a dark, deserted alley.

And Jimmy was scared, of course, heart beating madly against his chest, afraid the guy might end up beating the shit out of him once he finds out his wallet is empty, having spent the last few bucks on food. Despite being very afraid, Jimmy also feared he'd end up in the Hospital...when he doesn't have any money to pay for the expenses. Yeah, he could also end up dead on a puddle of his own blood, but his brain seemed to focus on more trivial things like...bills!

“P-please, don't hurt me...please.”

Lucifer hadn't tried to hurt him so far...though the tight grip on his wrists kind of hurt. He's sure they'll be bruised afterwards.

“You smell so good, James...so fucking good.”

“Y-you know my name?”  
Silly Jimmy...of course he'd know.

“I know everything there is to know about you, little sheep.”

“Wha-” Did he just call him a sheep? The same petname his ex boyfriend used to call him...?  
Fuck.  
Just how long has Lucifer been stalking him??

“Moment i saw you, knew i had to make you mine.” Lucifer groaned, lazily rocking his hips against Jimmy's ass, releasing a loud hiss between his teeth. “Gonna take care of you. Want me to take care of you, hmm?” He asked, nuzzling Jimmy's neck, moving his hips a little faster, cock hardening with each thrust.

Not a...not a thief then, Jimmy gulped, going numb with pure fear.  
He wasn't going to beat him up either...was he?

He was...oh God.

He was going to rape him!  
Jimmy can't help but wonder from what madhouse this guy escaped from.

Lucifer was insane...then again...Lucifer??  
What kind of name is that?!

“N-no...! No no no..i...i can take care of myself just fine, let me go!”

But the more Jimmy squirmed, the faster Lucifer humped his ass.  
Seems Jimmy's pleas only served to arouse his assaulter even more.

“James...” Lucifer growled, willing himself to stop, not wanting to shoot his load just yet. “You don't want me to punish you, do you?”

“Get off me, you goddamn bastard!”

“Tsk...someone's being a bad..” Spank, followed by a surprised gasp. “...bad sheep.” Spank.

And even with just one of Lucifer's hand trapping both of his wrists, Jimmy didn't seem to be able to free himself. The hell, who is this guy, superman??

One thing Jimmy's sure...

There's no way he'll get out of this unscathed...is there?

Should have never taken the night shift...

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_Did you like?!?! It was dark, i think???? :D_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_It was dark alright, poor Jimmy. Bad me, ohh, bad me. lol.  
Thanks, it was really good~_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Bad and dark like you?? Woopsie, i crossed theeeeeeeee line? (8) X'D  
(Becky has a death wish(?) )  
Glad you liked it, Luci! <3_


	31. Haunting past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to **chapter 22**.

**Fanboy83 posted:**

_Love the Chuck's Secret series! Can you keep that going? Maybe a villain shows up like Crowley and tries to kidnap Lucifer and takes him to his sex torture dungeon because he was once Lucifer's lover and agent. Lucifer broke up with him after he found out he was a sex-fiend but he's back and wants revenge!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Fanboy83:**

_Yet another Models AU Instalment! <3 Here goeeeeeeeeeees! Just for you. ;)_

  
-  


Castiel woke up around seven in the morning, tangled in the soft sheets, with Balthazar's foot literally in his ear and Sam's messy hair in his mouth. Just another regular lazy morning at the flat.

Or...it would be if Cas hadn't noticed right away that someone was missing.

“Luc-” A yawn. “Lucifer?” Castiel rubbed his eyes, yawning one more time, as he disentangled himself from both Balthazar and Sam's sleeping forms. It was too early...and though Sam had somehow convinced Lucifer to jog with him in the mornings, today wasn't one of those days. Because Sam was still in bed, sleeping...while Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.

And Cas had looked everywhere in the flat for him.

He tried to call him on the phone...but when Cas heard it ringing from under a couch pillow, panic started to rise whithin him.

Castiel rushed back to the master bedroom and jumped on Sam and Balthazar in an attempt to wake them up. “Sam, Balthazar!”

“Bloody hell, Cassie...” A grumpy Balthazar groaned, rolling over onto his stomach so he could hide his face in the pillow. “Go back to sleep!”

“It's early, Cas.” Sam mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Lucifer's missing!”

“What, he's not...he's probably in the bathroom or...or...” Sam fell back asleep while Balthazar scooted closer and used the taller man's bare chest as a pillow.

“He's not in the bathroom!” Cas frowned. “He isn't in the flat and he hasn't taken his phone with him either...and where would he go, pray tell, at seven in the morning?!” None of them were moving...and Sam even started to snore. “Seriously...?” Drastic measures were needed, Cas decided, so he went and pulled the sheets off of them. “Wake up!”

 

When Lucifer regained his senses and woke up to nothing but pitch darkness, chained up and oblivious as to where he was, he tried not to panic, he really did...even if his current situation would have anyone freaking out and probably passing out from extreme panic and fear.

He was scared, of course he was...still, he tried to remember what might have happened to lead him to where he currently is. Being held in some...dungeon? The wall was cold and harsh against his back, maybe a basement?

A door opened and he was forced to squint and look away, the sudden light nearly blinding him.

“Finally awake, i see.” The rough, raspy voice said...sounding closer and closer as it spoke. “You look good like this, love...really good. Chained and at my mercy...”

And that's when it hit him.  
Lucifer...recognized that voice, that was...

“Crowley? Is that...fuck, is that you?” He tried to look at the other man but the bright light peeking around the door made it difficult for him to focus on anything but the darkness in the room.

“It is i indeed.” His captor, Crowley, said, releasing a low chuckle, raising a hand to cup the blond's chin. “Missed me, little devil? Because i sure missed you...more than you can imagine.”

“The hell you think you're doing?” Lucifer shouted, trashing against his restraints, making the chains rattle and clink against the wall. “This another of your sick scenes?? I dumped you, Crowley, told you i wasn't into this shit. Let me the fuck go this instant or i'll-”

“You'll what, darling?” And now that Lucifer's eyes had become kind of used to the strong light, he could almost see the grin on his ex's face. “Gonna punch me like you did last time i tried to tie you up to the bed, hmm?”

“I'll fucking gut you, Crowley.”

“Talk dirty to me, love...now.” Clapping his hands, Crowley walked back to the door to secure it, and then flipped a switch on. Apparently there was an old lamp hanging from the ceiling. The light wasn't as strong though, it was dimmed...making the room just a bit less darker than it already was. “What should i use first...”

Confused, Lucifer's gaze followed Crowley's movements as he retrieved a...rather long, phallic object from the metallic table tucked into the corner. “What the hell is that...”

It was a...dildo. A...huge dildo.  
Fuck.

“Don't you fucking dare, Crowley!”

“Oh? Last time you begged for it, remember? Remember how you used to beg so prettily for my cock and a vibrator up that greedy ass of yours?”

Yeah...he'd rather not.

“Crowley...” He hissed, curling his hands into fists, wanting to kill the smug bastard.

“I could have taken one of your whores though. Would that have been better?” The man teased, reaching for what seemed to be a small flask of lube. Smelled like strawberry when he popped the cap open. “Could have Castiel chained to my wall instead, two dildos up his ass and a cockring preventing him from coming...or... or...what about the tall one then? Winchester, was it?” A smirk. “Bet he'd look gorgeous on his knees while i fucked his face.”

“Don't you fucking dare talking about them!”

“Ahh...but the english one though.” Crowley slicked the dildo, approaching Lucifer. “I'd whip him good. Love a good, purple broad back, you know? Of course you know...”

“You touch a hair in their heads and i'll fucking kill you.”

“What makes you think i'll ever let you out of this room, love?” Now that...that had Lucifer wincing in fear. He'd die before becoming Crowley's slave. "You're scared, aren't you? You better be.” And then he was shoving the dildo up Lucifer's ass, going in raw, not even caring about preparation.

 

“Do you believe me now?” Castiel scolded both of his boyfriends, wanting to smack them good as he tried very hard to ignore Sam's puppy eyes and Balthazar's innocent expression. “He isn't at work, he isn't at the gym...where could he be?!”

“Calm down, Cassie, i'm sure he'll be back soon...from wherever he is. That blasted idiot, i'll show him disappearing on us just like that!” Balthazar promised.

“Maybe he went for a jog...” Sam frowned and then shook his head. “...nah, he wouldn't go without me. He's lazy as fuck in the mornings.”

“See? I'm calling the police.” Cas said, dialing 911.

“Already? Don't you have to wait at least twenty four hours to report a missing person?” Balthazar scoffed...regretting immediately doing so because of the dangerous glare Castiel shot his way. “O-okay, love...whatever you say. Still gonna drop him when he gets back.”

“I'm going to ask the neighbours, maybe someone was up early and saw him, who knows?” Sam said, getting up from the couch. “Be right back.”

 

Lucifer howled in pain as Crowley worked the dildo inside him.

“That's it...scream for me, whore...let me hear it.”

“Y-you're not getting away with this...my...they'll know something's amiss. They'll find out..” A hiss. “Fuck ,FUCK, stop!”

“Let them come.” Crowley snorted, shoving the dildo deeper, eyes glowing with lust as he saw the blood coating the tip of the toy as he pulled it out later. “I'll decorate my wall with them, fuck them nice and good while you watch.”

“Never...you sick bastard.”

Lucifer would rather be tortured instead of his boyfriends. Having Castiel, Sam or Balthazar in his place would hurt a lot more than being the tortured one instead. Cas was too small, too soft and gentle...no. He'd never allow Crowley to touch him. Same way he'd never allow him to touch Sam. His precious Sam, his obedient sweet Sam. And though Balthazar's a recent addition to their relationship, he'd kill Crowley before he dared touching him as well.  
And while a part of him wishes to be saved, wishes his boyfriends would find him and save him...the other doesn't want them to find him at all, doesn't want them to come. Afraid Crowley would get them and trap them the same way he did with him.

When he doesn't even know how Crowley managed to kidnap him in the first place.  
Memory's still a bit fuzzy.

Lucifer was panting, hard, feeling sore all over...and when Crowley showed him the bloody dildo, disgust adorned his features.

“Gotta train that tight hole of yours, love, we can't have you bleeding on my toys, can we now?”

 

Soon the police arrived to the boys' flat.  
Castiel told them everything he knew and when the cops said there wasn't much they could do at the moment, since Lucifer's an adult and he had to be missing for at least a day to do anything, the young model became very angry.

“That's stupid! My boyfriend can be rotting in a sewer for all we know!”

“Cassie-”

“No, Balthazar, no! I can't...i know he's in danger, i can feel it...and these...”Gesturing towards the two dumbfounded cops. “...idiots are telling me they can't do anything?!”

“Hey!” Sam had just arrived from his round. “Uh, that was fast...” He huffed, greeting the cops with a nod. “So, get this...the janitor said there was this...creepy short guy circling the building around four in the morning.”

“Did he give you any other details?” Castiel pressed.

“Yeah...he said he never saw him before though. Said he was short, caucasian, had a beard, short hair...and wore black. From head to toes. Bit chubby too.”

“Oh!”

“What, sounds familiar?” Sam blinked.

“Yes!” He then turned to the cops.  
“I know where Lucifer is!”

 

Not long after, Crowley's mansion in the outskirts was being raided.  
Needless is to say Castiel had been right all along.

Lucifer had been taken away.  
And not just by any kidnapper...by his crazy ex boyfriend. The crazy ex he was still trying to forget when he and Castiel started going out.

It hurt them to see the state their boyfriend was in...and though they all wanted to ride in the ambulance with Lucifer on the way to the Hospital, Sam and Balthazar decided they'd catch a cab and join them later. Cas would go with Lucifer then.  
Because he had been with him since the start.

Castiel held his boyfriends' hand all the way back to the Hospital as he sobbed silently, ignoring the sympathy looks the medics would cast them every once in a while.

“Cas...” Lucifer's rough, pained voice, had Cas perking up and wiping the tears away. “That you, Angel...?”

“Yes.”

“Where..fuck...” He tried to move but the pain forced him to stop. As did the straps holding him in place. “...Crowley?”

“The cops took him. You don't have to worry about him.” He bit his lip, trying not to cry again. “Not anymore.”

“Hm...that's good.”

“We're taking you to the Hospital. Sam and Balthazar will be there too.”

“You're...you're okay. All of you?”

Castiel nodded. “W-we are.”

“I'm glad.” Smiling, Lucifer lifted a hand to touch Castiel's cheek. “For a moment...i thought i was in Heaven. My little Angel.”

“Shh...don't say those things.” Cas scolded, shaking his head.

“Because it's lame?” A little smirk.

“Kind of...yeah.”

 

They arrived to the Hospital a few minutes later and Sam and Balthazar nearly smothered him with hugs and kisses. The medics even had to ask the two men to give their patient some room to breathe.

They couldn't help it though.

They were happy Lucifer was okay.  
And they'd never let him out of his sight.  
Never again.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Fanboy83's profile:**

_The end?? :D :D_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_I need to kill Crowley one of these days... -Great story, loved the ending with all of them over Lucifer lmao! so cute. Casifer was strong here, so strong!! <3-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_I admit he was pretty cruel in this AU. XD But it was requested, gotta give my fans what they want. x3  
Glad you enjoyed it! :D_


	32. Impala

**TheTrickster posted:**

_Human!Impala. Not a girl, but a dude. Still a BABE.  
The human!car wakes up one morning inside Sam and Dean's motel room, Sam is deeply asleep, but Dean.. not so much. Chevy's confused, but dealing he kinda has a crush for Dean (for obvious reasons, he is HIS.) SexyTimes dot com happens, Becks. Chevy tops!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to TheTrickster:**

_Human!Impala! XD A first for me! x3_

  
-  


Another day, another hunt.

Sam and Dean drove all night to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, following a lead on the newspaper, a lead that was later confirmed by the town's sheriff, Jody Mills, herself. There was, indeed, something weird going on...and all those animal attcks weren't, in fact, animal attacks. It was something else. It's always something else.

The brothers arrived to Sioux Falls much before the sunrise and since both were beat, they checked in at a Motel nearby. Few hours of sleep before the hunting begins. They sure needed a rest.

 

Next morning, Dean woke up first.  
The oldest glanced towards the other bed and smirked at the sleeping form of his little brother, at the same time fighting the urge to grab a marker and draw a dick on his forehead.

Would be hilarious.  
But he needed to pee.  
Maybe afterwards?  
Sure sounded like a plan.

Dean spent his sweet time in the bathroom, looking behind him every now and then, won't Cas suddenly pop up on him or something!

“Much better.”  
He mumbled, flushing the toilet, turning around towards the sink so he could wash his hands.  
Clock marked six thirty when he checked his wrist watch. Yep, he'd go out to grab some pie around seven. The diner they passed by opened around seven thirty, eight, if he well remembers.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and the first thing he saw was a guy in all black, standing in the middle of the room, while Sam slept through the whole thing. Some hunter he is, Dean huffed, assessing the situation before him. Nothing he could use as a weapon...well, shit.

“Dean!” The man squealed.

Sam snored.

Really?!

“Who the hell are you? How did you get inside?!”

Again, Sam didn't seem like...he'd wake up anytime soon.  
Maybe...maybe Dean was dreaming this?

Stranger things have happened.

“It's me, don't you recognize me?” The odd man snorted, placing both hands on his hips.

“I'd remember you.” Dean said, kind of regretting his choice of words. He might have even blushed a little because...hell yes, he'd remember this dude alright. He was tall, maybe his same height, well-built...had short, curly dark hair and dark eyes as well. A hottie, basically. His outfit was weird but it suited him. The numbers on the shirt he wore beneath the leather jacket though...was that...?

“...Baby?”

“Yes!” And then the man, Baby, was walking towards Dean to press him against the wall as he crashed their lips together. “I knew you'd recognize me.” He said later, smiling against his owner's lips. “Been a long ride after all, right??”

Now wait there a second...wait!  
The Impala...was a dude?A freaking dude? A hot dude...but still, a dude???  
When he has been referring to it as its girl?

And did he just kiss back...?  
Seems that way.

“How...how is this even possible?” The older Winchester blinked, gently shoving Baby out of the way so he could take a look at Sam and...GODDAMIT, SAM!

Still asleep.

“I don't know.” Baby shrugged, running fingers up and Dean's chest, seeming rather focused on his owner's body than his face. “I just...woke up and...there were no wheels, no engine...nothing. Just this. This human body.” A quick glance into Dean's eyes. “Don't you like it...?”

“This is fucked up, is all i say!” Dean said, raising both of his hands.

“I say we make the best of it.” Baby suggested, smirking. “God knows how much we have to catch up.” The dark tone kind of startled Dean there for a moment. “You'be been...kind of a bad boy in the past few years.”

The heeell...?

“Excuse me?” Dean was still too baffled to react.

“Remember when...you left me in that old shack? All that dust...but the worst part of it was the loneliness, Dean. I was so lonely. And you left me there for months!”

Is his car scolding him?

“And when you finally came for me...i was so happy.” Baby smiled...the same smile fading from his face as he suddenly pinned Dean against the wall, trapping both of his wrists right above his head. “Of course that didn't last either...because you didn't drive me. That...demon did. And you allowed her to crash me. Dean!” Sharp roll of hips against Dean's growing erection. “How could you?”

“Fuck...i...it was needed!”  
Arguing with the Impala.  
Seems legit.

Dom!Impala ...is even more legit.

Baby kissed Dean again, all tongue and teeth, saliva and blood mixed together, streaming down both of their chins as the human car kept dry humping his owner. “Been inside me for years, Dean...it's only fair i repay it in the same way.”

  
~  


“Dean. Dean!” Sam shook his sleeping brother by the shoulder, both brows rising to his hairline when he heard the broken moan escaping the other man's lips. “Oookay...yeah. I'm...i'm gonna go.” Because Sam's not to stay in the same room as Dean when he's having one of his infinite wet dreams.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on TheTrickster's profile:**

_Sooo...yeah. X'D_

 

**TheTrickster replied to Samlicker81:**

_xDD That was great, really good, Becks. Dean sure has some... peculiar fantasies lol  
Loved it. I'm pleased~_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to TheTrickster:**

_Dean's deepest desires come to surface when he's dreaming!!! XD Thank you, glad you liked it! <3_


	33. Babysitting the Devil

**DevilWorshiper posted:**

_I want Nickifer, pretending to be twins because... well, they look the same! Let's say Nick is taking care of human!Lucifer, takes him home, Lucifer ends up drinking all the scotch bottles Nick had by accident (he was thirsty!(???)) and sexy times happens! (?)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_Nickifer!!! Here's some Nickifer for you! <3_

  
-  


If anyone told Nick he'd be taken by the _Devil_ himself as a vessel, ridden through the most unbelievable scenarios, and survive all that afterwards, Apocalypse included, he'd probably laugh in their faces and advise them to stop drinking or get urgent medical help.

Now...if anyone told him he'd end up taking care of the _**DEVIL HIMSELF**_ , he'd dial 911 and call an ambulance because they obviously needed to be tossed into the nearest nuthouse.

How he ended up living in the same space as Lucifer, Nick didn't know. Not...really.  
Why he looked exactly like him though...he didn't know either.  
Funniest part of it all is that Lucifer as well had no clue.

The only thing the Devil seems to remember is falling into the pit with Michael...but whatever happened after that, is a blur. Lucifer really had no idea...even if Nick was very suspicious of him. Suspicious of it all. He's still the Devil for crying out loud...and he's still wearing his face despite not sharing the same body anymore.

 

Nick had found Lucifer not so along ago, and seeing the pitiful state the Archangel was in, he couldn't help but invite him to the small flat apartment he managed to rent with the few money he still had left. Just until he gets back on his feet...or something like that. Anyone would tell him he's insane for even daring to help the Devil...but he had to do it. The Archangel looked more human than Angel these days...and despite being an old, wise being, he still needed to be taught a few things.

How to use the shower.  
How to cook.  
How to turn on the stove without getting the whole apartment on fire.

Stuff like that.

Which ...was kind of funny. And interesting if Nick's to be entirely honest about it.

And whenever people saw them together in the streets or even dared to start small chat in lines, for example, he'd always introduce Lucifer as his twin brother.

Because it was easier that way.  
They're identical, so...there's that.

Lucifer never questioned him either...and much to Nick's surprise, the Devil had this vibe of submission to him that made him quite curious about it.  
It was like this new version of Lucifer knew he'd never fit...and given his current state, he probably felt like he owned Nick. Again.

Because no one else would dare extend a hand at him.  
Forget about the hunters too, they'd probably shoot Lucifer in sight, or him, if they ever crossed paths.

That's why Nick tried to be as careful as possible.  
Not only for him, but also because of Lucifer.

While Nick struggled to get a decent job, a full time-job, he would accept any part-time jobs he could find. He didn't really care if he had to sweep floors, wash dishes or clean bathrooms...money's money and his funds would soon be gone.

He never asked Lucifer to get a job of his own, because the Devil was already having a hard time as it is, but when his 'twin' told him he could help around the house when he's working, Nick couldn't help but being a little reluctant.

Devil had learnt how to deal with the stove, sure, but he'd still burn the food every now and then.  
To say Nick wasn't a fan of leaving Lucifer all by himself at home, would be an understatement. A funny one.

Hell, he's actually sharing an apartment with the Devil, isn't he?  
Sometimes he thinks he's trapped in some sort of 5th dimension.

 

Nick arrived home from the diner around eight, and since he couldn't smell smoke when he entered the apartment, he considered it a small victory. Having a roof to sleep under for another night, was always a victory for Nick. Always!

“I'm back.” He announced, closing the door, locking it. “Hm...Lucifer?”

“I...” A chuckle coming from the bedroom had Nick lifting a brow. “I'm in Heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speeeeeeak...!”

What...was Lucifer singing, did Nick hear right?

“Okaaaaay...” To get to the room he had to go through the kitchen, yeah, the apartment was that small, and when he saw the empty bottles of scotch on the floor, actually forming what seemed to be a...line towards the entrance of the bedroom, Nick snorted and then mumbled, “the fuck did you do this time, goddammit...”, as he shook his head and sighed, walking to the room. “Luc-”

“Hi there, plan B.”

Nick was...both shocked, intrigued, and very surprised at the sight of a naked Lucifer lying down on his bed, cuddling a half empty bottle of scotch.

Really, he should have locked the cabinet.  
Those were his, dammit!  
Can't a man wallow in his own dispair without having his booze taken away by the Devil?!

Apparently not.  
Nick's not that lucky, is he?

“You're drunk.”

“Yes, i am.”

“...what the hell, Lucifer?!” Yes, Nick doesn't give a fuck. He'll yell at the Devil all he wants. He has earned the right! “What did you do that for?”

“Bored.” Lucifer mumbled, closing his eyes, holding the bottle closer, smashing his cheek against the cool glass. “Was bored. You weren't here.”

“Uh-uh...clearly.” Nick was trying really hard not to stare at Lucifer's naked form...even if it was like looking in a mirror. “Where are your clothes?”

“Booze makes me hot. Which is funny, don't you think? I'm always cold, even know...so itfeels nice. Warmth is nice. Like Heaven.” The grin on the Devil's face had Nick rolling his eyes.

Great.  
Now he has to deal with a naked, wasted replica of him.

“You got drunk because you miss Heaven?”

“Shhh...”

“What?”

“Your voice. Too loud.”

Nope. Nick's having none of Lucifer's crap. “Why don't we get you into the tub, huh? A nice, cold bath will do wonders.” That's his nurse side talking. “You'll feel a lot better afterwards.”

“I feel good.”

“You're babbling nonsense and you're naked. On my bed.” Again, Nick tried not to...stare. FUCK but he stared anyway. Lucifer's junk is...well, similar to his. That checks out then. And Nick's feeling like a narcissistic asshole right now. Checks out as well.

“Why don't you get over here?”

Woah, hey there now!  
Did Lucifer...did he...

“Pardon...?” Nick blinked, feeling his whole face and neck becoming warmer.

“I'm warm. You're cold. It's cold outside, isn't it?” Lucifer said, sitting up, trying to at least, as he watched the one that used to be his vessel through hooded eyes. “I'll keep you warm, Nick.” The little smirk tugging at his lips though...now that had poor Nick's heart fluttering in his chest.

He should...probably check that out sometime soon. Heart fluttering? Can't be good, right? RIGHT? Nope. Nick's in denial, is all.

“I...i don't think that's...”

“Appropriate?” Lucifer offered, eyeing him up and down. “God played a prank on me. Might as well make the best of it. Come now, Nick...he has played you as well, why don't we show Him we don't give a fuck?”

Nick's brain is having a real hard time trying to process whatever the hell's going on right now, but when he saw Lucifer standing from the bed on wobbly legs, and dragging his feet towards him, he swallowed and gazed into his 'twin's' eyes. “Don't...don't come any closer. Seriously, don't-”

Lucifer didn't care.  
He simply gripped the back of Nick's head and leaned in for the kiss.

It was messy, sloppy...and he reeked of whisky, but surpringly enough, Nick found himself kissing back.

Lucifer might not be himself these days...but he still has his ways. He managed to seduce Nick, didn't he? Not everything is lost then.

And that was the start of an interesting ...yet _very_ fucked up night.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on DevilWorshiper's profile:**

_Was that okaaaaaaay? Let me know! ~_

 

**DevilWorshiper replied to Samlicker81:**

_Well... it sure gave me feels. Strong feels. Reason why I wanted to kill myself at the end (???)  
I mean, you gave Jimmy smut! What about me?? What? you like Jimmy better or something, Becky??? -sounds like Sam right now lol-  
Aaaaaaaaaaaanyway, it was great. I loved it. Thx._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_Oh my CHUCK, Nick, none of that! o.o You know i ship you...HARD, HAIL NIMMY? I love you equally! X'D It just...didn't happen, i'm sorry! -Sends crying emojis(??)-  
Regardless(?) AWW, thanks, glad you...enjoyed it. n.n'''_


	34. The Sims

**PizzaMan posted:**

_Team free will + others in The Sims. Their life sucks because of the many bugs and glitches?  
Turn it into an insane AU somehow. Thanks!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to PizzaMan:**

_Sims fun! Love me some Sims. Here goes nothing!! XD_

  
-  


“Where the hell...are we?” Sam questioned himself as he gazed around the...oddly decorated room. Was that...a zebra pattern wallpaper on the wall, was it?? And what about that strange painting of a smiling cloud next to the only window in the room?? “Dean?” The youngest Winchester called out to his brother since he was nowhere in sight. “Dean, are you in the bathroom?”

“Dude.” He was, indeed, in the bathroom. “Have you seen this place? It's huge! There's a freaking heart shapped jaccuzi in the bathroom and... and...three toilets. Who the hell puts three toilets in a bathroom?”

“What?”

“I would.”

“What...”

“One to pee, one to shit, one t-”

“I don't want to hear it!” Sam yelled, raising both of his hands in the air. “You must have noticed something's amiss though.” He said later as he dropped his arms. “This is not the motel room we fell asleep in last night, this-”

“It's a freaking mansion, Sammy!”

And then Dean was storming out of the bedroom.

“Dean! Why aren't you more worried about this? We could be trapped, maybe the trickster did this??”

“Trickster's dead, remember?” Dean shouted from the huge living room. “Holy...come see this!”

Sam didn't know whether to smack his brother in the head or just punch him.  
Punching him would probably be better.  
Maybe he'd realize they didn't win the lottery, that they're trapped in some weird dimension...somehow. Wouldn't be the first nor the last time, that's for sure.

Still, Sam walked out of the bedroom, sighing, and when he found his older brother in the living room later, staring at a...statue of a llama??, he kind of frowned. And snorted. Really?

“This is cool or what.” Dean squeaked, like a five year old lost in the candy store. “Look what it does when i touch it, look.”

“Dean...”

“You're not looking!”

“I am...goddammit, i'm looking!” Sam's done. So done. And they have yet to figure how they ended up in this ...mansion in the first place.

“Look!” Dean touched the statue and it made a ka-ching sound.

“What was that?” Sam asked, squinting.

“No idea...but look at this!” Dean reached inside his pockets and shot his little brother a smug smile as he showed him the money. Nearly fifty thousand bucks!

“Oh my God, what the hell, how?!”

“I don't know! But i'll be touching this bad boy for the rest of the day, kthnx!”

Huffing in exasperation, Sam threw his arms in the air. “This isn't real, Dean, we have to get out of here. And we have to do it fast. What if..what if a djin is keeping us trapped in this dream out there in the real world, huh?”

“Can't be a djin.”

“Well, how do you know, Mr Llama lover?”

“What did you...”Dean was squinting when he turned around to gaze towards his brother. “...what did you just call me?”

“Uh...llama lover?” He smirked.

“You're going down.”

“Pff...give me your best shot, midget!”

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion, Castiel seemed to be trapped inside another living room. A smaller one. The walls were decorated with a...weird yellow wallpaper with birds everywhere, and besides a couch and a massive bookshelf, the room was basically empty. The Angel tried to use his mojo to get out...but when he realized he was powerless, he tried to remain cool and not freak out. Because whoever did this, must be a very powerful being. And what's more powerful than an Angel these days?? That's right. Archangels. But Gabriel is dead and so is Raphael...and Lucifer and Michael are supposed to be on the loose, either trying to find each other or avoid each other as they wait for the upcoming battle that will decide the fate of the Earth.

“Castiel...fancy meeting you here, little brother.”

Cas looked up and froze.  
Lucifer was...Lucifer was here as well.

“You did this?” The Angel of Thursday immediately accused, still trying to figure why he couldn't leave the room...until he gazed down, that is, and saw a plate blocking the way.

“I...did not.” Lucifer squinted, finding his brother's peculiar situation to be quite amusing. “Funny...i actually thought i had ended up in the cage somewhow, and that this was that hideous place playing its tricks on me all over again...but since you're here, i don't believe it's a trick at all. This is real...it's all real. Huh.”

“What could have done th-...i can't get out of this room.” Cas groaned. “I believe...it's this plate.” He said, pointing towards the damned plate on the floor. “It's like a...barrier of some sort. It won't let me leave.”

“A plate is blocking your way?” The Devil chuckled. “Just jump over it.”

“I...i can't!”

“Of course you can, don't be ridiculous.”

“I'm not ridiculous.” Castiel countered. “This must be witchcraft. Powerful witchcraft.”

“For Dad's sake, it's just a plate!”

“Well...” Cas flushed, gazing back at his older brother. “Why don't you try coming inside then? Try it! You'll see!”

“Are you sure you want me to go inside, hmm?” The Devil teased, wiggling his brows, shooting his little brother a rather suggestive smile.

“...the plate won't let you.” And that was Cas, trying to stay calm, for he always gets nervous when he's around the Devil, go wonder why...

“Pretty sure i'll-” But when Lucifer tried to enter the room, he found himself hitting an invisible wall. “I..” He tried again but nothing happened. “This cannot be possible!”

“Hah!” Cas smirked, that same smirk slowly fading from his face when he saw the dangerous look Lucifer gave him in return.”Huh...”

“If you say 'i told you so', i'll-”

“Try it.”

“Oh, i will.” But when Lucifer snapped his fingers and nothing happened, Cas didn't hold back on the smug face! “What...? Nothing's more powerful than me...”

“...told you.”

 

Back to Sam and Dean, both brothers seemed to have calmed down for now.

“You're no match for me, short stuff.” Sam teased, trying to tame his wild, yet very luscious, hair.

“Best of three?” A sore Dean protested from the floor.

“Anytime.” Sam snorted. “Can we go back to the problem at hand now?”

“Yeah, i guess. Help me up?”

“No.”

“Sammy!”

“Just shut up and get up, old man, i...woah.”

“What?” Dean groaned as he got up to his feet, hissing at the sudden sharp pain on his ribs. He really should know better than to challenge the giant Moose.

“This place is haunted.” Sam said, not even blinking, as he pointed towards the ghost hovering across the huge living room. The ghost didn't even seem to care about their presence...which was odd to say the least. “Look...” He whispered, tilting his head towards the impassive spirit.

“Where...huh. That's a goddamn ghost alright.” Dean stated, frowning. “Why isn't it attacking us?”

“No clue...let's follow it.”

“Go ahead, will join you in a sec.”

“Dean...”

“Go, dude, go!”

Sam went and Dean returned to the llama statue. “ I'm back, baby, let's do it. Show me the goods, show daddy the goods, come ON!”

Ka-ching, ka-ching, ka-ching.

 

Sam focused on following the ghost...and when he saw the thing entering the kitchen and head straight to the fridge, the younger Winchester lifted a brow both out of curiosity and legit confusion. Why was the ghost opening the fridge? Ghosts don't...eat.

Oh, but this one was cooking …

And he didn't seem to have noticed Sam's presence yet, so Sam just stayed there, by the door frame, watching the most weird thing he has ever seen in his life. And he has seen some crap!

The ghost sliced veggies, meat, joined everything in a large pot and used a...wooden spoon to mix the ingredients. Kinda reminded Sam of Dean's cooking.

He then watched the ghost turn on the stove and place the pot on the fire.

“It actually smells good...” Sam mumbled, not knowing what to do, how to act...if the ghost suddenly aknowledged his presence and tried to attack him or something. “Yeah, i just said that...didn't i?” And where was Dean?

The smoke detector went off, startling both Sam AND the ghost...and when he looked back into the kitchen, the whole thing was on fire!

And where was the ghost?? Oh, passed out on the floor! What the hell?!

“Dean, FIRE!”

“Be there in a sec!”  
Ka-ching, ka-ching, ka-ching, ka-ching!!

“NOW, DEAN!”

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the USA, Chuck Shurley himself was sitting at an empty restaurant, his laptop open in front of him. The writer sighed as he leaned his chin upon his hand, looking bored out of his mind, index finger clicking lazily the mouse button.

“Stupid Sims glitches.”

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on PizzaMan's profile:**

_XDDDD Lemme know what you think! I'm off to play Sims now! o.o_

 

**PizzaMan replied to Samlicker81:**

_That was a lot of fun. Plates are evilish objects.  
-Agrees to all!- Thank you for writing this._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to PizzaMan:**

_Glad you liked it. <3 <3_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Of course it had to be Dad trolling us and using us for his own entertainment! -That was hilarious XD!!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Canon! XD_


	35. Threeway...?

**TwincestFreak posted:**

_I'd like to request some...Jimstiel + Dean.  
In which Dean's a voyeur...? So, yes. Smut must ensue!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to TwincestFreak:**

_Ohmy! X'D Okie, lemme see what i can do. x3_

  
-  


“When you suggested a threeway, i thought...”

“Well, Dean, technically...this is still a threeway.” Castiel said, grinning, releasing a soft moan as he turned his head towards his twin brother Jimmy, whom was currently sitting on his lap, kissing and nibbling on his neck, showing signs of impatience, the uncomfortable erection trapped in his jeans begging to be freed. “You're here, that makes us three.” The youngest Novak twin cupped his brother's face, bringing him up for a wild kiss that left Dean panting and shitfing his position on the chaise lounge since the twins had taken the couch.

“Hilarious. Why don't you two fuck off?”

Jimmy snickered against his brother's lips, slightly turning his head so he glance at Dean. “We plan to.”

“That does it, i'm out.” Why is he not moving then?  
Of course both twins noticed this.  
They know Dean's not going anywhere.

“We invited you because we've always liked you, Dean...” Cas started, trailing off...a smirk curling his lips as he focused blue eyes on troubled green ones. “...besides, we've seen the way you look at us.”

“And you're hard.” Jimmy so helpfully pointed out, wiggling his brows, eyes darting to the bulge between the Winchester's legs.

“And you're hard too, aren't you big brother, uh? Hard for me...” Cas groaned, moving a hand to grope his twin's erection through the fabric of his jeans. “Can't wait to show Dean how pretty you are with a cock up your ass.”

An almost inaudible “fuck me...”escaped Dean's lips as he cupped himself through his slacks. Cas has such a dirty mouth on him, the little shit. And the pretty pink coloring Jimmy's cheeks? Fuck. Those two looked straight out of a porno...and though he's still kinda pissed the twins invited him mostly to be a goddamn voyeur, he's actually thinking of sucking it up and stick around, see how far they go...

“What are you waiting for then?” Jimmy teased, locking gazes with Dean before gazing back at his twin. “Dean wants a show...let's give him one.”

“Oh, you're in for a treat, Dean.” Castiel laughed, both hands groping his brother's firm ass, encouraging him to rut against him. “Jimmy mostly tops...but he wanted me to fuck him while you watch. This is all for him, actually.”

“What...?” Jimmy wanted him to watch? Jimmy, the collected twin, the quiet twin he sometimes greets between classes? “Is that...is that true, Jimmy?” Dean couldn't be more aroused. He's leaking already, probably staining the front of his pants.

“Yeah...yes.” Jimmy confirmed, nodding, little gasps and groans flying out of his lips when Cas spanked his ass, wanting him to move faster.

Son of a bitch! “Why...i mean, not that i'm complaining, but...”

When Jimmy said nothing, only loud, desperate moans filling the room, Cas hissed between his teeth, bucking against his brother. “J-James here has a lot of kinks...guess...fuck, guess being watched by a cute guy like you is one of them.”

“In that case...” Dean grinned, biting his lip as he spread his legs a little further, feeling somewhat at ease as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down to free his throbbing cock. “...why don't you show me how loud big brother here can be, huh?”

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on TwincestFreak's profile:**

_The threeway that wasn't?! XD Hope you like. n.n_

 

**TwincestFreak replied to Samlicker81:**

_Hoh!  
This is good.  
Yes._

_Thank you!_


	36. Demon and Angel

**TooSexyForYourWriting posted:**

_I wanna do bad things to (with!) Cass... enough said. -Angel cuffs for Cass, so Demi has control, cough! Yes, bad things, sexy things, Demian is a demon, wants to have fun with teh angeeeelll-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to TooSexyForYourWriting:**

_Gosh, you're teeeeeerrible! XD_

  
-  


“Ya know...” The demon smirked, coming to stand beside the bed, bringing both of his arms up to fold them across his chest as he shot the cuffed Angel a rather appreciative look. “...Boss said to hand you over after i captured you...but Boss doesn't really need to know the exact moment i captured you, does he now??” An amused chuckle escaped him, and Castiel rolled his eyes, not seeming too preocupied about the predicament he currently finds himself in.

“I'm going to kill you both.” Cas groaned, fighting against his restraints once again, the chains connected to his warded cuffs rattling along.

“Talk dirty to me, Angel boy, it only gets me harder.” The demon teased, shedding his clothes, pants joining his shirt on the worn out carpet.

“What are you doing?” Asked the Angel, still not sure of how things would roll out, watching how the abomination tossed his clothes onto the floor instead of mojoing them off.

Demian chuckled as he got rid of his boxers next. “Fucking Angels, ahh...always a good laugh with your kind, feathers.”

“I... i don't understand. Is this some kind of...ritual? If you are to end my life, just go ahead and do it.”

“Yeah yeah, spare me the martyr speech. Not gonna kill ya, dumb lil' bird, Boss wants you alive, go wonder why...”Trailed off, shaking his head. “Doesn't matter, and i certainly don't give a fuck if you got the memo or not.”

“Memo...?”

“Gonna fuck you, Angel, gonna have you coming on my cock alone, even if i have to fuck you for two weeks straight.”

Castiel's breath hitched, a weird reaction he had gotten used to after living amongst humans for so long, and tried to get rid of the cuffs one more time, even if in the back of his mind, he knew it was useless.

“Got you nervous, did i?” The demon smiled smugly as he approached the bed and topped the restrained Angel, tongue peeking out to lick his bottom lip as the smell of burning grace mixed with both confusion and frustration reached his nostrils. “Fucking yes. Ripe for the taking.”

There was just no way Castiel could get away from what was about to happen, so he tried his best to remain stoic through the whole thing, not allowing the dark creature above him to smell the fear in him.

Even if he did. Demian did. And it aroused the abomination to new levels.

The demon reached behind Castiel's head to grip his hair, and forced him deeper into the mattress, forcing him also to arch his back for him, and leaned in to place a most unwanted rough kiss to the Angel's chaped lips.

“Yep.” Demian smirked, pulling back, fingers tightening around the Angel's hair. “We're going to have a loooot of fun, _Cassie_.”

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on TooSexyForYourWriting's profile:**

_Uhmm...hope you like it! n.n_

 

**TooSexyForYourWriting replied to Samlicker81:**

_OML you're alive!(?)  
Teeheeee, loved it! You could have showed me MORE I MEAN coughcough, but it was great xD_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to TooSexyForYourWriting:**

_I live! XD  
Hahahhahaha yeaaah, sorry about that u.u I'm rusty, very rusty! o.o But i'm glad you liked it nonetheless. Thank you! :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demian is an **Oc** and he belongs to [MashuraDi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi) .


	37. Renaissance fair

**Lawboy83 posted:**

_Dean and I take Cas to his first renaissance faire. Jousting, eating chicken legs, and lots of woman clad in cleavage. Good time for sure!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_Here it is. Renaissance fair, yay! x3_

  
-  


“Can't believe you dragged me into this, Sammy. God!” Complained Dean as he tried to adjust his collar, the typical renaissance clothes he was wearing clinging maybe a little too much to his skin. It stung, it was hot, and the oldest Winchester couldn't wait to get rid of it.

“That's like...the fifth time you complain, Dean, deal with it. Besides, you like LARPing, who're you trying to fool?” Groaned Sam.

“Zip it, bitch.”

“Right.” Sam smirked, shaking his head. “Jerk.”

“You sure there's even a case here?”

“There's been three deaths since the fair started, and like always, the sheriff and the press say it was a weird animal attack.” The youngest Winchester snorted. “It's almost cliché now.”

“We could have still come as Feds, Sammy.”

“It's better this way, trust me. People feel a lot more at ease talking to one of them.”

“Whatever.” Shrugged Dean as he took a look around. “Pretty sure there weren't hotdogs for sale back in the late seven hundreds.”

“Okay, fine, so they're not into details...just appreciate it.”

“Hey.” Dean again. “Where the hell did Cas go?”

“Uh? Wasn't he right behind us?” Sam looked behind and didn't see the Angel anywhere either.

“Think that son of a bitch took off?” Asked Dean, raising a brow.

“He would never ditch us, uh, i mean, not nowadays at least.” Said Sam as he cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his long hair. “Okay, look...i'll look out for him while you do your thing and mingle with the townsfolk, deal?”

“Fine by me.” Agreed Dean. “Gonna try one of those hotdogs and interrogate all the hot ladies around. A guy's gotta have fun, eh?”

“Just...” Sam pressed his lips into a thin line and squinted his eyes. “Know what? Do whatever you want, i'll be right back.”

 

Meanwhile, Castiel was by the market, watching the variety of items sellers had on their improvised shops. There were shiny stones, toys made of wood and spices. All gathered in the same place. Anyway, he was here to talk to people and investigate the recent murders, not to buy souvenirs...even if those shiny stones looked kind of...appealing.

“Hello, uh, sir?” Castiel tried to make small chat at first as he addressed the first shop owner. “It's...it's been crazy lately, right? With, you know...all those deaths?”

The guy gave Cas the side eye and crossed his arms. “Why are you asking about that, son?”

Small chat gone wrong.

“Just...because?” The angel smiled awkwardly, making the shop owner lift a brow and grow more suspicious of him. “I heard the attackers took their hearts with him. Or her, it could be a her.”

“You some cop in disguise or something?”

“NO, definitely not.” Sam Winchester to the rescue! Sam stood beside Cas and gave the angel an apologetic smile before turning forwards to face the shop owner. “He's my friend, he's... a little weird, you will have to apologize him.”

“Tell your friend to keep his mouth shut. No one in the fair likes to talk about what happened. I suggest the two of you bugger off while you can.”

“Oh yeah, and why is that?” Defied Sam.

“Just a warning. Now scram, i've been out of character for too long now.”

“Of course.” Sam nodded at the strange shop owner, and patted Castiel on the back. “Let's go.”

“That man was nervous, Sam. I think he's lying.”

“He is, guess we'll have to stalk him later.” Sam sighed. “Why did you wander off, Cas? Didn't we tell you specifically to stay with us?”

“Dean said i am a hunter in training, i thought i could handle it by myself.”

Sam smiled at his friend and later released a soft chuckle.

“You might have found our guy, so...guess that wasn't too bad.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

When they got back to Dean, the oldest Winchester was sitting on a large log of wood, drinking and being extremely cheerful with the girls surrounding him. One with a bigger cleavage than the other. Dean was in paradise, his kind of paradise.

“Should we...interrupt?” Castiel asked, gazing back from the group to Sam.

“Nah, let's leave him be for now.” Sam grinned. Dean complained about coming dressed accordingly to the theme of the fair, but now he was having the time of his life. Sam would tease him about it later, for sure, but for now? For now he'd let his brother have this. “I'll tell him later that two of those girls are actually men.”

  
-

 

**Samlicker81 commented on Lawboy83's profile:**

_Hope you like it! :D_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81's post:**

_It was great. I enjoyed the ending._

 

**TooSexyForYourWriting commented:**

_Awesome! Really funny._

 

**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81's post:**

_Thank you, Becky! I really enjoyed reading that! Definitely going into my favorites list._


	38. Don't mess with Dean

**Impala67 posted:**

_Denny prompt!  
Benny has a crush for Dean, he lives next door, but he never said anything because Dean had a, let's say a relationship with Castiel. A relationship that has its problems, Castiel is cheating on Dean with... let's say, someone else (You can pick the lover for Cass!) Benny only decides to act when he sees how bad Castiel treats Dean, and all that. Go wild!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Impala67:**

_Here's some Denny for your heart's content! :D_

  
-  


“Seriously, Cas? Do you know what time this is?” Dean lectured, folding his arms across his chest as he watched his boyfriend making his way inside the house and stumbling down the corridor at four-thirty in the morning.

“Forgot my watch.” Cas mumbled, stripping off his jacket and tossing it over his shoulder.

“You had your phone.” Dean rolled his eyes, already fed up with the other. “Anyway, that's not the point here, Cas. This is the third time you arrive late this week, and i've had enough of your bullshit!”

“You might want to mind your tone, Dean.” Warned Cas as he reached the door to their room and fumbled with his belt.

“Where the fuck were you and with whom?” Insisted Dean, ignoring his boyfriend's words.

Castiel snapped and turned around almost too quickly for Dean to react, pushing him against the wall, keeping him pinned there with a hand around his throat. “I said...mind your fucking tone.”

“Don't...don't touch me.”

Smirking, Castiel loosened his grip around Dean's throat, and stepped back. “Be a good little bitch and clean this mess, will you?” Teased Cas as he stepped out of his pants and left them on the floor as well, close to his jacket.

Castiel slammed their room's door shut, and Dean, scared Dean, forced himself to walk towards the kitchen. He had a glass of water to help him calm his nerves, and then sat by the kitchen island, looking at a random spot on the floor, feeling empty and used. Memories of Castiel being sweet and happy just like a nomal boyfriend came to him, but he knew a part of him was trying to compensate. Cas had changed and he had to deal with it. He hadn't seen it, but he knew Cas cheated on him. Cas didn't want him anymore, Cas didn't love him, and still, he wouldn't leave. Dean wanted to think they were still together because Castiel wanted him by his side, but in the end, it was all about the house. Cas had nowhere to go if Dean told him to move out...and after the recent events on the corridor, he's afraid to even bring it up next time they talk.

 

Next day, Cas left after lunch, and Dean had his day off from the autoshop.

He saw Cas' car disappear down the road, and when he looked up, he found bright blue eyes looking at him from afar. It was their new neighbour, Benny.

Benny waved at Dean as he watered his garden, and Dean waved back, offering the man a little smile.

“Pretty hot outside, friend. Wonder what's wrong with this weather of late.” Yelled Benny from the backyard.

“No idea.” Dean stood and walked to Benny, resting his arms on the top of the fence as he watched Benny's colorful garden. “Nice.”

“Thanks.” Winked Benny, making Dean blush. And where did that come from?? Dean kind of hoped he hadn't noticed. “That boyfriend of yours gone for good?”

“Wha...? How do you know-”

Benny chuckled. “Were you trying to hide it?”

“Uhm, no, not...really.” Shrugged Dean.

“Trouble in paradise, eh?” Asked Benny as he turned off the hose and approached Dean by the fence again.

“Who told you that?”

“I heard you last night, you were being pretty loud. I was outside, couldn't sleep. You get it.”

“...yeah, that...” It was embarrassing, Dean wished he could dig a hole and hide in there forever, Somewhere in between Benny's flowers maybe. “He's being an ass, is all.”

“I don't usually pry into others' lives, but...are you two in an open relationship?”

This had Dean giving Benny the side eye. “Absolutely not, why are you even asking that?”

“Oh...”

“What? Now you gotta say it, man.”

“You know the Roadhouse? That bar in the outskirts?”

“I might have heard of it, why?”

“It's a favorite of mine.” Benny smiled. “Anyway...last time i went there, i saw your guy with a girl and they were putting quite the show. The catcalls were endless.”

“Fuck.” Dean cursed, running a hand through his light brown locks. “I fucking knew it, that...that son of a bitch!”

“Sorry i had to be the one breaking it out for ya.”

“I had my suspicions...and you just confirmed them all.” Said Dean, curling and uncurling his fists at his sides. “I can't even...fucking fucker!”

“What are you going to do now, chief?” Benny asked, feeling somewhat guilty.

“Me?” Dean laughed and Benny actually thought he had lost it. “Not me, us.”

“Us...?”

“You into guys?” Asked Dean, face neutral, eyes burning with something Benny couldn't quite pinpoint.

“ I...yeah. Yeah, i am.”

“Great.” Dean smirked as he pulled away from the fence. “Follow me.”

“I'm not sure i-

“You're going to fuck me until that bastard comes home.”

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Impala67's profile:**

_So, uhmmmm...thoughts? Did you like it??! x3_

 

**FriendlyFangs replied to Samlicker81's post:**

_I don't know about Deano but I thoroughly enjoyed tha' little piece. Will there be a part two?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to FriendlyFangs:**

_Aww, you did? AW, thank you, glad you enjoyed it. I hope Dean likes it as well. <3_

 

**Impala67 commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Well now, that was awesome! Thanks, Becky._  
Cas had it coming...????  
Benny, you know what to do (?!) 

 

**Samlicker81 replied to FriendlyFangs:**

_Thank you! <3 About a part two...it's not in my plans, sorry! n.n'_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Impala67:**

_Aww, you're welcome, i'm happy you liked it! <3_


	39. Roadie

**NaturalWitch posted:**

_I want to see my son squirm. What would happen if my grandson, Gavin just happened to be one of the rock star Lucifer's roadies? Bet he didn't expect to find Gavin while on the search for Lucifer, now did he?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_You are sooo mean. x3_

  
-  


Crowley paced restlessly around the throne room, cursing under his breath and very much snapping at every demon's attempt to talk to him. The King of Hell was having a bad day, then again, the past few months were all bad days. With Lucifer free and jumping from vessel to vessel, it was almost impossible to track him down. The devil left no clues behind, only dead bodies.

But Crowley wasn't angry because he couldn't find Lucifer back then, he was angry because Lucifer had possessed the body of a rock star called Vince Vincente, and seemed to be making good use of the poor guy's power. His fame, his money, his influence...this was, by far, Lucifer's most dangerous vessel.

The King was angry at that, yes, but he became rabid when he found out Gavin, his own son of all people, worked for the devil as a roadie! That dumb kid had no idea where he got himself into. And though Crowley says he is not one for feelings, he still has the instinct to protect Gavin. He brags he doesn't care about anyone or anything, but the truth is, he loves his son...even his bitch of a mother. They were his only family after all.

What could Crowley do to save Gavin from Lucifer? Now that's the question.

 

After another epic concert, the media were all over Vince. The once fallen rock star started to rise once again, and old fans mixed with new ones. It was a shock to most of the people who liked the band before to see their once old idol emerge from the ashes, but they quickly became addicted to their music like in the good old times.

Lucifer was in his trailer, just outside the building the show took place, but he wasn't alone. A lucky reporter called Rachel was with him and she was about to interview him.

“How does it feel to be back after all these years?” She asked, a huge smile on her lips. She was a fan, too, and being this close to Vince, was nerve-wracking to say the least. Unfortunately for her, Lucifer picked up on that.

“I believe i have answered that question before.” Lucifer smirked, eyes fixated on hers the entire time. “Next.”

“Oh...right, i apologize, let me check my questions, i wrote them down...somewhere.” While she rummaged through her bag, a knock on the door interrupted the two. Not that Lucifer cared about interviews, and this Rachel girl was annoying as hell anyway. It is known he has little patience when it comes to humans, so it's a surprise she has lived this long actually.

“Come in.” Lucifer said, getting up from his chair to walk to the little bar and pour himself a drink.

“Evening, sir, i was told to pass by your trailer.” It was Gavin, one of Vince's many roadies. Crowley's son. He saw the reporter sitting on the couch, and immediately thought he had messed up. Maybe he should have come later? “I see you're busy, i can return later if you wish.”

“Come in, Gavin...it's Gavin, isn't it?”

Gavin nodded, suprised a big star like Vince Vincente remembered his name.

“But, we were in the middle of an interview...” Rachel protested, ignoring the boy on the door to look at Vince.

“Not anymore. ”Lucifer shrugged, grinning. “Leave.”

“This isn't-”

“I said, leave.”

The reporter quickly got up, not liking the way Vince looked at her, grabbed her bag, and was out of the trailer in seconds. Gavin was still by the door though. Lucifer called Gavin with his index finger, and returned to the little bar to pour another drink.

Gavin entered the trailer and closed the door behind. “Did you need me for something?”

Lucifer turned around, and offered a drink to Gavin. “Yes, why would i call you if i didn't need you?” He smirked, watching Gavin like a predator watches his prey. “Here. Drink.”

Gavin shouldn't drink on the job, but this was Vince asking to join him. He couldn't refuse. He wouldn't. He took the glass from Lucifer and gave it a little sip, making an expression of disgust as the liquid slid down his throat. “Whoa...this is intense.”

“Here i was thinking you could take whisky. You don't take after your father at all, do you?”

That was strange. How did Vince know his father was a great fan of whisky?” My...father?” What did that mean? Did he know his father was the actual King of Hell? Or was, from what he can remember. He hasn't seen him in years.

“You are Crowley's son.” Lucifer said, bluntly. “I have known since you joined the crew.” Lucifer's eyes shone a bright red, and Gavin nearly tripped on his own feet as he tried to back away.

“What are you?!”

“I kept you alive, because...it was rather intriguing and curious to see the son of my enemy working for me. If only daddy Crowley knew.” Lucifer snickered, taking a step towards Gavin.

“I...i am not like my father, i don't care about hell, i just want to live a normal life!” He was going for the door handle, but Lucifer snapped his fingers and the door was instantly sealed shut. Gavin dropped the glass on the floor, and was fearing for his life. Being the son of a King didn't have any perks!

“Poor thing, you're really scared, aren't you?” Lucifer chuckled and then turned serious all of a sudden. “You should be.”

“No! No...father! Father, save me!”

“Oooh?” Lucifer crossed his arms and watched him squirm. “Are we calling daddy? Adorable, really adorable. ”He grinned.” Don't stop on my account, go on, call him!”

Much to Lucifer and Gavin's surprise, Crowley did show up! And he wasn't alone. Rowena was with him.

“Father! You came!”

“We are going to have a serious talk later, but now...”Crowley touched his son's shoulder and turned to Rowena. “Do your thing, mother.”

“It's a party! Even red is here, hey red.” He winked at the witch but she looked unfazed. The devil's charm worked once on her and it will never work again.

Rowena didn't waste time, she started casting the spell before Lucifer tried anything, and after saying the incantation, white smoke enveloped the devil.

“Is it done?” Crowley grunted, waiting for the cloud of smoke to vanish.

“It is done, Fergus. ”She sing songed, happy with the spell's result. With the smoke gone, they could see Lucifer was gone. “I sent him to the bottom of the ocean, i'm quite creative, don't you think, my wee sausage?”

“Is he really gone?” Gavin blinked a few times. “But...what was he? He had red eyes, that was not Vince!”

“The devil himself.” Rowena smiled. “What a nice boy you are, Gavin, i am a proud grandmother!”

“Wha..”

It was too much to process.  
And from that day on, Crowley would never let Gavin out of his sight, even if he had to endure his mother's provocations.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**

_Aaand done! Hope you like! =D_

 

**NaturalWitch replied to Samlicker81:**

_Me, mean? Have you met me, darlin'? Mean is the least of his worries.  
Anyhow, well done, dearie. I thoroughly enjoyed watching him squirm!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_Right, you have a point. XD  
And thank youuu ~ Glad you liked it.  <3_


End file.
